


The Trainer

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lelouch, M/M, Sub Suzaku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 亡国前情，叛道设定，但涉及大量个人魔改。时间点大致是R2前段同期。摆脱G控制的零修突然发现自己的脑子里被皇帝动了点小手脚，并开始思考自己那倒霉亲爹到底在想啥。BDSM设置使用，Sub七骑/Dom零修，DS关系中不涉及插入行为。





	1. Chapter 1

“怎么回事？”鲁路修说。

他刚挂断一次通话，握着自己的手机站在楼道里。结束了社团活动的学生三三两两地行过走廊，其中一些友好地跟他问候并告别。这一日的学生会例会也已经结束了，按说他可以在礼貌但不失僵硬地微笑着挥手过后直接掉头离开，闷去更为自由的小空间里，在还没离开学校投身更为忙碌的公共事业——不太合法的那种——的这段日子里好好替已经在外活动的人们远程筹划一下。他的冒牌货弟弟站在他面前，看上去同样兴致不高。这倒是好解释，要是被前来视察的人发现自己已经投靠了ZERO，罗洛毫无疑问是会被一并处罚的。结成利益共同体的好处就在于此，鲁路修可以毫无顾忌地在他面前倾倒不满。“那家伙应该在塔林、里加、克莱佩达，或者坐在明斯克应付按功行赏的酒会。为什么他要忽然空降东京湾？为什么他要来这一带？”鲁路修念叨道，“他不该被欧洲那一团糟的局势给绊住脚吗？他是怎么能腾出空来的？”

“皇帝陛下特批。”罗洛诚实地提醒他，“第七骑士每个月都有那么宝贵的几天假，可以让他在战事不那么忙碌的时候撤离前线。之前一直是这样的。”

“然后他就用这么宝贵的几天假来——我该怎么形容——近距离监视我？”鲁路修忍不住龇了会儿牙，“还是说是因为ZERO又开始活动了……哼，一听到关于ZERO的消息就跑来逮我吗，听上去倒是很合理。”

他闭上嘴，将头转向一旁的窗户。这层楼的学生几乎从他旁边的楼道口走空了，所以他才敢这么直接提起某些危险词汇。他从玻璃映像上发现自己的眉头当中皱出了两道竖褶，这让他心烦意乱的程度更甚于之前。枢木朱雀会像猎犬一样追逐着ZERO的消息而行动根本不是什么新闻，会因为他的事情动摇也不该反过来让他失态。凭什么？就凭一手意想不到的突然来访？只要一早就做好了应敌准备，那么实际上并没有什么是值得担心的。

“我提交上去的报告是毫无异常的。”罗洛说，“您不需要在这方面过多担忧。”

“是啊。是啊。”鲁路修心不在焉地应道，伸出手掌来压平一绺翘出的额发，顺带着抚摸了一下自己的左侧眼睑，“多谢了，罗洛。问题是接下来，我该怎么表现才能——等等。”

他的动作顿住了。他想起一些此前被遗漏了的细节，此前——因为枢木朱雀其人身在某片远离他的战场上，没有跟他打上照面也没有即刻跟他恢复联络，而另一些需要他去担心的问题太多，以至于他没能注意到的这一小部分。他梳理了一下自己的记忆，近期的、以及作为ZERO被人逮捕并作为功绩送交给皇帝之前的。他仔仔细细进行过比对，一些原本被他暂时性忽略不计的问题缓缓浮出水面。有关于他那位按理来说以及跟他反目成仇的旧友，有关于他们时下的处境，以及自己应当对那个人的来访采取的态度。他深呼吸了一次，仔细思考过后确认自己这回没有再遗漏什么。依照他没被扭曲的那部分记忆，他在被皇帝的Geass所控制时也曾迎接过这样的来访。很好，只要那部分记忆没有撒谎，至少他拥有一个适合参照的剧本了。

“你注意到了啊，哥哥。”罗洛说，“他会过来找你的实际理由。”

鲁路修回过神来，留意到了又一个陷阱。罗洛在怀疑地看他，这个还没完全对他卸下防备的年轻人在不着痕迹地对他加以提醒和试探。“当然了。皇帝篡改过我的记忆，现在我能意识到他动过手脚的地方都是哪些，但不会抹去它们的存在痕迹。作为普通人的生活也是如此，作为你的兄长跟你共度的时间也是如此。”鲁路修面对着玻璃调换出一个温和微笑，这才回过头去，以一副完美无瑕的好哥哥做派向他的冒牌货弟弟点头致意。罗洛脸上的怀疑悄然褪去了，鲁路修松了口气，侧身让肩头抵在窗沿的墙壁上。“那些也就罢了，可是这个……皇帝在想什么？”

“说老实话，我不知道。”罗洛微微低下头，“这恐怕不是我能揣度的问题。非常抱歉，我无法提供任何有建设性的观点。”

他脸上的表情依然很奇怪，一点儿立场使然的抗拒，和一些微妙的气恼。也不知道后者究竟是出于关切还是别的什么。鲁路修平吐出一口气，将私人用的手机收回了衣袋。屏幕上显示出时间不早了，他转向楼梯口，自己也迈下了梯阶。

“还有不到两小时，他就会出现在我面前了。如果米蕾又有事找我，麻烦帮我推掉。”他在离开前抬起手来，向罗洛轻轻挥摆了一下，“现在我得赶回去收拾东西。”

 

需要空给来访者的房间，还有自己的房间。依照他的记忆，虽然朱雀每次都不会待太久，但留宿肯定是跑不脱的。幸好他的住处没有存放多少值得调查的危险品，只有一些资料需要上锁加密。再就是朱雀的房间。鲁路修站在房间门口，发觉自己打从摆脱记忆误区的困扰开始就没再想起来要对这里进行清扫了。他瞪视着这预留下来的空房间，里头的陈设跟他此前的记忆别无二致。他后退小半步，咽下一口唾沫，意识到那些记忆是毫无花假的。皇帝留给他的陷阱有那么多，但某些足够真实的体验既不能欺骗他的感官，也不能从他的脑海中彻底抹除。

他赶在来访者出现之前整理好了一切，打好了一些用于应付对方的腹稿，比如他上来就该说“你来得太匆忙了，下次至少提前一天告诉我好让我做准备”。他们都不是时时刻刻准备好的，依照约定，或受限于另一些主观上的心理因素。他应该在电话里就这么说的。在打开正门之前的一秒，鲁路修的胃里还不舒服地收缩着。因为紧张，因为事情的发展超乎想象，因为他这才发现此前的发展就已经脱轨了。门打开了，罗洛先一步走了进来，露出站在后方的事故中心。他拎着的手提箱样式相当朴素，他的打扮可一点都不低调。你是落地就直奔这边来了吗？鲁路修想发出尖叫。甚至没有抽空去换一套衣服？

他的理智及时锁住了他的喉咙。依照此前留下的印象来看，眼前这位敢直接这样以圆桌骑士的礼服装扮出现在这里也不是头一回了。“好久不见。”朱雀说。有那么一瞬，鲁路修很就这么站在原地不动，直接回绝掉对方进来的可能性。他之前打好的腹稿丢掉了一多半，他再强压下情绪来的时候只能随机应变了。

“严格来说，没有太久。”他用上了一副相当轻松的调侃口吻，“除非你打仗忙起来都忘了看日历。”

“自ZERO开始恢复活动以来还是第一次。”朱雀说，“对你来说可能不算什么，但对我而言真是意义非凡。”

真是一个好的开场。鲁路修在心底不出声地骂了句脏话，面上却依然挂着一副和煦微笑。他让出半步，伸手示意对方进屋。“哼嗯。”依照着那部分诡异得让他真的想要清除掉的记忆，他谨慎地表达了自己的不满，“我记得你通常不说我不感兴趣的话题。”

“你不喜欢吗？”朱雀抬起眉毛。正门在他身后关上了，他拎着提箱跨前一步，仿佛在真心实意地好奇鲁路修的想法。的确，鲁路修想，自某些改变发生以来意义非凡的第一次会面。吸气，放松，别太明显。如果要依照皇帝定下的剧本来演，他回忆起的东西已经足够他做好心理建树了。没什么值得担忧的。

“我会不高兴。”他压低了声音，“只是谈论你的功绩倒是没什么问题，但是如果在我这里过多谈起你那些被别人给引走的注意力……”他拉长了音尾，让句子截断在一个暧昧的休止符上。他的余光瞥见站在一旁的罗洛略显拘谨地垂下了视线，面上的肌肉不受控地抽搐了一小下。这细微的表情变化发生在朱雀的视野死角里，他一无所知、或许知道了也不会介意地略一咧嘴，眼瞳的颜色似乎浸深了几分。

“这就开始了吗？”他说，“我还以为至少要到房间里才开始。”

他就那么看似无害地站在那里，好像这在某些地方叫人闻风丧胆的帝国尖兵已经归剑入鞘，余下的不过是一个普普通通的年轻人、能够与他和睦相处而非拔刀相向的老相识。无论哪点都说不上贴近事实，在一些外在作用力的引导下，即使不消在此时就恢复互相对立的状态，他们也很难单纯地以过去那样的形式相处了。有人撰写了额外的剧本，是出于何种考虑又想达成怎样的目的，鲁路修目前还没能完全猜透。但至少现在，既然已经决定按照编排好的戏份来进行表演了，不要露出破绽。

“还没有。”他微笑相应，“这只是普通地叙旧，以及一些善意提醒。”

朱雀意味深长地看了他一眼，没再多说什么，在他的带领下向着楼上去了。

 

“这次你打算停留多久？”鲁路修问。

他还是想起要提醒对方上门之前记得预约这回事。哪怕不是为避免在日程安排上手忙脚乱，依照他目前所扮演的角色，他也需要将时间规划给掌管好。考虑到他本来就在做计划上有某种程度的偏执，在他恢复自由意志之后，处理好这部分对他来说也不算难。“最多两天。”朱雀答道，“你出门上课的时候，我得抽一段时间出来去军区报个到，进行一些常规检查。”

“那就还是和往常一样。”鲁路修点了头。一缕浅笑掠过对方的唇角，鲁路修留意到这点，希望这是自己遭受的怀疑减轻了几分的象征。“没有别的注意事项了？”

“没了。”朱雀说，“余下的时间都可以交给你自由支配。”

他的发言坦然到这地步，鲁路修反而有些不知所措。朱雀带来的行李总是不太多，安置起来也容易。他将提箱搁置在房间角落，他直起身并面朝向鲁路修，上下嘴唇之间轻轻碰了两次。那是某种讯号，某种——约定好的，而非简单的暗示。鲁路修忽然有些口干舌燥，他将目光转向一旁，他的便宜弟弟站在那里，和他一起暂时留在房间之外。“一小时，最多一个半小时。”鲁路修低声说，“先帮我准备一下食材，罗洛。这边结束后我再出来做晚餐。”

罗洛应了一声，带着那种奇怪的复杂表情看了眼房门。待到他的脚步声远去后，鲁路修才走了进去。他的手指在门把上多停留了一会儿，在时长足够引人注意之前松开了它。窗户是开着的，他却已经开始觉得呼吸发闷了。冷静下来，他告诫自己。冷静下来。虽然这无疑是一次试探，但自己才应该是掌握局势的那一方。他抬起头，与走向自己的那一人碰上了视线。朱雀站定在房间空出的半侧，脸上多余的波澜都隐去了，唯有眼睛深处还遗留着一点儿古怪光彩。

“开始了吗？”他问。

“既然你没有提出要先休息一会儿，是的。”鲁路修说。依照印象来，他想。依照步骤来。目前来说只要重复就足够了。“首先，”他做出了第一个指示，“给我看看你的手腕。”

朱雀照做了。他垂下脑袋，似乎是为了掩饰自己的表情。他按照指示行事时会很听话，但他从来不懂得自己的真实情绪会体现在更为细枝末节的地方。或者说，他在这方面还没能得到很好的控制。不够格，也不够心甘情愿，他们两人都是这样。他将左侧的黑色长手套从指尖扯落，鲁路修拿走了它。然后他稍微捋起袖口，月白色的外衣与里层的衣物都一道绷在他的小臂中段。他将左手交递过来，完成了头一个指示。

而鲁路修伸出手去，指腹碰在他手腕处。那里有一道淤痕，颜色已经减淡了很多，但还留着足够完整的一圈印记。朱雀垂着头，一言不发，无论是抗拒还是讥讽都没有吐露出声来。鲁路修小心地沿着淤痕延展的方向抚摸时，能够感觉到面前的人在躯壳下方强压着某些不能轻易表显的事物——冲动，破坏欲，无法根除的凶性，对人对己都是一般。不列颠尼亚可以豢养猛兽和恶犬，却也必然会将镣铐和锁链捆绑在它们身上，归根结底道理都是一样。

“很好。”他听见自己说，“现在，告诉我，你是因为它变得不再痛了，才选在这个时候赶来见我的吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“你希望我蒙上你的眼睛吗？”鲁路修问。

“你不需要征求我的意见。”朱雀答道。

他跪在地上，膝骨以上的腿部将腰臀支撑起来，而没有贸然沉下重心坐上自己的脚跟。不摆放床铺和桌椅的半侧房间里铺着软和的地毯，有时它会被撤走，这一次它被允许留下。他的长外套和上衣都被脱在一旁，两只手套挂在坐凳边缘，缺乏保护的手腕剪在背后，由细绳牢固地绑缚在一块儿。鲁路修实际操作的时候发觉自己还记得正确的绑法，谢天谢地。让捆绑的过程变得艰难的不是因为他不记得手法，而是他发现自己有些使不上劲。可是他必须，事实上，他需要用力到足够将对方的手腕弄伤。这是朱雀的要求，在自己身上留下点什么，如果不是一件物品，就得是能够留存久一点的印记。此前的选择一直是手腕，便于确认和查看，而且容易借助衣物遮盖进行隐藏。鲁路修尽量没在绑缚过程中手抖，但他始终不确定自己捆得是否足够紧。但及至目前为止，朱雀没有提出多余的异议。他暗自希望那是还算成功的象征。

“抬头，看向我。让我看到你的表情。”出于一点对心虚的掩饰，他要求道，“我以为我们的共识是‘这需要双方自愿’，除非你从来就不想到这地方来。”

主动与人进行对峙，进行挑衅，这都是支配方的特权。这能够让他显得不那么缺乏底气。朱雀的呼吸加重了，两个来回过后才猛一下抬起头。他的表情管理做得不够好，鲁路修意识到。不知道朱雀自己是否发现了这点。半身赤裸的第七骑士抬起目光，脸上没有露出多少明显的嫌恶或不满，但他的眼睛阴郁过头了。“那么，请蒙上我的眼睛。”他的声音也有些压抑。鲁路修垂下头看他，让自己尽可能平静地勾画出一个近似满意的笑容。

“这就对了。”鲁路修说，“我记得你喜欢这样做，不管是因为什么。”

他走去桌沿，从抽屉里拿出纱质的宽巾，沿着折痕将它叠好。比起专门的眼罩，这东西会若有若无地透光，反而不如全然的黑暗那样会给人带来虚假的安全感。他走回朱雀身前，将叠好的巾条蒙上对方的眼部，绕在脑后牢固地系成结。他依然需要控制好自己的动作，不要颤抖，不要迟疑。不要太松。他将手指绕在朱雀脑后时，他们之间的距离贴近了。许是察觉到了这点，朱雀的呼吸变得更为沉闷。鲁路修低下头，让自己换上的干净皮鞋前端抵上对方的膝骨。

朱雀的身体绷紧了，鲁路修感觉得到。他挪开自己的鞋尖，盯着对方干干净净的白色长裤。视线的阻隔给了他一些用以思考的独立空间，虽然他充分相信朱雀是那种敏锐得即使闭着眼也能够察觉到他在盯着哪看的类型，但至少他暂时不用控制自己的表情了。很好，他对自己说，现在想清楚这到底是怎么回事，以及是否要继续下去。

他当然可以找些理由来中断这起尝试，或者干脆让罗洛帮忙伪造突发事故，而且是以不会让朱雀起疑的形式。自然了，想要更为彻底地抹消朱雀的怀疑还是亲自动手完成更好。鲁路修有些分不清到底哪种选择才是在为自己找借口，于是他转而思索起这一切的实际用意。皇帝在想什么？为什么要给他留下这么一个看似多余的暗示，让他以为他和枢木朱雀之间建立起了某种寻常的友人或敌人之外的稳定关系，而且还将支配的钥匙放在了自己手里？

他隐约有了些猜测，但他此刻还不敢直接道出口来，更毋庸说是跟当事人进行谈论。事态已经发展到这一步，照做就是了。他这么告诉自己。既然朱雀也不得不配合他做戏，他或许能够从中发掘出一些乐趣来，不论是像这样调驯一名圆桌骑士，还是叫自己实质上的敌人向自己卑躬屈膝。要说他为什么还在畏手畏脚，大抵是因为这样的关系实则并不出于他的本愿。不是只关于我和你，鲁路修咂了下嘴想着，甚至不是基于我们两人共同的认可，只是被第三方强行介入并用纽带将我们捆绑在一起罢了。

他在朱雀身际慢慢踱步，目光触到对方的脸、颈与起伏的胸膛。他故意做得很慢，就像在评判一件物品的外观和实际价值。过程中他的鞋尖碰到了几次朱雀的腿脚，除此之外没有多余的接触。朱雀露出的下半张脸上显示他在这过程中并不轻松，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，面部肌肉也生硬地绷着。鲁路修审视着他的表情，希望自己能搞懂其中的含义。哪些部分是对方想要展现给自己的，哪些地方自己应该学会忽略不计？此前他虽然进行过一些操作，但“作为平民的兰佩路基”从根源上来说就缺乏身为掌控者的意志，与其说是在牵引对方的感受，不如说是在纯然依凭着两人之间残余的默契而谨慎掂量着施暴的分寸，除去形式上的绳缚、拍打和一些对性器官的非正常接触之外，其余的部分和孩子气的嬉戏也差不了多少。

置身于这样的情境中，在朱雀看不见他的表情的条件下，鲁路修勉强能对之前的事情进行更为顺畅地回忆了。冷静下来，放轻松些。把控好节奏就行。他反复告诫过自己，终于让手掌落在对方的身上。他选了一个较近的距离，鞋尖抵在对方的膝腿内侧，将手掌搭放在对方的后颈上。朱雀的鼻息距离他的小腹很近，滑动喉结吞咽唾沫的动静也显得暧昧旖旎。鲁路修抚摸了几下对方的后颈，旋即稍微向上托住了他的后脑。

“现在告诉我，你对蒙眼的特殊癖好是哪来的？”鲁路修问，“是因为你还没学会控制好自己的视线摆放方式，还是单纯地不想在被这样对待时看见我的脸？”

朱雀松开了嘴唇，面上不受控地抽搐了一下。“我……”

“要么闭上嘴，要么说实话。”鲁路修温柔地打断他、警醒他，“你总会因为沉默或者答案会把我惹火而受到惩罚的。不过你是那种介意过程的人吧，所以你可以为自己选择一个受罚的理由。”

他的双手捧住朱雀的颧骨，拇指隔着纱巾用力地压在眼尾，迫使对方仰头朝向自己。这样做可能太冒进了，鲁路修花了片刻去为自己担忧。老实说，就算朱雀突然大发脾气把他打翻在地，他也毫无办法，更不会有人替他出面声讨对方。他小心地观察着朱雀的反应，胸膛起伏的幅度，呼吸加快又减弱的节奏。对方的肩膀绷紧了，剪在腰后绑住的小臂也是如此。他将未完的话咽回了喉咙，他做出了他自己的选择。鲁路修从他面前退开半步，确认他除此之外不再有更多反应，才改变了抚摸他的方式，用指腹刮过他的下颌和嘴唇。

“很好。”鲁路修说，“一会可别向我抱怨。”

他松开手，过了一会儿他双手并用地按在对方的肩颈交界处，逐渐将施力点移向颈窝。他的一侧鞋尖和半边脚掌都贴上朱雀的大腿内侧，他的手掌开始下滑，以缓慢而考究的方式抚过对方的胸膛。朱雀又一次将嘴唇抿起来了，似乎直接将鲁路修所说的“不要抱怨”等同于“不要出声”了。他的心跳节奏不太平稳，他的胸膛也没有放松多少，那是根本没有卸下防备的标志。

“你在紧张。”鲁路修如实说，“不过你前几次也是这样。”他看着朱雀的喉结上下滑动了一次，他又一次松开手，这回捏住了对方的上臂。他的旧友沉默地绷着肩膀，既不在他的抚摸下放松身躯，也不给他以更多积极的反应。鲁路修用手指梳理过对方的手臂线条，感受着绷紧的肌肉中蕴含着的爆发力，然后让这一段搓摩停顿在凸起的肘关节上。“你其实可以把绳子挣开的吧？”他问，“如果我要求的话？”

在他明确地进行问话之后，朱雀才再度开口。“你会要求我那样做吗？”

所以是可以，鲁路修想着，谨慎地看了眼对方的胳膊。“不。”他轻柔地说，“我只是想知道它的象征意义是否远大于实际作用。好像有很多事都是这样。”

朱雀模糊不清地笑了一声，鲁路修区分不出那是在含糊应是还是在不那么明确地进行嘲弄。这太蠢了，他想。不管是叫他以安分无害的平民身份对一介在职圆桌进行驯化，还是让他以本来的记忆面对这一切，从一开始就是个恶劣的玩笑。他们原本定下的理由是什么？朱雀又是为什么愿意配合他来玩这一出的？他又一次从对方身前退开，同时挪走了手和脚尖。“现在坐下来。”他命令道。朱雀依言做了，将重心沉降到他的脚后跟上。他的足踝以下也都是光裸着的，长靴和棉袜都脱在地毯边缘沿床摆放。他改换承重方式后微调了一下跪坐的姿势，两腿分张的角度与上身的倾斜度，潜藏的攻击性看上去稍微弱了些。“很好。”鲁路修点了下脑袋，尽管他知道对方并看不见，“因为你太紧张了，所以除非你开口要求，我不会继续碰你。”

“这算是惩罚的一环吗？”朱雀低声问他，声音里藏着的某种波澜不惊的成分让鲁路修一阵恼恨。他嗤笑了一声，控制着自己的声音不要显得太过尖锐。然后他又退了一步，向朱雀躬下身去，手指托起了对方的颌骨。

“你是想说这对你来说根本就算不上惩罚吗？”鲁路修换上了一副缓慢而忧伤的口吻，“我还以为我是为了帮你管理情绪才答应你这么做的呢，朱雀。你至少得多配合我一点啊。”

活用他所记得的那部分事实，不管是不是由皇帝篡改而成的——对已经进行过类似的仪式的他们两人而言，至少那曾经就是事实。因身份地位的骤然改变而进行的情绪管控，无法求助于体制内的其他人而只能请能够信赖的故友帮忙，顺便深入弥补一下自己因为两人之间骤然拉开的地位落差而生出的不满和亏空感。先前为了弄虚作假而编排出来的理由就是这样的，他能够想起来。朱雀咬住了唇角，鲁路修看得出他被激怒了。他扮演的本来就是更为被动的角色，再像这样遭受质疑自然让人无法忍受。他的鼻息短促地响了两响，鲁路修提心吊胆地等待着他的内心裁决。要是自己真的挨揍了该找谁说理啊，鲁路修愁苦地想。然而或许是因为不想示弱，朱雀妥协了。

“请……碰我。”他吐出嘶哑声息，“随你喜欢地来。”

他不经允许就低下了头，不过鲁路修正在为自己取得的成果而放松呼气，没空去谴责他的不听话。他压住自己的心口，同时向前走了一大步。“我们浪费的时间太多了。”鲁路修说，几乎贴着朱雀的身体蹲了下来，撤开手掌时希望自己的心跳声不要显得太响，“稍微加快一点进度吧——虽然我很想这么说，但那样的话你是得不到满足的吧？”

他的手掌贴合了对方的后颈，手臂绕过肩侧，让指尖沿着脊椎笔直地向下滑动，像在教养还没能通习人性的幼兽。他注意到朱雀咬紧了牙关，喉咙里当真迸发出一点儿沉闷的响动，听上去有那么几分像是兽类的低沉咆哮。他的手臂绷得太紧，小臂之间在神经质地互相拉扯，鲁路修开始明白为什么绳缚留下的痕迹会那样不容易消退了。他继续用指尖梳理朱雀裸露出来的皮肤，从手臂到躯干，沿着脊骨一节一节攀爬而下。他这样做时他们贴得很近，他嗅得到对方身上那股子从军队里、从战场前沿带回来的气味，硝烟与钢铁，洗不去的血与灰。

有那么一刻，他觉得现状也不算太坏，起码自己不是会为这种触碰方式感到屈辱的那一方。他们挨得太近，朱雀的鼻息几乎贴着他的脖子，他的膝骨撞到对方的腰肋。鲁路修换了一侧承力的足踝，用抚摸按揉压覆过了刚刚被不慎磕碰到的部位。他这样做时发现朱雀将上身略微倾向了自己，他几乎被这势头吓了一跳。倾斜的动作止住了，距离对方将颌骨放在他肩上不过毫厘之差。

鲁路修在这时起身后退了，他皱眉看了一会儿对方垂落的颅首上蓬松的顶发，又扭头看了眼钟点。时间需要控制得当，因而挂钟处于墙壁上一个足够醒目的位置。他踩下右脚的鞋跟，露出一段袜面裹住的脚掌，定下心神后直接踩向了对方的裤裆。朱雀迸出一小声粗沉喘息，胸膛处的起伏又加剧了些。“严格来说这才是惩罚。”鲁路修提醒道。他用膝骨撞向对方的胸口，将碾在足底的力道加大了。然后，大概就在他蹭动脚底并切实感觉到对方两腿间柔软搭放的那东西真的在膨大变硬的时候，他忽然有些后悔了，觉得自己还是应该穿着鞋干这件事的。

到底是哪一点让他更不自在呢？是他不得不小心翼翼地陪演这出闹剧、以免直接被对方制服并再度提去见皇帝，还是非得面对这样一个事实，即事到如今已成敌方的枢木朱雀还真能被他唤起更为私人的欲望？虽然生理刺激不见得能和别的任何事关联起来，对，就是这样。鲁路修自己也忍不住咬着了牙根，他的脚底能直接捕捉到朱雀缓慢勃起的整个过程，他的足趾踩踏时能勾勒出一个较为完整的形状。他感到有点想吐，倒不是因为恶心，他可能是压抑自己心底的那份紧张压抑得有些过头了。在最初的试探和刺激过后，朱雀的反应比他预想中的要平静。要么是因为自己没掌握好节奏，要么是因为对方渴求自己抚慰的程度还不够。鲁路修用膝头顶起朱雀的下颌，跪坐在地的一方紧绷着下半张脸，看上去并没有多少松懈和妥协的打算。

他的阴茎维持在半勃状态，他的裤裆当中没有顶高得过于夸张，也没有因性致勃发而拱起腰胯。鲁路修又看了眼钟点，思考起了再这么尝试下去是不是也没法取得多少进展。改用手会好一些吗？他觉得现状不坏，但此前遗留的一些抵触情绪还在。现状不是由他来决定的，这是他最为不满的地方。想明白这点后他猛地吸了口气，撤脚踩回自己的皮鞋里。

“算了，反正你本来就很难得到满足。应该说我目前都还没发现正确的做法。”他说，“先到此为止吧。”

朱雀微微掀起嘴唇，似乎对他这样的选择也并不十分意外。鲁路修调整好自己的表情，伸手松开绑在对方脑后的纱巾结扣。此刻那双眼睛看上去是不很明亮的灰绿色，看向他时裹挟着一丝略显不善的审视意味。“不打算用上别的吗？”朱雀问他。对于一个跪在地上的人来说，他所用的口吻显得过于傲慢了。

“暂时不。”鲁路修平静相应，“你太累了，我看得出来。你要是想，也许明天。”他状若无事地绕到对方身后，开始拆解手腕处的绑缚，圈圈松开后露出再明显不过的勒痕。“我知道这回的印记不够深，不过我们还有别的机会用上绳子。”

“真够宽容的。”朱雀嘟哝道。鲁路修挪动手指按在他手腕上的勒痕处，他先是一动不动地呆坐了片刻，又不着痕迹地抽回了胳膊。鲁路修在他背后吹出一声气音，站直身子后走回他身侧，然后递给他一面手掌。

“要我说实话吗？你不在状态。”鲁路修说，“也许是因为我控制得不够好，也许是因为你没有做好心理准备。谁知道呢。”

他在面上维持着完美笑容，混着一点儿无辜的探询和关切。朱雀盯着他，从脸到松开的衬衫顶扣，到他伸出的那只手，然后握住了它，只捏了一下就飞快地松开了。“我在这里歇息一下。”他说。鲁路修不再坚持，这次真的从他面前退开了。

“那么，我去做晚餐。”鲁路修说，“至少在餐桌前，你可以暂时把自己的定位放回‘前来拜访的普通朋友’上。”

他维持着那副笑容转向门口，不急不缓地迈出三步。一、二、三。“鲁路修。”身后的人开口唤道。他回过头去，挑起眉梢，略显出一丝疑惑。

“什么事？”

跪坐在原处的男人双手撑膝，径直看向他的眼睛。他们在沉默中对峙了数秒，指针在墙面上哒哒跳动。一些变化来得太快，也太过突然，或许没有人想明白了个中差异的意义所在。做好了应付的准备不代表能够接受这一切。鲁路修将手指搭在门框上，用后背遮挡住发颤的迹象。他不知道自己究竟露出了多少破绽，他在听候对方的宣判。在这沉默长度变得足够令人尴尬之前，朱雀终于松开了颌骨，给出了他的答案。

“没什么。”他说，“麻烦你了。”

“你是指配合你的节奏，还是指晚餐？”鲁路修眨了下眼，“不用客气。不过是尽我所能罢了。”

然后他步入过道，将一扇虚掩着的门留在背后，快步向厨房的方向逃去了。

 

约莫五分钟后，罗洛·兰佩路基站在了那扇门前，试探性地将它多推开了几分。房间里面传来一个低沉的单音，听上去并不是制止的意思。“结束了吗？”罗洛站在门外轻声发问。里面的男人又咕哝了一声，应答的声音有些模糊。

“暂时是。”

“那就好。”罗洛说，“我要进来了。”

他打开门迈了进去。房间里距离“一片狼藉”的程度还相差很远，没经过收拾的只是那些散落的衣物。除去可以辨识出的已经蒸干的汗水之外，空气中也没有其它的奇怪气味。第七骑士靠着床沿坐在地上，上身仅用那件长外衣随意地搭在肩头。他似乎在盯着墙壁的空处走神，也不知具体是在思考或斟酌什么事情。

“您感觉如何？”罗洛用那种应付体制内的共事者的、礼貌而平淡的口吻问他。枢木朱雀的眼睛花费了几秒才重新聚焦，但也没有将视线投放向他所在的方位。

“没做什么过分的。”朱雀以相似的平淡口吻说，“不劳担心。”

若是以此前的经验来看，到这里就该告退了，余下的问题也轮不到他来操心。然而罗洛看着对方那副油盐不进的冷淡做派，禁不住一阵心烦意乱。形势已经改变了，ZERO也已经回归了，这样的情景剧再继续进行下去，对鲁路修的身份保密问题有害而无益。“您认为这样的尝试真的有意义吗？”罗洛冲口问道，“皇帝陛下没有对您的记忆进行任何篡改。不像我哥哥……我的监视对象，他是真的认为这一切是出于双方自愿的选择，而您不过就是在配合他演戏罢了。但截至目前为止，你们之间的关系，恕我直言……”

他的话头顿住了，他发现朱雀看向了自己，而那道目光阴沉得令他不寒而栗。朱雀稍微咧开嘴，脸上的表情一点儿都没显出趋向和缓的变化。“他依然是一个烂透了的支配者，而我也是一个不合格的奴隶。你是想这么说吧？”

“是。”罗洛低下头，“抱歉。”

“你用不着因为想说实话而道歉。”朱雀低声道。罗洛看着地毯上的花纹，以及坐在地上的男人向前伸展的足尖。“皇帝陛下没有撤回他的命令，我就只能继续听从。”在沉默片刻之后，第七骑士又说，“你只需要知道这些就够了。”

“是。”罗洛以相对轻柔的嗓音答道，“至少您还是能够听从别人的命令的，由您来扮演服从方的角色确实更为合适。”

他听见朱雀笑了一声，比起因这评价感到愉快，更像是对现状感到万般恼火。是因为无法确认吗，罗洛想，无法确认哥哥是否还像之前那样，在被隐瞒之处一无所知。在这栋屋子里，他或许是最清楚现状的一人了。这段充满欺瞒的关系从始因到现在都糟糕透顶，而且打从那个关键性的转折点、从鲁路修恢复记忆的那一天开始，便实则没有任何一人是真心投入其中了。

既非开诚布公，亦非两厢情愿。只是因为皇帝的谏令吗，罗洛安静地想着，同样开始觉得这情况滑稽可笑了起来。“然而您或许，”他垂着头说，“就连对他的称呼都无法改变吧……？”房间里的另一人的呼吸声忽然变得沉重而刺耳，就像随时会暴起向人发难。他不能那样做，尽管他拥有动机，也同时缺乏立场和底气。那是他自行丢弃的东西，事到如今无法责怪任何人。

“扮演好你自己的角色。”末了他只发出警示，“别说多余的话。”

罗洛拉扯了一下嘴角，就这样低垂着头退出了房间，让他独自一人留在那里，仅由咔哒作响的壁钟相陪伴。


	3. Chapter 3

“朱雀。”有人叫他。

与其说是人，不如说是具有人类躯壳的人偶。里头的灵魂是真实的，然而驱动这灵魂的一切都是假的和空的。尤利乌斯在神志清醒时呼唤他的方式圆滑而甜美，就好像那些因为撕裂意识的焦灼而狼狈不堪时迸出的嘶哑哽咽从不曾存在过。尤利乌斯端坐在高背椅中，指尖旋转着一枚棋子。他的动作仍然优雅，指节细长得恰到好处，节奏不紧不慢，但这副场景在知情者眼中看来着实怪异又好笑。一名牵线人偶误以为自己有操控棋局的能力，却没意识到自己也是受控的卒子——亦或是他意识到了，但他竟能欣然接受。某一刻那旋转的势头截停了，漂亮的人偶将棋子缓缓置放在盘格之中。“我想要的东西有那么多，”他对着此时无人相应的棋局眯起眼睛，“你能带给我多少呢？”

“你是在谈论胜利和荣誉吗？”第七骑士问他。尤利乌斯歪过脑袋，系在一侧的坠饰在昏暗灯光下晃出一道清冷诡光。

“唔。”他坦然应道，“毕竟只要我保有对帝国的忠诚，皇帝陛下便允许我释放我的野心。”他谈论此事的方式从容而自然，就像框定在这虚伪的忠诚下的命途是他乐意接受的。然后他转过头来，用露出的右眼斜向驻足在旁的看守者。“那么你呢，朱雀？”他又开口问，“你是为了什么而来的？”

为了已经做出的抉择，看守者想。为了将你的功绩变作我向君主献上的忠诚。为了成为你的枷锁，你的牢笼，你的棺木——你的、以及ZERO的死亡本身。他垂首看向地面，将缄默维持了很久。端坐着的人偶先是向他倾斜过身子，见他毫无反应索性站立起来，一踏、一踏地到了他身前，靴面上的菱纹尖端刺入了他的视野。

“给我。”尤利乌斯说。他放轻了声音，听上去更像是他干渴焦灼时会发出的微弱求助了。看守者抬头看向他，发觉他神色无异，唯有露出的一侧眼目变得柔和而迷离了。

“水吗？”看守者问。尤利乌斯倾身靠向他，抬起的双手沿着他的面廓与颈项隔空描绘而下，足尖与他相抵，鼻息细细密密地编织入他的呼吸。

“你。”尤利乌斯说。

那不是一句戏言。是清醒时的相邀，是恳请，是索求，唯独不是戏言。他的看守者与他的死神同样抬起双手，径直捧在他的面颈之间，只消多向下一分便能扼住他那脆弱的咽喉。尤利乌斯笑了，向前压步又后退一寸，从容如在邀人起舞。他的死神牢固地捧握着他的形廓，随着他一道没入黑暗。

他们在仅有两人的厅堂中接吻，没有奏乐者亦没有舞曲。上方的穹顶在安静旋转。

若是在那时选择了收紧手指，叫他轻易地断气，再没有用那条灵巧舌头蛊惑人心的可能性，自然也无法吐露出细软呼唤，结果或许会好些吗？待到那最后一丝自由的火焰也熄灭，所有徒劳的挣扎都歇止，他便能属于自己了。死神握住了他的颈项，但终归是松脱了去。力量就是在那一刻开始流逝的，绑缚他的决心，裁决他的意图，以为自己能心狠到让他死去的天真期许——粉碎了，消失了，变作一片混沌。

 

“你失败了。”皇帝说。

第七骑士跪在那皇座前方，头颈低垂，沉默不言。败局既成事实，辩解是无用的。他们还未失去全部战机，这是唯一值得庆幸的事。但对于尤利乌斯·金斯莱而言，一切关于光荣与梦想的妄言都终结在这个寒冬里。这必然触怒了他的制造者，为他绑上牵线的君主。皇帝坐在高处向下俯视，声音回响在空荡荡的厅堂之中。

“我送给你的是一具听话的人偶，显然你并不具备控制他的能力。”皇帝说。

“恕我直言，陛下。”在座前、在殿阶之下屈膝的年轻骑士说，“利用他的潜意识对我遗留下来的好感去对他进行控制，这样的做法是很危险的。”

“因为他已经对你产生怨恨了？”

“因为情感总是不可控的。”

他垂首注视着他自身投下的阴影，前窥也不过能看至殿阶之底。皇帝在座上审视着他，目光凝作实质的重压叫他呼吸窒闷。“恰恰相反，枢木卿。”皇帝说，“那是我们都应该学会去运用的武器。”

“……给我一个机会。”骑士说，“让我弥补自己的过错。”

压在他肩背上的重负减轻了一分。座上的人在斟酌思量着什么，不列颠尼亚的现任君主向来不是以宽容而闻名的，但也向来都将利弊判识得过于分明。“你失败了。落败的人理应受罚。”皇帝做出了判决，“鲁路修还没有完全失去价值。既然你无法对他进行控制，那么……”

 

“你真的想要这么做吗？”鲁路修问。

被遮蔽并篡改了记忆的、无害的兰佩路基，不记得他们之间的冲突与怨恨的兰佩路基，安安分分待在学校里担任学生会旧职的兰佩路基，过于天真也过于温柔了。他的烦恼局限在如此狭小的范围内，无论如何都掀动不起引人注意的波澜。他的手上拿着细绳，指尖绕进了一个未成形的绳结。在此处需要扮演他的友人的一方伸出手去，连带着那些胡乱绕缠的绳索一道握住了他的手指。“你知道吗？我犯下的过错太多了。”朱雀说，并不知道这是用于哄劝人的说法还是真心话，“听命于人好过我自己拿主意。”

鲁路修便应下了。不知是皇帝在他脑子里动的手脚起了作用，还是记忆被修改后的他本就会下意识地回避两人之间发生争执的可能性。他开始整理那些杂乱的绳索，试图梳理出足够清晰的脉络。他的动作不够利落，眼神也不够凝实。他将其中一道绕在朱雀的手腕上，指腹碰到露出衣袖的腕骨凸起处。那一次轻触扩开一阵细微的颤栗，使得他的动作停滞下来。

“你是在担心吗？”朱雀问他。

“我不确定。”鲁路修说，抬起头来付与苦恼的一笑，“我的意思是，知道你愿意听从于我是能让我感觉好些，毕竟你突然……离我太远了，朱雀。”他伸手比划了一下，又轻轻搭回到另一人的手腕上。“我想确认成为圆桌骑士这件事不会让我失去你。”

情感是能够运用的武器，朱雀想起来。所以皇帝埋下了一粒种子，给了鲁路修·兰佩路基一个想要对人进行支配和控制的契机，但实际生长为成型的理由是他个人的意愿所致。这样做会带来的违和感会减到最轻，不去深思便不会发觉个中因果的扭曲。知悉内情的骑士也笑起来，换上过于虚伪的温柔嘴脸。“你不会失去我的。”他说，“你看，鲁路修，这只是在我们两人之间多添上一条更为坚固的纽带。除此之外什么都不会改变。”

一条纽带，是对他施行的惩戒。不要轻举妄动，因为这里有这样一枚你无法亲手去摧毁的楔子，能将你牢固钉死在你当前的职责上。他理解了皇帝的意图，且无力去质疑这样的做法是否过于自信。那枚楔子可能脱离你的掌控，他曾想这么提出抗议。可是结果已经展现在他眼前，鲁路修变回了这般安全无害的模样，而且有他作为填补潜藏的欲望沟壑的筹码而存在，恐怕会长久地被稳定在这样的骗局里。

多么有趣，那份欲望竟然是真实存在的，纵使被人剥离了本来的身份和名姓、仅留下任人改写的空白灵魂，以尤利乌斯·金斯莱的虚假面貌而活时，也没能多将其消除半分。而后那个人偶溃散了，同样不明真相的鲁路修回来了，因他的愿意献身而满足，因为那小小的、只牵涉到他们两人的忧虑得以解决而欣喜。“好。”鲁路修说，抚摸着绕在他手腕上的那一道绳索，“你需要一个安全词。我大概不会让你用上它，但是，嗯，作为保险。”

“宝石（Gem）。”朱雀说。

“能告诉我理由吗？”鲁路修问他。

他便抬眼去看对方的眼睛，毫无遮障，澄澈如镜，不似被控制的人偶，但也无法论定那样的败北、遗忘与丢失不会再发生一次。他想起人偶与他互相亲吻时一并挨近的晶坠，滑而凉地贴着他的皮肤将他刺痛。再想伸出手去的话，就只能捉住一片涣散的影子了。结果他终究是无法对别人进行支配的，更无法进行保护。如此鲜明，如此惨痛，一次惨败的代价。他望着鲁路修时又觉得悲哀，觉得这形式上的禁锢实则不能满足任何人，或许这才是对他的惩罚。

毕竟，他想，受制于人的棋子怎么可能成为一个好的支配者呢？而你自己甚至没法察觉到这点。

“没什么特别的。”他回答道。

 

“朱雀。”有人叫他，“我们需要谈谈。”

在前一日稍晚些时进行过那样一次被评论为“不在状态”的尝试过后，因为时差的缘故他清醒地捱过了半宿，又因为同样的缘故顶着困倦去军区完成了例行汇报和清查。然后他回到学校来，恰赶上午休时分，鲁路修在教室里留意到他，勾领示意他去天台等候。于是他先一步站在这里了，无言地看向低处三三两两走动的学生，直到一声呼唤引他回过头去。鲁路修看上去还是鲁路修，见到他时会翘起友善的微笑，眼神似乎稍微沉凝了几分。一夜的时间足够让人理清思绪吗？他想，让你发现真正的弊病在哪——过去或许不行，因为你不可能发现自己实质上陷在怎样的困局里，但在ZERO已经重新开始活动的今天……？

“你是指就站在这里说完话的那种，还是要等我回房间再说？”他回问道，故意用上了玩笑般的口吻。鲁路修盯着他看了片刻，忽然间展颜一笑，迈步走得更近，伸手搭上他身侧的护栏。

“我本来想选前一项，现在我改变主意了。”鲁路修说。

他伸手时多露出了一小段洁白的手腕。朱雀垂下视线，看着那一小块皮肤，觉得事情微妙地有些异常。“看样子不是什么安全的话题了。”

“这取决于你对‘安全’的定义。”鲁路修说。

但仔细想来，鲁路修确实是那种一旦参透某件事的原理就能快速将能够掌握的要素都填塞进去加以应用的类型，把交谈这种本质是对质与剖析的行为放在特定的房间里做也不奇怪。朱雀看着他的眼睛出神，思考起了其中一侧是否已经重新成为了武器。鲁路修向着护栏多走了一步，离他更近了，朱雀下意识地挪开手肘，避免发生轻微的擦碰事件。鲁路修在这时叹了口气，摇头的同时摆出一脸无奈。“别这么拘谨。”他说，“在新增添的纽带之外，什么都不会改变。这是我们约定好的。现在我们是在学校里，除了你这身学生制服在你离校休学的情况下显得有点装相之外，都没有什么值得额外考虑的问题。”朱雀怀疑地哼了一声，鲁路修则咳嗽了一声。“我的意思是，这不是私人空间，我不打算在这里对你发号施令。”

“我换回学生制服是为了在学校里走动时不那么引人注意。”朱雀指出。

“我知道。”鲁路修温声说，“之前一直是这样。”

奇怪的是，在听到对方这样讲时，朱雀莫名安心了些。皇帝的Geass究竟会给人带来多少异变，哪些是必然会丢失的、哪些能被保留而下，他都全不知晓。所以不管ZERO的回归是不是某些情况发生了变化的征兆，至少这次眼前的人没有丢失任何实际经历过的回忆。不像贴近他的晶坠，宝石的影子，一旦碎裂了便连尘屑都没能剩下。

在这里不会发号施令，也不打算强调那段特殊关系中的地位差别，意味着他不需要揣摩对方的意图，一些未经允许的简单触碰即使发生了也不会被责怪。朱雀抬起头，手肘轻轻挨到对方的小臂。“鲁路修。”他说。那个人同样看着他，神情相当认真。

“我在听。”鲁路修说。

朱雀进一步倾过肩膀，又试探着抬起手来，拇指压覆上对方的颧骨。他们挨得很近，他能嗅到对方的皮肤散发出的温暖、干净而柔软的气息。他没有说话，只是将自己的呼吸与眼前的一人相叠。他是在试探两人之间实质上的距离，隔绝了仇敌的部分，逾越了寻常友人的界限，只剩毫厘之差。然后他顿住了。鲁路修将手掌压在了他的肩头，轻轻地、不容置疑地将他推开了。

“还不是时候。”鲁路修说。

那口吻从容而随和，告诉他这距离其实不是由他来决定的。朱雀猛一下从白日的混沌迷蒙中惊醒了，他瞪着眼前的人，没有提出疑问，但他忽然觉得尽管能够从道理上说得通，这份从容还是有些荒诞离奇。他想从对方的神态与动作中寻觅出一丝破绽，像是他刚刚贴近时变得急促的鼻息，颤动的眼睫，面颊上泛起血色的痕迹。此刻都不见了，仿佛他方才所捕捉到的波动不过是他头脑昏沉间诞生的错觉。

然后鲁路修也抬起手，缓慢地、用力地压了一下他的唇角，就这样轻飘飘地松开了。“现在，回房间里去吧。”鲁路修说，“如果那是你应该待着的地方。”

 

“你不在状态。”那个人说，“你要是不介意，我会考虑下点狠手来解决这个问题。”

“如果你能做到的话，请便。”朱雀说。

他跪在房间一侧，手腕上绑了绳索，装扮和昨天几乎一样，甚至换回了圆桌骑士的制服长裤。以这样的身份与鲁路修进行对峙有一种毁灭式的快感，圆桌骑士的地位象征着ZERO曾在他手中败北，象征着昔日的出卖和今日的谎言。鲁路修还是维持着寻常学生的打扮，脱去了外衣，留下一件领口和袖口都松开的衬衫。他的皮鞋尖端踩在朱雀膝盖前方的地毯上，他将一样东西递到屈膝者眼前，叫他能看个清楚。

一把皮拍，形状长而漂亮，黑色的皮革看上去还很新。朱雀记得他们之前用过几次，但显然没让它出现什么显而易见的磨损。“我要用这个了。”鲁路修宣布道，“如你所知，我不是施虐狂，也不会无缘无故地打你，所以我们得先定好规则。”

“你要对我问话吗？”

“没错。”

“不能使用提问的方式诱导我说出与我的职责相冲突的内容，也不能涉及军事机密。”朱雀很快给出条件，“这是我的底线。”

“我还以为你的底线会更高一点呢。”鲁路修轻柔地说，听上去像某种讽刺。朱雀没有说话，看着前方的人后退了一步，将皮拍从他面前拿开了。“那么，你有权拒绝回答你认为不合适的问题，明确说出‘不’时我会把拍子竖起来敲你的肩膀，而且不会太用力。沉默和迟疑，一下，标准是停顿时长超过十秒钟。过于明显的撒谎，两下。位置由我决定。”鲁路修说，“有异议吗？”

“只有一点。”朱雀提出，“你判断撒谎的标准是什么？”

“目前来说，是直觉。”鲁路修毫无迟疑道，“因为其实你不太擅长说谎，朱雀。你擅长的是回避问题。想要看出你在哪些地方不够诚实还是挺容易的。”

这论断刺痛了他，险些将他给气笑了。“听上去不太公平。”他忍不住让指责冲口而出，即使这显然违抗了“不得违抗”的原则，“你才是更擅长找借口骗人的那一方吧？”

“我不否认，但这会儿正跪在地上的人不是我。”鲁路修平淡地回答他。有一秒朱雀想要不经允许就抬起头，瞪向那双属于说谎家的眼睛。是哪件事更让自己难以忍受呢，鲁路修能够找准自己的痛处，还是自己有很大可能已经是在向清醒过来的ZERO屈膝了？朱雀将牙关咬紧，鲁路修在这时进行了补充：“如果你明明没在说谎却被我误判了，你可以提出异议。届时我会允许你进行反击。”

“好。”朱雀打开嘴唇低声说，“我没有别的问题了。”

“很好。”鲁路修说。他走近了，用鞋尖敲了一下朱雀的膝盖，用手中的皮拍托起朱雀的下颌。“抬起头来。第一个问题，你在担心什么？”

“这个问法太笼统了。”朱雀说。他的头颅和视线朝向一并往上抬起，他得以看到鲁路修的脸，而对方也能审视到他的表情。鲁路修咂了下嘴，似乎是在苦恼于自己的失误。

“你有正在忧心的事情，我看得出来。告诉我是什么。”

“战况。”在稍加思考后，朱雀给出最为明显也最稀松平常的答案，“下一次出击的时间，和其它圆桌骑士发生冲突的可能性。我不担心被人苛责，我担心的是争端无法平息的话可能导致的恶劣后果。”

“还有？”

“这场战争的意义。”他又停顿了片刻，没有将它延长到足以让自己受罚的程度，“我并不确信我能在它结束时达成原本的目的。”

“你的目的是什么？”鲁路修追击道，同时毫无破绽地补上了说明，“之前你并没有告诉过我。”

“我确实没说过。”朱雀肯定道。因为之前即便向你道出也毫无意义，他想。现在就有些不同了。他观察着可能已经再度成为ZERO的男人的反应，给出自己的答案：“如果我的功绩足够我成为圆桌第一顺位，我可以获得自己的封地。”

有那么一会儿，鲁路修睁大眼睛，显得相当惊讶。这部分倒是任何正常人听到他的豪言壮语都会拥有的反应。片刻后那惊讶转为凝神思索，稍加沉吟后准确地道出了他还未具体说明的那部分想法。“然后你会得到11区……得到日本，并根据你的想法来改善这一片区域内人们的处境。”鲁路修说，缓缓吐出一口气，“确实是你会采用的做法。”

朱雀仍然盯着他的脸，他恢复平静的速度和方式上也看不出什么异常之处。“我还以为你会说我这种做法太疯狂了。”

“你是在揣度我的想法吗？”鲁路修笑了，伸过皮拍用平面刮了一下朱雀的脸颊，“在这种情况下？”

朱雀一时无言，直至十秒之约过去、一记清脆拍击砸在他肩头时，他才惊觉那也是问话的一部分。他暗骂自己太过松懈了，同时察觉到被抽击的地方扩散开一阵轻微的痛感。鲁路修踩在了他的膝盖上，那双专门换上的鞋很干净，从来留不下鞋印。“你还有其它放不下心的事情。”大约是知道他没法作答，鲁路修放过了之前的问题，转而发动了下一次攻击，“为什么，朱雀？你抓捕了ZERO，你成为了圆桌骑士，你取得了那么大的功绩，也获得了相应的赏赐。除了你刚刚提到的那些问题，在别人看来你是不该为自己的现状发愁的。为什么你看上去顾虑重重？”

他又没能答上来。因为事实的确如此，因为他也知道人们会如何看待自己——走了狗屎运，得了皇帝赏识，非但没被所谓的特区事故牵连，反而直接跳上了更高的踏板。可是他不会为普通的非议所困扰，使他不得平静的缘由总是更为复杂的。他又错过了回答的时机，甚至在可能是ZERO的男人的审视下转开了视线。他看着自己的膝头，踩在自己膝上的鞋面，它向后撤开了，踏在柔软地毯中没有发出多么明显的动静。鲁路修绕开了步伐，缓慢地步行至他身后，在他的脊骨上猛地抽打了一下。

“为什么你刚刚不愿意看向我的眼睛？”鲁路修说，“你又在回避问题吗？”

“我没有。”朱雀从牙缝里挤出声音，“我只是找不到答案。”

两下，分别落在他的两侧肩胛骨上。他哼了一声，身体不自觉地向前倾斜，片刻后才将重心坐稳回自己的脚跟上。被抽打的地方随着痛感生发而窜起一阵热流，冲击在固结在他心底的森冷感之间，叫他轻轻抖动了一下。人的本能是趋利避害，虽说这责罚根本达不到他无法忍受的程度，但有人已经撬开了叫他剖析自己的门扉。“说实话。”鲁路修的声音变得严厉了许多，“首先你得对自己诚实，然后我才能掌控你的情绪。”朱雀先是绷起了肩背，忽然间又像泄了力一般垮下肩膀。

“……我不知道。”他如实说。

一部分是因为回避，一部分是因为难以、或根本不愿看清自己。他垂下头，这次鲁路修没有为此责备他。“告诉我你的想法。”鲁路修的声音又缓和下来。一面手掌落在他的背后，抚过刚刚被抽击过的、还在刺痛的皮肤。“哪怕只是猜测，或者无法证实的直觉。”

朱雀咬住了嘴唇。不论是迫使自己继续剖析下去还是说服自己拾回此前的郁愤都会耗费一些时间，这段时间足够他再挨上一下。这回是手臂，他那对被绑缚的手腕条件反射地一抽，勒得绳索下方的皮肤也一阵生疼。“皇帝不信任我。”他说。这句话出口后，鲁路修绕在他身后来回踱步的轻微响动止住了。这回鲁路修沉默了很久，再开口时音调变低了不少。

“他给了你名誉和地位。”

“他给了我一个继续向上攀爬的可能性。”朱雀说，“他也随时可以扼杀它。”

他发现自己的嗓子变哑了，他不知道缘由。鲁路修缓步回到他前方，又一次用皮拍托起他的颌骨。“这跟你愿意跪在我面前有联系吗？”鲁路修问。有那么一瞬，他的声音听上去不够平稳，甚至有些烦躁不安。朱雀稍微分神去考量起了这一讯号可能代表的含义，皮拍就从他的颌骨下方移开了，改而抽在他此前没挨打的右肩上。“回答我！”鲁路修低吼道。朱雀用力咬了一下嘴唇，凶狠地瞪视回去。

“……是的。”他说。

“你想通过这样做来证明自己吗？”鲁路修追问道，眼神倏忽间暗沉下去，“证明你在必要的情况下可以足够听话？”

“不全是。”

“还有别的因素吗？”

“这是我不能回答的部分。”

为了牵制你，他想说，如果这对ZERO来说真的还有任何意义。接踵而至的抽打给他施加的负担其实不算重，皮拍造成的响动比实际的痛感要更唬人。那么他感到畏惧是因为什么？鲁路修开始能够把控好节奏了，可是取得这份进步的动机源于哪里？“好。”鲁路修说，没有给他留下喘息余地，竖起皮拍在他肩头一敲，然后将它拿开一小段距离，“下一个问题。你说你得不到信任，你认为理由是什么？”

这一次的答案浮现得很快。它涌到他的喉头，却无法顺畅地滑至舌尖，反而堵塞住了他发声的能力。这一次的抽打落在他的胸口，一声脆响恰好落在一下心拍上。他在那一刻勾下颈首，耳畔响起似有若无的轰鸣。是潮水翻涌，是烈火燃烧，是寂静之中他自己的急促呼吸。“因为什么？”而鲁路修的声音刺了进来，“要么好好说话，朱雀，要么像刚才那样直接拒绝回答。你觉得是因为什么？”

“因为我失败了。”他大声说，“也因为我是个背叛者。”

来啊，他想。来吧。继续追击下去吧，质问我这样说的缘由。不论我过去的行动实质上的正误如何，你都有权对我进行报复。那究竟是正当的责罚呢，还是心怀怨恨的过激之举呢，骄傲如你、随心所欲如ZERO，继续拆解我的痛苦又如何呢。他喘着气，自己也不明白为什么连视野都模糊了。轰鸣声还在延续，直至一声叹息掺入进来，将涌动不息的潮浪推到了一方滩涂上。

“你在发抖。”鲁路修的声音轻柔地说，“我刚刚打得太重了吗？”

朱雀仍然瞪着自己的膝头，用力眨动了一下眼睛。“不。没有。”

“那么你是在感到羞耻了。”鲁路修说，“是这样啊，因为你不习惯向人剖白。”

那明明是你的缺点，朱雀想说。不向我坦诚，不告诉我真相，蒙骗所有人，毫不介意这过程中会造成多少伤害。然后他发觉自己对这指责同样无力辩驳。鲁路修将皮拍换到了左手，朱雀一时还没明白这是什么意思，就被对方伸手覆上了头顶。“但这就是你需要做的。”鲁路修说，缓慢柔和地抚摸着他的头发，“如果你想从我这里获得什么，无论是奖赏，还是你想要的答案，你都得先做好相应的准备。既然是你在听从我的指令，那么规则就是这样。如果连你自身都没准备好，也不知晓自己真正想要的是什么，我该怎么对你进行引导呢？”

那番发言听上去那般心平气和，朱雀反而感到愈发惊疑不定。他的嘴唇哆嗦了一下，忍住了想要原地站起冲那个人吼叫、抓住其衣襟发出质问的冲动。这回他是真的开始感到疲惫了，如同有人剖开他的胸膛从中取走了一部分东西，像是积攒起来的勇气，或此前定下的决心。“……我知道了。”他低声说，忍不住向后仰头，避开了那耐心调驯般的抚摸动作，“你的表现有点……出乎我的意料，鲁路修。”

“我在试着配合你的节奏，我很努力了。”鲁路修说，声音里混入了一点儿不那么轻浮的笑意，“有几次我真以为你要跳起来揍我了，幸好你没有。看起来尝试的时候稍微胆大点是没有坏处的。”

他半蹲下来，让膝、腰、躯干的主体顺次进入跪地的一方的视野。他的手掌也向下挪移了几分，捧住了后者的面廓，拇指擦拭过眼睛下方的皮肤。他让那温存举止在静默中持续了片刻，再度开腔时换回了更为沉凝严肃的口吻。“还有，你忘记使用敬称了，朱雀。”他指出这点，“虽说是听命于人的一方，有些规矩却没法好好遵守。也难怪那位陛下不信任你呢。”

朱雀昏昏然回想了一会儿，努力寻到了自己的一小处失误。“皇帝陛下。”他更正道，“我……没有对陛下不敬的意思，只是……”

“我不是在说他。”鲁路修打断他，“事实上，我是在说我。现在是我在接受你的服从，尽管只是形式上的，但谁说形式就不重要了呢——这种情况下你该怎么称呼我呢，朱雀？”

他的意思足够明显了。说出来，就在此刻，不过是一个称呼罢了，是谎言或文字游戏都无关紧要。朱雀吸了口气，他的喉咙忽然缩紧了，叫他发不出半点声音。他张开嘴，他感到困惑，他不确定自己什么话也说不出来是因为屈辱还是愤怒，亦或是还在挣扎着不愿认输。即使他知道自己早就失败了，他刚刚才亲口承认过，但是这不意味着他需要向眼前的人彻底低头。如果只是“鲁路修”的话会好些吗，他想，如果你其实并没有……

“……抱歉，是我操之过急。”那个人忽然松了口，“别太介意。你已经做得很好了。”

他凑上前来，让朱雀能看到他的眼睛，瑰丽的、锐利的，有如深潭的紫色。他的呼吸挨得很近，细细密密地与人相叠。他所付与的触感是温润柔软的，将余下的怨愤一点一点碾磨至粉碎，让人在陷入昏沉之际不寒而栗，意识到这亲昵举动也不过是在他掌控之中的一份嘉赏、一点儿同时裹着甘蜜与毒的仁慈。


	4. Chapter 4

“哥哥。”罗洛在门口叫他。

是时鲁路修正站在自己的房间里，驻足在窗边，目送先前造访此处的临时住客在渐晚的天色中远去。“什么事？”他随口问。圆桌骑士的白衣逐渐拉作一道模糊的剪影，而罗洛的脚步在门口动了一动，听声是有一小半踏进了他的房间。

“你……对枢木朱雀做了什么吗？”

罗洛说得犹疑，似乎不确定自己该如何措辞才能准确表意。鲁路修回身瞥他，少年人白皙的面颊上晕开一抹血色，鼻尖也皱了起来。鲁路修心下了然，挂起一小抹温和微笑。“唔。”他说，“我在好好扮演皇帝指定给我的角色，不然很容易叫人起疑。无论怎么考虑，在这个时间点上和一名圆桌骑士起冲突都是不明智的。”

他的回答相当平淡。罗洛好似松了口气，表情稍稍和缓了一些。“他还在怀疑吗？”

“这个嘛，至少他没跟我当面翻脸。”鲁路修耸起肩膀，“至于他回去之后会怎么提交报告书，就看皇帝会不会在一周内签发对我的逮捕令吧。”

然而罗洛并没有被这句话给逗乐。他在门口拧着自己的手指，目光也垂了下去。“如果您不情愿的话，可以找借口推脱掉的。”他说，“我也可以帮忙打掩护。”唔，鲁路修探究地盯着那年轻人。对于可能存在的亲密关系的嫉妒，对象可能不局限于娜娜莉。他在心底进行了一番评判，修正了原先的看法和定下的方针，尝试挑选出了对于罗洛·兰佩路基来说应该会更为顺耳的回答。

“暂时不必了。要是他认定你是在帮我打掩护了，恐怕会更加怀疑我同时拿回了正确的记忆和原先的力量，并且用Geass控制了你。然后你也可能被他划为需要应对的目标。”他换上一副关怀口吻，“那样一来就麻烦了，不是吗？”

罗洛松开手指，低低应了声“是”。“不过我有办法对付他的。”他又补充道。鲁路修微笑着摇头，缓步走向门口，与他拉近了距离，一直近到触手可及。然后鲁路修真这样做了——抬起手掌，搭在对方头脸上方，半面手掌覆住前额，轻轻摩挲了几下他的头发。

“安心吧。暂时维持这段关系对我来说也有好处。”鲁路修平静地说，“只要旁敲侧击的尺度把握得当，我就能从身为第七骑士的枢木朱雀嘴里掏出一些我想获知的信息，这有利于我进一步展开行动。我很清楚我在做什么，无需为我担心。”

他在拿开手掌的一瞬有些恍惚。他很清楚自己在做什么，利用周围一切可利用的因素，尽力扭转自己身处的劣势。如果说亲昵关系足以作为诱饵，那么就抛出这一面牌。如果说这是为了使得周围局势能够纳入自己的掌控范围内，那就去做。调驯，支配，征服，让棋卒尽都回到手中为自己所用。哪怕是身在敌营的棋子，他想，若是能左右其进攻的步调，或至少是稍加拖缓——被人视为恶魔的、白色的骑士。“我知道了。”少年人的声音将他从片刻分神中拖回现实。鲁路修放下手，直视向对方的眼睛。

“之后如果还有例行汇报的工作之类的就麻烦你了，罗洛。”他说，“多谢你在这方面一直帮我糊弄他。”

 

辨清局势并做出更有利于自身的决定需要多久呢？一个夜晚，或许连睡梦中都在梳理那些杂乱思绪的末端。首先他得想清楚这场游戏中自己真实的定位，然后他得决定好自己该如何进行后续动作。令他反感的是这无疑是皇帝设下的局，他在一开始就落入了被动。但也因为皇帝不知为何将他摆放在了天平翘起的一端上，只要他愿意，他就可以不再受制于人。

一晚上的时间足够他将先前的被动应对心态转化为加以利用，至于是否需要再进一步，他还需要多加斟酌。在枢木朱雀从他的生活空间里暂时离开之后，进行冷静思考这件事就变得容易了不少。话虽如此，需要他操心的问题其实并不少，能够分给私人关系的时间不算充裕。所以当鲁路修在学校一角瞥见又一个相当熟悉但理论上不该出现在这里的身影时，他不知道自己是不是在吓得脚下一弹之余也悄悄松了口气。

他理直气壮地逃掉了体育课，把那个人拽到了无人的顶楼。“你怎么跑来了？”他转身质问她。同样是装模作样地换了套学生制服的C.C.眨了眨眼，将绑起的一束发辫从肩头拨回了身后。

“来体验校园生活。”她理直气壮道。鲁路修盯着她看了三秒钟，她才轻轻哼笑一声，背过身倚靠在扶栏上。“你在电话里语气那么冲，我以为这里出了什么问题。怎么回事？”

“你想在这里露面的话最好谨慎点。”鲁路修说，“近期可能会有圆桌骑士在学校里晃悠。”

“是熟人吗？”

“显然是。”

“我以为他忙着在欧洲当战地死神呢。”

“出了那么一点小偏差。”鲁路修咕哝道，旋即想起来能够帮忙拗正偏差的人就是面前这一位，目光看向远空又收回她身上，“既然你来了，正好，我倒是想问你呢——你帮我挣脱皇帝的Geass控制时，其实看到了一些本来不该存在的东西吧？”

C.C.半眯起眼睛，侧首凝望他片刻后微笑起来。“我以为你在那时就自己意识到了呢。”她点了一下他的额角，“再说了，存在与否又如何呢。在这方面维持现状对你也没什么坏处。”

“你的意思是我就是那种为了达成目的可以不择手段地利用一切条件的人吗？”

“我可没这么说。”她轻柔地抚摸了一下他的眼眶，“但你确实一早就决定好要利用枢木朱雀了。那么，无论是他自身的弱点，还是他被人为设计出的劣势，就达成目的而言都没什么区别。”

鲁路修抿起嘴唇，目光从那双金色的眼睛上挪开了。他本该向她询问更多事，一些电话里没能问清的、一些当面求证起来更为方便的，而不是在这里干沉默着浪费时间。他的胃里像沉甸甸地坠了一块冰，叫他想起自己眼见着那个人在自己眼前崩解了情绪、让坚固的壁垒裂开一道缝隙来供人窥探时的感受。冰块会融解，投入浓稠酒液中晕散开来，投入咽喉顺过肺腑燃烧起病态的快意。我想要那样做吗？他质问自己。并非被动应承时下的局势，或利用已有的条件扭转颓势，而是出于自己的本愿？他给不出一个确切答案，此时还不能。C.C.在他的沉默中倾过身来，手肘碰了一下他的手臂。

“觉得这样做很卑鄙吗？”她问。

“说什么呢。”鲁路修凝回眼神，“要想真正控制住他，我自己也得付出一些代价才行。既然我都为此做好准备了，再去怀疑做法是否正当就毫无意义了。”

他想起枪响，扼住自己脖颈的手，被迫匍匐在地的屈辱，从高位上俯瞰着自己的皇帝。他的眼睛忽然一阵胀痛，连带着头颅内里也传来针刺般的痛感。他按住自己的眼睑，镜片薄薄压覆在虹膜上的横亘感令他安心。“我失败过一次了，代价足够高昂。所以我不能再犯同样的错误。”他低声说，“真要我在那个人面前又一次败下阵，再被他押去见皇帝，可就不一定能继续保下命来伺机翻盘了。”

 

有两周时间相安无事。两周，足够他戴上面具发表几次国际宣讲，和中华联邦方面的发言人进行谈话，拉拢一些潜在的盟友，除掉更多不利于自己的限制。他不确定自己还能在学校里留多久，跟枢木朱雀强调过事前约定的意义这就能凸显出来了——即使在他已经离校的情况下，他也能确保及时排出空档来亲自上阵应对。虽说这会儿还没轮到那种情况，但毕竟有备无患。

这次的来电提前了一整天，而且恰逢一个没有多余安排的周末。朱雀的提箱带来了新东西，鲁路修在决定用它之前拿起它翻来覆去研究了一阵。“我们之前没用过颈圈。”他指出，“脖子上留下勒痕没关系吗？”

“制服的领口都高到这里了，驾驶服会再高一些。”朱雀说。他已经脱掉了鞋袜和外衣，在说话时那件黑底金纹的底衣也滑开了拉链的一小半，足够他露出脖颈和半段锁骨形状。他横过手指在领口处比划了一下，又比出一个稍高出一点的位置。“考虑到通常不会有太多人盯着我看，我平时行动时拉好衣领再小心点就没问题。”

鲁路修将皮革颈圈举到他面前，有点不明白他的实际想法。试探？或是挑衅？朱雀的表情没有多大波动，唯有眼神多凝聚起了几分。“那好，我会尽量给你套低一点。其实款式上我倾向于更宽一些的，就算勒红了恢复起来也快，而且不太容易把人弄伤。”鲁路修说，顿了一顿之后用手指勾住颈圈内侧，“不过看来你也不介意被弄伤。”

“更宽一点的款式是说可以固定住脖子的那种吗？”朱雀说。他摸了一下自己的脖子，拂过皮肤并将衣领向一侧拨去。“听上去确实很像你的品味，毕竟我戴上了就没法低头避开你的视线了。”

“说得不错，我会考虑。”鲁路修咕哝道。他更确信朱雀是在试探他的态度了，他得凝神别露出太多破绽，或者只在对方无暇留神时露出一丁点破绽。他把颈圈套在对方的脖颈下方，确保它能在拢好的衣领高度下藏起来，再调整到合适的松紧程度。然后他松开手，清了清嗓子。“那么，先说好这次的规则。很简单，你能挣得多少奖励取决于你的表现如何。”

“奖励。”朱雀说，裹带着一点儿哼出的鼻音，“你是这么定义亲密行为的？”

“不完全是。”鲁路修说。他给颈圈的环扣上挂好牵绳，将牵绳的中端捏在手里。在他完成这个过程的时候，他从对方眼中捕捉到一小抹不甘的阴霾。他将牵绳交到左手，空出的手从对方的额际开始顺抚过面廓。“你看，朱雀，我们之间建立起这种关系是为了削减我们双方的不安，同时消除掉潜在的矛盾。你在能够听从别人时不会感到迷惘，而我在能够对你下令时不用担心你会离我而去。然后我们走出房间，回到以往的状态，在心无顾忌的情况下才能更好地亲近彼此。”他柔声道，口吻真诚得他自己都快信了这一套说辞，“或者不如说，很抱歉我是那种不确信事态能在我的掌控之下就不会跟人加深牵绊的类型。首先我得在这个房间内确定你值得信赖，然后我才会愿意在不置身于此、或者待在这里但不处于这种情境下时也有所交付。”

这不完全是说谎，他想。假如他们不曾决裂，至今还维持着普通的友谊、然后想在这之上发展出更进一步的情谊，他多半也会是这样的心态。只是纯粹的兰佩路基纵使想要在这游戏中获得平衡和安宁感也是徒劳的，因为“不完整的”鲁路修始终不会理解自己缺失的碎片究竟在哪里。

“真是麻烦的性格。”朱雀叹道，“不过也是，你从小时候起就是这样的人了。”

他向前平伸出手腕，又收回去，作势要像往常一样自己将上衣脱下。鲁路修按住他的手背，捏了下他的手指，示意他别再继续了。“这次不把我绑起来吗？”朱雀问道。鲁路修看了眼用于存放绳索的桌台抽屉，小幅度摇了摇头。

“不了。我们换个做法。”他说，“你的双手是自由的，但如果我没允许，你就不能用它们碰我。”

朱雀吹出一口气。“不论你对我做什么？”

“不论我对你做什么。”

鲁路修说着，拉开他的手腕。朱雀没有抵抗，让双手垂落在身侧。他老实地站立着，赤足微微分开，衣链滑到胸口中部。鲁路修拉下剩余的部分，没有当即脱下那件衣服，而是将手指探入敞开的衣物内侧。从腰部开始，稍加揉捏令其不要过度紧绷，然后一段一段数过肋骨。锻炼得当的军人躯干比他结实得多，没有赘余感更不乏爆发力。鲁路修将手掌压在对方的胸膛上，感受着呼吸间规律的起伏。他故意搓了一下对方的乳头，朱雀哼了一声，手臂的线条隐约绷紧了，但没有做出更激烈的行为。

“不许主动碰我。”鲁路修重申了一遍。他向前迈了一步，脚尖抵在朱雀的两脚之间。他们的胯部轻轻碰在一起，随着鲁路修张开手臂环抱住另一人的动作而逐渐贴紧、产生了钝重的摩擦。朱雀僵立不动，两条手臂伸在半空，无法挥打也无法收紧作一个拥抱的回应。他的呼吸变得急促了，随着鲁路修用指尖攀着他的脊骨一节节上爬的势头而渐趋混乱。鲁路修低下头，将嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上，摩挲几下之后张开嘴，缓慢而用力地咬下了一口。

他听见一声喑哑喉音，没能出口的嘶鸣。不是因为疼痛，而是因为出乎意料。“这是用来代替手腕的。”鲁路修慢慢松开牙齿，抬起头来时平静地宣布道。朱雀的嘴唇抖了一抖，再度抿紧时就算作是接受了。鲁路修再次低下头，用舌尖舔过那深而明显的一圈牙印。他从朱雀的背后扯住衣物边角，用力下拉让它从肩头滑脱。上臂，手肘，手腕，停在那里。他将那件衣服拿在自己手中，勒住对方的后腰与腕骨，胯部向前顶在对方的私处。朱雀的腿面也顶在他的两腿之间，鲁路修尝试着找到一个足够合适的节奏，能够借助主动为之的身体摩擦来唤醒对方、也取悦到自己。他实际操作时脸上有些发热，他说服自己保持平常心。考虑到他此刻要做的事本质上是挑起欲望，这样的说服意义不大。

他在朱雀明确喘出一声低音时向后退去，同时完全扯脱了对方的上衣。他将那件衣服扔向床尾，只有一半成功挂上了床沿。鲁路修不再看它，伸手摸上了朱雀的裤腰。“你确定吗？”朱雀挑起眉毛。鲁路修用力掐了一下他的腰，他吃痛地哼了一声，闭上嘴不再质疑了。

“当然。”鲁路修这才说，“除非你想弄脏你的制服。如果你现在能够对我说你不介意，那我就让这条裤子留在你的身上。”

“我不……”

朱雀张了张嘴，卡出几个音节又咽了回去。他的面部肌肉绷紧了，他的嘴唇没拼能出一句完整的话应有的剩余内容。鲁路修笑了，摸索着解开他的裤腰，扯着它向下垮去。片刻之后朱雀身上只留下一条贴身底裤，它的样式本就不够宽松，这会儿稍微鼓胀起来的性器就已经给绷得轮廓毕现。鲁路修盯着那地方审视了一会儿，端住下颌以掩饰住自己紧张吞咽唾沫的行为。

“现在跪下。”他命令道，“随便你怎么放你的手，但别主动来碰我。”

朱雀的嘴角明显抽搐了一下，随后还是照做了。他膝跪在鲁路修面前，双手按在自己的腿面上。鲁路修直接用干净的鞋底踩住了他的膝头，逐渐向前蹭过他的大腿内侧，然后碾在了他的两腿之间。朱雀又喘了一声，手指收拢握作半拳，在腿面上用力按出凹陷。鲁路修用鞋尖抵着他的下腹，让鞋底中段的凹处和粗糙纹路嵌在他凸起的性器上，隔着内裤的一层布料倒是不至于擦伤。

“你知道吗，还是脱了要好一点。”鲁路修说。他伸出手，向前够到朱雀的后颈，并将对方的脑袋按向自己的胯间。“不然我会一直记着我是在让一名圆桌骑士对我表示服从这件事，老实说这有点僭越了，还对帝国荣光有点不敬。”

“如果看轻我就算不敬的话，你也不是第一人了。”朱雀闷在他的裤腰下方说，呼出的热气隔着衣料也烘得他一阵舒爽，可是那张嘴所说的内容就是另一回事了，“我的名声一直不太好，在成为列席圆桌后也一样。”

鲁路修反应过来这番话的意思，指根稍一用力，绞住了朱雀的头发。朱雀的口鼻一齐撞在他的阴茎边上，闷下一阵细小的笑声。“……生气了？但这是事实。”那声音含糊地响在他的腰部以下，“另外，考虑到你本来的目的是什么，我觉得在这个过程中强调我现在的身份地位才会让你更加兴奋——不是这样吗？”

“好啊。”鲁路修咬牙道，“下回我会考虑真的让你弄脏制服。”

他清醒过来，意识到这的确是一次试探。将自身作为武器，诱使对方在心神摇曳下露出破绽，他们两人都在做相同的事，这让他的负疚感减轻了许多。那么，他想，我给自己找点乐子也没什么大不了的。他听见朱雀埋在自己胯间吸气的声音，他踏回地面，松开对方的后颈，绞住一绺头发让对方稍微后仰，然后打开了自己的裤腰。他将鼓胀的性器从内裤里掏出，燥热感从腹下一直烧至他脸上。他强迫自己维持匀速呼吸，以及在开口时不要发出明显到足以令人察觉的颤音。

“张嘴。”他说，“含住它，然后取悦我。”

朱雀在照做之前抬起头来看了他一眼，那双绿眼睛仰向他，阴霾被吞噬了，取而代之的是风暴与涡旋。鲁路修用手掌压住对方的头顶，阻断了他的目光。朱雀没有多说什么，循着命令贴近了自己的嘴。他的嘴唇干燥而柔软，这触感不知为何比就亲吻而进行的尝试更为明显。他没有用上手指掌握方向，他直接对准了逐渐抬头的阴茎顶端，他的嘴唇贴在龟头上缓缓打开，一点一点将它安全地含进去。干燥柔软的部分逐渐向湿润过渡而去，他将嘴张得更开，避免让牙齿造成的磕碰过于严重。然后是他的舌头，毫无征兆地从口腔中前探，尖端轻而湿热地舔舐在铃口上。

鲁路修倒抽了一口气。他捂住自己的嘴，匀下两次呼吸后才将手掌拿开，搭放到朱雀所戴的颈圈上，拾起了牵绳的一端。他慢慢调整着牵绳握在手中的长度，而朱雀在听话地含着他的龟头，用口腔包裹着它、用舌头描摹它的轮廓。那条舌头进行舔舐的方式颇具煽动性，鲁路修自己都惊讶于身下那根活计完全勃起的速度。他低下头，瞥见朱雀的手臂挪动了一些，似乎是探向了自己的胯间。“把手拿开。”鲁路修嘶声说，补上了此前所下达的命令的漏洞，“没有我的允许也不要摸自己。”

他又一次抬起单足，让鞋底代替朱雀自己的手指压在了那根还绷在内裤里头的东西上。朱雀发出一声含糊的气音，将他的阴茎咽得更深，牙齿轻轻刮过了冠状沟。太奇怪了，鲁路修想。若是还有什么能比朱雀会在他的踩踏下勃起更奇怪，那就是对方甚至会像刚才那样边吸他的老二边手动自慰。他知道朱雀硬了，隔着鞋底的顶立感没有自己只穿着袜子时那么明显，就算少去了一层制服长裤的包裹也是如此——可终归是能感受到的。他扯着牵绳让对方向前勾颈，胸腹间顶着他的膝盖，难说是在为他提供支撑还是正好反过来。朱雀舔着他的性器，渐渐开始移动颈首进行有规律的吞吐活动。

朱雀的牙齿还是会时不时磕到人，但并不严重。他的吸气声变得很明显，他的胸膛起伏和腰间的抖动都能让鲁路修捕捉到变化的幅度。鲁路修扯得更加用力，在对方愈发夸张的吮吸声中同样喘息起来。没什么不好的，他想，事实上是感觉太好了。他的鞋面慢慢下滑，仅用脚尖漫不经心地碾在对方的腿根一侧，让更多粗砺摩擦落在裸露出来的皮肤上而非那个坚硬又脆弱的性器官上。他的鞋跟顿落回地面，跷起的足尖顶在那沉甸甸的一包上。然后他完全放下脚，身体也随之向前一压。

朱雀被这一下顶得呛了起来，喉咙里发出了难受的断音。他在拼命吸气，手掌几度抬起又放下，其中一次已经捏紧了拳头。鲁路修看见了，怀疑了一秒自己在这会儿遭到打击会不会留下什么终身性的弊病。但结果朱雀没有动手揍他，也没有直接咬合牙齿。朱雀将手放下去，凶狠地扣向自己的膝头。若不是他的指甲修得短而整齐，鲁路修就要怀疑他这一下能把他自己抓出血来了。

顶在口腔深处、卡在喉管上的颤动持续了一段时间，不待它完全平息，鲁路修就后退了一步，同时将牵绳松开一段，给对方空出一片喘息余地。朱雀用力咳了一声，捂着自己的喉咙揉了揉，然后是颌骨两侧。“你刚刚在说安全词吗？”鲁路修问。他的问法显然不太对，朱雀很快就进行了反击。

“……没有。”朱雀哑着嗓子回答，“我倒想知道被塞住嘴的情况下该怎么说。”

“你可以说的，至少可以尝试说。”鲁路修解释道，暗骂自己在这方面还不够熟练。他整理了一下语句，确保它们能准确传达出自己的意愿，这才又一次开口。“如果我听到你发出足够明显的声音，我就会拔出来留给你一些说话空间的。虽然我有自信赶在你真的说出口之前就停下来，但你得保证自己拥有‘在该说的时候就说出来’的意愿。”

“那你可真够体贴的。”朱雀说。他闭上眼，将手按回膝头，鼻尖冲着他还挺在半空的性器所在的方位顶了一下。“行了，让我给你直接含出来吧——除非你想射在别的地方。”

他再度用湿热口腔裹住那根阴茎进行服务时，鲁路修没再过多刁难他。鲁路修将牵绳松开很长一段，用脚跟撑着地面，足尖轻轻碰着他绷在底裤里的性器轮廓。余下的事情就变得相当容易了，既然双方都能在这样的行为中获得一定的乐趣，那么在合适的时候放开管制即可。尽管现状荒唐又可笑，就像他们两人互相困住了彼此，那又如何呢。鲁路修由着自己小腹中的热度随着欲望的攀升而被引导而出，他在达到高潮之前看向埋在自己身下的人，从蓬松的短发到背脊躬下的弧度。如果说你真的想要这个，他想，我所给予你的，抚慰或是苦痛——再怎么隐蔽的渴望在这样的距离下都是容易察觉的。

他泄在朱雀的嘴里。他半张着嘴喘气，让身体间的战栗随着飘飘然快感的逐渐减弱而缓慢止住。他飘到云端又坠回地面，踏回重心用力碾磨了几下对方的阴茎。朱雀含着他的阴茎抖动了一下，鲁路修挪开脚，将自己的性器从对方嘴里抽出了。他后退了两步，足以让他从对方双腿夹缝的阴影中辨识出底裤上逐渐浸开的湿润痕迹。朱雀垂着头，喉咙里传出明显的吞咽声。他用手背揩拭了一下嘴角，又用舌头将揩拭过的痕迹给舔了去。他的肩膀渐渐松垮下来，气息也稍微调匀了，鲁路修这才继续向他下令。

“帮我清理干净。”鲁路修说，“当然了，现在你可以用手碰我了。”

他原以为对方会用抽纸或湿巾做这个，他可没料想到实际的行动会是这样。第七骑士沉默地向他膝行过来，握住他萎顿下去的阴茎根部，仔细地用舌面帮他清理走了前端裹杂的唾液和精液痕迹。“朱雀……？”鲁路修讶异道，想要提问却一时说不出更多话。仍然跪在他面前的男人替他将他的老二给塞回到内裤里，又进一步整理好他的裤腰，这才扶着自己的腿站了起来。他们的视线回到同一高度上，鲁路修得以重新看清对方的面容。“喉咙难受吗？要喝点水吗？”他总算能够继续发声，“你……”

然后朱雀笑了。不带分毫讥讽，倒是更贴近困苦的意味。他的眼眶有点泛红，他的声音还是喑哑的。“啊，需要的。不管是水还是别的。”他说，“我会如你所愿，所以……”他的眼睑阖拢了大半，他的身躯向前倾来，他张开手臂，牢固地抱住鲁路修，埋在后者肩颈之间沉沉呼吸。

……给我更多吧。

温度和气息，不会涣散的、足够坚实的形廓，存在于此的证明。还有什么呢？鲁路修有点茫然地反抱住他的腰际，想要确认他的身躯仍在发颤的缘由为何。裹着一声叹息，朱雀又开了口，喑哑言语贴在耳根处拂过，也不知是战书或是已然开始妥协的证明。

“如果你，”他低声说，“真的能让我臣服的话。”


	5. Chapter 5

“朱雀，”女人的声音说，“最近发生了什么事吗？”

塞希尔·柯尔米抱着她的记事板站在阶梯下方。机库里的人不多，除去负责安保工作的小队和几个负责例行检查的技术员，熟面孔也就只有她一个了。罗伊德和妮娜各自都很忙碌，他说不出这是让他感到还不错还是有些紧张。他大可以直接从驾驶座向外一跃而下，但被女人担忧的目光这么看着，年轻的第七骑士笑叹了一声，老老实实地走下了梯阶。“能有什么事呢？”他随手拉了拉驾驶服的领口权当作形式上的散热，“我的驾驶协调率不是恢复了不少吗。”

他踩回地面时将手套扯了下来。曾经需要被藏起的勒痕已经淡得看不见了，即使将那部分暴露于人前也没多大关系。他还是下意识地拉了下袖口，然后才反应过来，用空余的拇指蹭了一下手腕外侧的皮肤。“你前阵子的情绪很糟糕。”塞希尔说。她陪着他向机库另一端走去，领他去做关于驾驶员的那部分例行检查。流程上没有任何问题，一切如常。

“因为ZERO恢复活动了，我遭受到的压力也增加了不少。”朱雀无奈地耸了下肩，“你知道我是以什么理由成为圆桌骑士的。”

“不。”塞希尔说。她侧眼向他望来，眼神温柔而通透。“早在ZERO恢复活动之前就开始了。你从欧洲折返过一次，从圣彼得堡回来之后，你就一直……而且越来越糟。”

她的话语纯是带着好意的，是在表达关切与担忧。朱雀一时怔住，连带着脚步都停了下来。该说她的直觉还算敏锐呢，还是自己的情绪管控真的做得不到位呢。“是吗。”他苦涩地捡回自己的声音，“我没注意到。让你们感到困扰了吗？抱歉。”

“你对谁的态度都还不错啦，就是自己待着的时候脸色实在不怎么样。”罗伊德不知道从哪个角落冒了出来，镜片后头挂着黑眼圈，脚步晃得像熬了两个通宵。朱雀很怀疑他到底有多少底气能就脸色不好这种事指责别人。他从塞希尔手中抢走了记事板，将它举起来看了老半天。“那么，最近发生了什么好事吗？”然后罗伊德懒洋洋地说，“本来变得挺难看的数值都开始回升了，皇帝陛下在11区给你放了什么特效药吗？”

朱雀盯着那块板的底端，罗伊德的镜片在一个仰角下闪闪发光。他被那光亮晃得眼晕，又或者不是那光亮的问题，是他刚刚想明白的那句话的含义。被旁人察觉到的变化，恶性的与良性的，要么是他自己在主动逃避，要么是他已然被蒙蔽而不自知。战斗欲望上的高涨也算是精神状态好转吗？他有些想笑，同时明白这不是答案的全部。他将自己的手套紧紧捏着，手指绞紧指端长条状的裁剪痕迹里。

“朱雀？”又是塞希尔的声音。他转过头，对上她温柔的浅色眼睛。有一秒他的确想要倾诉，关于皇帝藏下的秘密，关于蛮不讲理的刑罚，关于他所犯下的、无人知晓的过错，有那么多、那么多——他轻轻眨了下眼，牵起一个略显僵硬的微笑来。

“不……什么都没有。”他这样说，“定期回去拜访一下老朋友罢了，可能对改善心情有帮助吧。”

 

现在想来，培育武器和饲养家畜总是有些不同的，更接近于要将猛兽的爪牙打磨锐利。人要如何激发笼子里的困兽的凶性呢？给它一个敌人就是了。鲁路修要么是那个敌人，要么是笼子，两者的特质都能在他身上重合。在ZERO已经开始重新活动的当下，依然将鲁路修稳固在学校里的理由又是什么呢——牵制？还是别的？

精神状态好转是因为再次拥有了明确需要自己去对付的敌人，类似于临战前会大量分泌肾上腺素，兴奋能够缓解那些无止尽的怀疑和畏惧——如果事情真这么简单就好了。朱雀回到自己的房间里，解开衣领向一侧拉开。锁骨上的那一小圈牙印淡化的速度比绳索勒痕更快，事实上它也没能痛上多久。他从镜子里盯着它，手指绕着它描绘出齿印弧环的轨迹。

情况是好转了。塞希尔这么暗示，罗伊德明说了出来。为什么？以ZERO的复出为节点，或是以他重新见到ZERO复出后的鲁路修·兰佩路基的那一次作为转折点。事出有因，他不是一无所知。应敌的亢奋不是全部，甚至这说法本身也不够准确。朱雀将衣领拨回去，将衣链直接扯开。他分神想鲁路修替他做这个的动作可比他自己要有耐心多了，从速率和粗暴程度上就看得出来。他想起鲁路修之后又咬紧了牙，赤身裸体地走到淋浴下方时才松开来喘了口气。他将水流调得偏大，让它们坚硬地击打在他的皮肤上。

我知道答案，他想。

凶性与挑战的欲望之外的，自我麻痹与沉沦。特效药在某种意义上和毒药无异。因为他会忍不住去想要追寻，他曾经珍视的、为之描绘的一个梦境，在他跋涉于泥沼中的年间变得虚浮不定，时至如今更是叫他怀疑起了它真正的价值。然而他没有放弃，他还在前行便意味着他没放弃。所以说这就是答案了，鲁路修对他来说是那样重要，多么仓惶可笑的立场分异都无法叫他彻底死心。

而鲁路修不知是否发现了这点，甚至已经在一点、一点地拿回真正的主导权了。因为你变成了完整的你吗，朱雀想，还是你的欲望和我一样逐渐失控了，只能变本加厉地将它投映在我的身上？能够成为主导者的鲁路修，愿意去引导旁人、也有底气对人下令的鲁路修，如果说是这样的鲁路修，哪怕所指出的路径有可能是错误的……

朱雀在手掌已经毫无必要地搓了胯下太久的时候才意识到这是很烂的一起自慰。生理欲望对于一直跑在前线积攒压力的人而言并不罕见，他能够在晨起时脱下并揉皱一条湿漉漉的底裤，也能在必要的时候把勃起的东西捏在手里搓一发火。他将肩膀撞在潮湿的墙壁上，力道之大在响起“砰”的一声之余叫他的骨头都疼了起来。他想起很多不必要的画面，像是那些杂乱的梦，他经历过或幻想过的内容。他想起他含着鲁路修的阴茎，他品尝着、描摹着对方的欲望的温度、味道和形状。他的嗓子变得不太舒服，于是他倚靠着墙壁干呕了一下。他自己的阴茎硬得更厉害了。他想要尽快完事又找不到合适的时机，他想也许交由别人来统管会轻松得多。如果我愿意听话，如果我愿意将更多东西交付给别人。如果所有的焦灼困苦都能寻到解决之道，即使他仍然永远不会获得安宁，但如果能在践行的过程中寻觅到这趟旅途、以及他自身的价值所在。

我想寻求到一个答案。他闭上眼。如果你能够自诩公义，能替别人决定正误，能带动所有人陪你一同前行。如果你能解决这一切。如果你能引发奇迹，如果你能拯救谁的话。

告诉我。

他的精液顺着下压的手指滴落，堆积在足底的平面上，被水流冲散又汇入下水口。他将手掌仔仔细细冲洗干净，他的指腹用力擦过消失的绳索勒痕。他的指肚被水浸得发皱，他在清洗完毕后蹲下身去，在足以带来击打感的水流下方缓缓抱住了自己的脑袋。

 

“你失约了。”鲁路修说。

距离他们又一次约定好的时间已经过去了两天又十个半小时，朱雀才单手拎着提箱踏进了兰佩路基的住所。这是一个周日的晨时，鲁路修对这趟错过约定时间点之后进行的突然袭击显得并不意外。他在将人迎进门后就先一步上了楼，待到朱雀也到了二层，发现他安安静静地守在房间门口。他用一件宽松晨袍取代了平时的睡衣，看上去并不打算在这一日外出，或至少是午前的半天。朱雀走到他身前两步远的距离上，他依然没有挪开位置。

“抱歉。”朱雀说。鲁路修将眼睑垂下一半，显得恼火也显得委屈，表情管控恰到好处。

“我以为你至少会在确定自己赶不上航班时给我来一通电话。”他说。

“而我以为你会在我迟到后的半小时内就反拨给我进行求证的。”朱雀说。

“为什么？”鲁路修问。他的声音很轻，他将眼睑多抬起来了一点儿，这就看起来是在真心实意地进行关怀了。“你那时候在战场上吗？”他问道，语气变得严厉了，语速也加快了些，“临时出击太忙碌了，抽不出身来，还是受伤了？我知道这种损伤通常都不能对公众进行披露，但反正我也不会告诉别人。我想了解实际情况，朱雀，别在这方面隐瞒我。”

“我没有受伤。”朱雀说，“而且一直处于可通讯地区内。”鲁路修真的会为他考虑，这使得他更为烦闷不堪了。在他对受伤的猜想进行否认之后，鲁路修的眉头舒展开了，留意到这点让朱雀心下泛起一阵苦涩。鲁路修向他伸出手，像是想要隔空虚按上他的胸口，末了只是在身前轻轻一挥，停在某一点上比出一根食指。

“那么，给我一个理由。”鲁路修说。

若是能简单地进行说明就好了。最难以开口的事情往往都没有合乎逻辑的理由，往往出于一时冲动，而人们总是很难为情绪化的行为进行辩解。难道他能够坦白吗？说他是忽然间害怕了，担心自己继续沉沦下去会导致他落入败局，在命定的对手面前溃不成军。他沦陷的速度太快了、太快了，只要鲁路修愿意继续像这样将引导局势的线绳收入手中，枢木朱雀就必然会被牵着走。拥有一个目的，一份执着，能够服从于足够明确的指示，就不需再将时间耗费在对自己心存怀疑上了，而人们总会在得到喘息之机时获得可悲的幸福感。

有一天他可能会变得甘愿如此，他可能会认输的。他可能输得一败涂地，而他本不该就这样轻易放弃。他在那样的犹疑和畏惧中退缩了一次，逃开了约定的时间，逃开了要与他的对手相见的场合，但结果他还是被牵引回来。他被自己牵引回来。朱雀感到疲惫而恼火，他那些已成为一团乱麻的思绪无法顺理清楚，他无法向对方服软也无法应下那份关怀自己的好意。他警告自己不要表现得太不知好歹，但他再度开口时还是控制不住地语气发冲。

“应当由我来给你提供理由吗？”他绷着嗓子质问。于情于理，一名正在为帝国立功的圆桌骑士，对一个名义上的平民，即便违背约定也不会为人谴责。他不想拿自己的头衔说事，但事实如此。他向前迈了一步，嗅到一点儿混着淡淡薄荷和紫罗兰的气味。“反正我无论何时来这里你都待在阿什弗德，除非你是逃课出去了。”他忽然咧嘴笑了，“这样说来，我都忘记问了，你这学期挨过多少次警告？……但反正你在悠闲够了之后还是会回来，你又没法留在别的地方。”

他是被长距离的飞行冲昏了头脑，或是由于别的什么。他在说完话两秒后咬住下唇，双手垂落在身侧攥紧又松开。你不能，他想，你不该离开这里的。因为我就是为此而来的，成为用于牵制你的筹码，让你留在这里、始终都在这里——即使ZERO的行动范围已经在向海外扩张了，即使那个戴着面具的身影在别处露面的次数越来越多。可是鲁路修要留在这里，他应当、而且他必须。“朱雀。”鲁路修喊道。受命而来的第七骑士呛笑了一声，面对着他低下了头去。

“对不起。”朱雀说，“我失约了，是我没能信守承诺。为此我会道歉。可是既然你会留在这里，鲁路修，既然你哪都不会去，就算我不那么遵守约定也——”

“朱雀。”鲁路修只是喊他。

压低了声音，放缓了速率，像是仔细地让那几个音节滑过喉与舌，从嘴唇轻触间迸落。朱雀忽然没了将话说完的勇气，他哽住了，像被一根针戳进了要害，让积压在里边的气头悄然泄了个干净。他垂下头就没再动，他见着鲁路修的脚尖靠了过来。“即使不考虑到那一层关系，或者还没确定下来的别的什么，即使只作为友人，失约也是会让人生气的。”鲁路修缓声说，“除非你想变成一个糟糕的朋友。你希望事情变成这样吗，朱雀？”

“……不。”他答道，困惑于对方为何不回应以等量的尖刻，“但我……”

“而考虑到那一层关系，排布好的计划被主观违抗是会让人感到不快的。”鲁路修没等他说完。实际站在门前的人向斜后方靠去，才刚靠近一点的脚尖朝着那方向撤开了。门被打开了，朱雀在门轴转动时茫然抬头，对上了开门的那位的眼睛。“所以只要你走进这个房间，我就会惩罚你。”鲁路修的语气相当平和，唇角甚至还噙着一点儿似有若无的微笑，“当然了，你也可以选择现在就掉头离开。如果你不想用这种方式求得我的谅解，没关系——回去你的前线建功立业吧，毕竟我也不能奢求堂堂一名圆桌骑士愿意向我低声下气。而如果你那么做了，隔上一段时间我也就不会继续对你生气了。所以没什么大不了的。”

朱雀看着打开的门，门洞是不加掩饰的陷阱。“如果我那样做了，”他慢慢说，对于自己如此擅长解读鲁路修的真实情绪而感到惊讶，“你不会对我一直生气，因为我会失去更进一步的资格、而不值得你挂心的人自然不会再令你生气了——是这个意思吗？”

“猜猜看啊。”鲁路修说。他站在门边，既不伸手邀请也不阻拦。基于双方自愿的原则，朱雀想起来，双方自愿——他盯着眼前的选择题看了片刻，迈步向前去了。

 

房间里的陈设有些变化，不靠窗的墙边多了一个高大的X形支架，稳固地立在墙边，中部是一块覆住轴线的圆板，伸展出的四条支岔上有拘束用的皮质圈环。那东西的大小实在很难让人忽视，在放下提箱之后，朱雀几乎是立刻被吸引住了目光，稍加打量便明白了它的用途。“这东西你是从哪弄来的？”他讶异道。鲁路修从门口进来，朱雀听到了门板合上的声响。他扭过头，鲁路修耸了下肩。

“赌场。”鲁路修解答道，“别用这种眼神看我，你知道那些权贵们喜欢混迹的地方通常都干净不到哪里去的。”

“我以为你不会放任自己的品味变得跟他们一样差呢。”朱雀说。他更好奇鲁路修是让谁帮忙把这东西弄进房间的，要说愿赌服输还包括搬运工作也不是说不通，但他克制不住想象了一下罗洛在旁帮忙搬运和组装时轻轻拧起来的脸。鲁路修摇了摇头，迈步走向那座立架，将将与朱雀擦肩而过时伸手搭在了他的肩头。

“啊呀，正在努力升职的新晋权贵阶层在说什么奇怪的话呢。”鲁路修说，“我托人帮忙调整过高度了，对你来说应该很适用。”

他就这样没费多大力气地把朱雀拉到了立架前方。离得近了就能看清更多细节，于是朱雀留意到从那四条支岔后方伸展出来的握柄与卡槽。鲁路修转动了一下握柄，那个高大X形夹角便缩小了许多，下方的两道支岔末端落回到几乎挨着地面的高度上。鲁路修比出一个“请”的手势，朱雀咂了下嘴。他看向那个人的眼睛，那双眼睛好似在审视他，又似在再平静不过地等候他服从指示。朱雀犹疑着伸出手去，鲁路修忽然开了口。

“记得先脱掉衣服。”他说。朱雀顿住了，两段指节按在圆板中央。“是的，脱掉衣服再上去。我没有限制你自己动手，除非你想让我代劳。”

“多少？”

“全部。”

不知是阴天的缘故还是别的，鲁路修的眼睛颜色看起来很深。朱雀后退一步，缓慢地深呼吸了一次，没有提出异议。脱去衣物的部分对他来说不算困难，不如说他要是一件不落穿着全套就待在这里接受随便哪套惩罚把戏还挺奇怪的。他没有迟疑到需要鲁路修来上手帮助的地步，鲁路修只是在一旁看着他，检阅他逐渐露出更多的皮肤。没有多出的伤口，也没有足够清晰的印记。朱雀让长裤也落到地板上，刚刚在立架前方背过身，就听见鲁路修在旁边进行重复强调：

“我说全部。”

朱雀闭上眼睛，把仅剩的那条内裤也给扯落了。他的后背向着支架靠过去，凭着腿部的触感调整了一下足底分开的距离，然后稍微踮起了脚尖。他睁开眼时鲁路修正躬在他身前，有条不紊地绑好了他的膝腿和足踝，硬质而顺滑的黑发散落在两鬓与前额。鲁路修的脑袋离他裸露出的性器很近，但在这个角度下朱雀无法辨识出对方的神情是否会因此而松动变化。绑住他的下肢的动作相当平稳，除去调整松紧时有些不太容易掌握好程度、多耗费了一些时间，这个过程还算顺利。

鲁路修直起身时已经看不出脸红或者不自在的痕迹了。他将双手放在朱雀的腰间，手掌向上滑动，朱雀配合地将双手举过头顶，让鲁路修能够在另两条支岔上绑住他的手臂。“脚下放松。”鲁路修说，走到一边去转动了握柄。支架旋转分离的角度拉开了一些，朱雀的脚尖差不多悬空了，勒住他四肢的束带绷紧了一些。鲁路修又顺次检查并调整了一番，这才拉过圆盘一侧相对更长的皮质束带，勒在他的胸口和腹部，然后将它们的末端卡死在另一侧。“以你的柔韧程度，角度打开得稍微大一点也没关系吧？”鲁路修问。朱雀抿起嘴唇，勉强地点了一下脑袋。

于是他的四肢被打开的支架角度拉扯开来，胳膊如何活动倒是无妨，在两腿都被拉得笔直的情况下分开角度就不那么轻松了。他自身的柔韧性可以确保他不会受伤，但他的大腿还是紧绷得愈发厉害。逐渐加大的拉扯感忽然停下了，他听见握柄被卡槽固定住的声响，然后鲁路修从那一侧退步到他正前方，端着下颌端详了他好一会儿，随后满意地笑了。

“很好。”鲁路修说。他的声音变得轻而柔软，手指从朱雀的前额顺抚到面颊上。“接下来我会蒙上你的眼睛。有什么问题吗？”

“有。”朱雀怀疑道，“你该不会把我挂在这里蒙完眼之后掉头就走吧？”

鲁路修笑容未减，沉默了短暂的几秒钟。“你看，你还是挺了解我的。”然后他说。朱雀重重叹了口气，这似乎让对方更加开心了。“放心好了，我跟罗洛提前打过招呼了，他在二十四小时内都不会靠近这个房间。”鲁路修又说，拍了拍他的脸颊以示安抚，“所以你不会被别人看到这么好笑又可怜的样子的，除非我可爱的弟弟突然不愿意听我的话了。”

“鲁路修。”朱雀咬牙切齿道。被叫名字的那一人竖起一根手指来，放在他的嘴唇上。

“我说了这是惩罚吧？”鲁路修眨了下眼，“嘘——嘘。”

——嘘。既然是你自己选择的走入陷阱，就别在这时候才抱怨了。朱雀读出对方的意思，悻悻然抿起了嘴唇。这回蒙上他的眼睛的不是纱巾，是专用的眼罩，严实地将全部光亮都阻挡在外。然后他听见脚步声，在视野被阻断的黑暗中逐渐离自己远去。鲁路修再开口时，朱雀听得出那声音确实已经到了远离自己的地方，大致在房门口处。门被打开了，他听见门轴转动的动静。

“那么，”鲁路修说，“一会儿见。”

他听见门被关上了，还有锁扣合上的咔哒一响。

 

严格说来我在明知道你会生气的情况下跑过来不是想被挂在这里整理思绪的，朱雀想。

事实上他也很怀疑这么自顾自地思考到底有没有实质性的用处，考虑到他多少是抱着寻求答案的心态来的。虽说那些绑缚住他的圈环足够结实，他用不着自己支撑住身体的重量，但他的腰部和下肢只能紧绷着，时间久了之后肯定会有点累。他觉得自己这副样子在别人的视角下看应该是挺愚蠢的，截至目前为止发生的这一切都挺愚蠢的。他可以挣脱，把手脚上的绑缚弄断，把蒙住眼睛的遮障物扯下来。他想去尝试的话，他的力量应该是足够的。

朱雀垂下头，就像从前他被背剪双手捆住手腕时一样，没有进行像样的抵抗和挣扎。他知道鲁路修这样做的理由，这是一次还击。惩罚源起于他的失约，违约的一方活该被冷落。像这样被困在黑暗里、被赤裸地吊在支架上让他感觉很奇怪，好像自己的身体不再是身体，是一件被陈列出来的物品。被放置在这里的时间与他主动回避的时间相比似乎更为难熬，至少他推迟来东京特区的时间时是自己做出的决定，而他被悬挂在这里展示裸体是别人替他做主实行的。

主导权是在鲁路修手上的，这大概就是鲁路修想向他强调的事实。无论是这场游戏、试探的步奏还是除此之外的亲密关系，其过程和结果都不由他来把握。朱雀喘了口气，感到紧张之余逐渐接受了这个事实。房间里没有别人也不会有别人，这是他唯一获得的安慰，同时也是让他加倍警惕的一点——独占欲与控制权的彰显。他会且只会在鲁路修面前被这样对待，时下如此，往后……往后的形势没有谁能说准。时间过去了多久？五分钟还是更长？他听得见墙壁上的时钟，在一片寂静中秒针走得很响。那么他要数着秒来进行计时吗？

他数到三位数时尚有耐心，到四位数之后腿已经有些麻了。他漏过了一个数，然后是更多，渐渐忘记了自己原本数到了哪。他的呼吸变得粗沉了许多，有几次他以为自己听见了门响，然后他意识到那可能只是他自己不慎发出了恼火的嘟囔。他将手指蜷起来，钝重地抠着自己的掌心。房间里的温度不算低，但他周身的皮肤都暴露久了还是有些凉。他开始感到焦躁和疲惫，甚至开始隐蔽地渴求起来自异体的触碰。这渴望一旦开始增长便难以停止，他几乎幻想出了指针走动间另一人接近自己的步伐，一个温暖的热源，让呼吸拂在他战栗的皮肤上。他的指尖刺在掌心纹路里，气息也开始不够稳定。就在这时忽然有什么碰到了他的手指，耐心地、一点一点地按揉着他的指节，似乎是想让他在弄伤自己之前能够稍微放松一些。

“鲁路修……？”

“是我。”一个熟悉的声音回答道。就在近处，在他身前不远处。朱雀的手臂一下子绷得更紧了，那触感落到他小臂上，来回抚摸了几下。“安静点，别乱动。”鲁路修的声音很低，“我知道你的力气很大，你要是真想挣脱，就以这些东西的牢固程度来看，估计是困不住你的。所以劳烦别乱动，我花了几个大筹码才把它们完整地弄来，一次惩罚都没完成就被你搞坏可不太好。”

“我以为你……”

朱雀哽住了，他感觉到鲁路修的手指，轻柔而不容置喙地竖在他的唇上示意噤声，待到他咽下质疑的话语后才悄然挪走。他确信自己方才没听见门响，也没听见接近自己的脚步声——不，房间里铺着地毯，倘若故意放轻动作、耐心也足够，是能做到悄然无声地走动的。所以鲁路修应该一直没离开房间，站或坐在某处欣赏他的窘态，可能还悠闲地看了一会儿手机或书本之类的。借助视觉遮障进行的把戏，他因这份欺骗而愤怒，又被那抚摸逼得毫无办法地僵直在原处。有什么比手指更为柔软的东西碰到了他的小臂，隐约呼出温热潮湿的气流。他晕乎了片刻才反应过来那是一个吻。鲁路修的嘴唇碰出轻轻一响，逐寸逐寸移向他被绑住的手腕，越过用于固定的皮革，挨蹭到他自行抠住的手掌上。

他的手指就这样不由自主地分开了，茫然地感知着鲁路修的唇、齿与舌。那一连串的吻截停在他平展开来的指尖上，然后离他而去。朱雀在这短暂的空白中咬住嘴唇里侧，艰难地咽下了一口唾沫。“你看，这种只能调整手脚分张程度的还不算功能完备，还有一种可旋转的能在绑好人之后把人倒悬过来。”他听见鲁路修说，“不过我觉得那种有点太过了，倒挂久了的话会很难受的，指不定比挨鞭子还难受呢。”

那话语从他的肢端一路挪移回他正前方，贴着他的颈项，在尾音处含住他的喉结。他在止不住为之颤抖时听见鲁路修模糊发笑，亲吻与指腹按揉沿着他的脖颈顺向另一侧肩头，沿着臂膀慢慢地攀爬上右手尚未舒开的指节。就像是慢条斯理地用亲吻烙下某种标记，又或是在进行某种调驯。他的上肢松弛下来，止不住地发起了抖。

然后又是一次中断。“这种支架有时候会用于惩罚和展示不够听话的奴隶，虽然严格来说我不怎么喜欢这个用法。”鲁路修的声音说，这回是贴在他锁骨间的凹陷处。那些亲吻还在延续，贴到他的胸膛上，钝重地覆过他的心口。“你也用不着像那样看轻自己，朱雀。毕竟不管是你，还是那些失去了国土和庇护所并且沦为奴隶的可怜人，大家在人格上是平等的，刻意强调落差并进行羞辱是毫无意义且惹人厌恶的行为。”

鲁路修嘴上是这么说的，自那双嘴唇间蹦出的字句都跳跃在聆听者的皮肤表层。这番说辞毫无问题，甚至相当崇高，朱雀的感觉却相当怪异。这样的主张就像是在强调什么，某种更深层、更私人的事物，他们之间的支配和臣服不是出于低贱、不合理的制度、切实存在的不平等之类更为可笑的理由，只是一个人向另一个人低下头去，唯独接受并认可这一人的权力。鲁路修的手指描摹着他的侧肋形状，嘴唇和呼出的气息也顺次抚过他的胸、腰与腹，甚至还在逐渐向下。在一点儿混着笑声的暖意轻轻挨蹭过他的阴茎顶端时，朱雀知道自己勃起了。那一刻他甚至不感到羞耻，他感到的是面对涡流时的无力与恐惧。他的欲望会被唤起，继而被掌控，由此为切入点叫他步步被动。他在那些亲吻和抚摸沿着自己的双腿下落时忽然间又恢复了平静，他想自己是不该对此感到意外的了。

他知道现实如何，只是需要承认罢了。

“所以我当然不会向别人展示你这副姿态。”鲁路修又说。这次的亲吻短暂地停留在他的膝上，将将挨在被皮革绷住的范围边缘。“我只是借助它来强调一些我认为我们应该谈妥的问题。比如说你接受了游戏规则，就得遵循它们。你是厌烦了，或是胆怯了，都得让我知道，而不是就那样自作主张地退出。”鲁路修说话的节奏不紧不慢，一击、一击又一击地将他残存的侥幸给粉碎了，冷酷地宣告他那点儿微妙的心思也已然被察觉到，而应对的方案就在这里、就在面前，“情绪可以被调解，但逃避是无用的。”

逃避是无用的。他身上被亲吻过的地方好似在发烫，在叫他失去抗争的气力。潮水没过他的手臂与躯干，席卷过他的膝弯，随着柔软无比的触碰方式绷在他的足背上。他的四肢都瘫软了，他就这样被无助地悬挂在人前，供人抚摸凝视，供人品评鉴赏。朱雀低缓地喘着气，隐约混入了一小声啜泣。“这次主动违约是你在无理取闹，你要明白这点，并记得这点。”鲁路修说，声音的源头从他身下起始逐渐抬高了，无比清晰地拍击在他的耳膜上，“现在，我允许你说话了。用言语来请求我的原谅吧。”

“我……”

朱雀又一次哽住了。他的喉头在不受控地缩紧，他不知道自己发抖的理由是不是厌恶。不是针对鲁路修而去的，是针对即将溃不成军的他自己。“说出来。”鲁路修命令他。那声音激昂而镇静，沉稳而响亮，在矛盾间取得一个叫人信服的平衡点，比咒文更接近蛊惑人心的恶魔呓语。打开他的心防，让他的软弱袒露而出，叫他将心都交出去——他有什么办法呢。他知道自己会败下阵来的。

“……我……请求你原谅我。”他的声音变得嘶哑了，他在眼罩遮蔽下闭上了眼睛，“是我违约在先，是我……拥有了多余的顾虑。”

“什么样的顾虑，朱雀？”那个声音进一步逼迫他，“告诉我。”

“担心我会……沉沦。”他颤抖着，缓慢地道出他的答案，从哀鸣的冲动中抽离出可以供人辨识的音节，“我可能真的会忍不住臣服于你，然后变得难以抽身。”

但你明明知道的，他疲惫地想。你早就知道了。这不过是最后的一击，用于宣告他的败北。他木然垂首，又在另一人的叹息中被捧起了脸颊。“那确实是不必要的顾虑。”鲁路修说，“因为你本就是为此而来的。”

最后是嘴唇。贴着他投降的唇齿，深入辗转地递交来属于胜利者的温存。朱雀在这个亲吻中呜咽起来，他想这就是了、这就是自己注定的结果，即使没有人值得。

 

拉扯着他的支架交叉角度被缩减了，他得以让足尖点在地上。禁锢住他的圈环被松开了，从足踝开始顺次往上，绕过躯干的部分先松开了手臂，最后才返回松解了胸腰处的压制。朱雀在身体恢复自由的一瞬向前跌去，他的脚底能够踩在坚实的地面上，但他的肢端不知为何虚软得厉害，一时间无法维持自身的平衡。有人及时搂抱住他，阻止了他向前栽倒的势头，勉力支撑起他身体的一半重心。然后他们一齐滑坐在地，那个人摘去了他的眼罩，但留了一面手掌覆在他眼前，慢慢地、以不会刺激到他的程度分开了一道指缝。

所以他落泪不会是因为光。朱雀感受着对方轻柔搭过自己肩背的臂弯，拍抚在后心上的温柔力道，他清楚知道又忍不住怀疑自己哭泣的缘由。“你想向皇帝陛下证明你能够乖乖服从于人，对吗？”鲁路修柔声问。朱雀闭上眼又睁开，眼睫缓慢地刷在对方的掌纹之间。

“是的。”

“即使你用于测试自身承受限度的那个人并不是陛下自己？”鲁路修好似笑了，“陛下还真够宽容啊。”

他的指缝又打开了一点。朱雀本该去斟酌这番话语中是否有更深一层的含义，可他一时间提不起那样的心念了。“只要你不……背叛，”他声音沙哑道，“只要你能……就……”

“即使我不背叛，即使我安安分分地留在学校里，不该染指的全不动心，背地里也没什么不安分的小动作。”鲁路修说，平和而沉稳地将人一步步逼至无法翻转的死局，“即使我那样做了，朱雀……你能正视一个现实吗？愿意接纳你的弱点、牵引你的情绪的人，能够主导你的意志的人——是我。不是皇帝陛下，不是其他任何人。”他移开手掌，捧起在他的搂抱间泪流不止的一人的颧骨。他的面目变得分外清晰，光彩耀人，不容轻慢，就这样启开嘴唇道出了决定性的一句：

“现在，告诉我，你该怎么称呼我？”

“……主人（しゅじんさん）。”朱雀轻轻唤道。他的面颊不受控地绷紧了，而鲁路修向着他微笑，指腹扫过他的眼尾与额角。

“还有什么要说的吗？”

“我……誓言服从……”朱雀低声说，“……你的主导，与……你的权力。”

他说得很慢，也不够连贯，话音落下后颓然松了口气，连带着身躯也歪斜下去。他的主人满意地抚摸着他的发顶与颈后，圈住他的肩，凑在他耳边缓慢呼气。他的阴茎还翘立着，探在两人之间轻轻摇晃，它变得相当难以忽视，而鲁路修看上去并不介意。

“很好。”鲁路修这么说，用空闲的手指碰了一下它的外廓，“你会获得你应有的奖励。”


	6. Chapter 6

所以这是真的——鲁路修的手指握在他的阴茎上，抚摸的动作松散而随意，也不知究竟是在自顾自地把玩还是在故意撩拨他的神经。朱雀喘了口气，手指抠住了自己的脚踝。他抬起头，一双漂亮眼睛正兴味盎然地看着他。“放松点吧。”鲁路修说，“虽然我们都还在这个房间里，不过今天的管教已经结束了。”

这很奇怪，朱雀想。这具身躯的体温于他而言算不上是全然陌生的，可由本来的、或至少是本人的成分占据了多数的鲁路修像这样主动出手，还能像这样悠闲地拨弄着他的欲望，这种事就绝对是头一遭了。鲁路修碰了碰他的胳膊示意他不要僵得太厉害，朱雀松开手指，反扣住对方的左手腕部。“我以为你会愿意把那一套带到床上。”

“不行。”鲁路修即答道。

“为什么？”朱雀不解道，“我看你也不介意在管教过程发生性接触。”

他用空余的手指了下自己的喉咙。鲁路修微笑起来，不再是那副志在必得的从容模样，这会儿看上去甚至稍稍有些困窘了。“嗯，但那跟做爱是两码事。”鲁路修解释说，“我需要在管教你的时候控制好全局，不管是你的体验还是我自己的情绪。在这个过程中对性器官进行接触是可以的，但也就是这样了。想要在跟人做爱的时候保持冷静和自控就太难了，我觉得我是做不到的。”

他不再套弄朱雀的阴茎，或许是觉得它已经足够硬了。鲁路修松开手，低头解开自己的晨袍系带时，朱雀留意到他在咬着唇角轻轻吸气。他在紧张，不管是由于慌乱、期待还是别的什么，至少他刚刚给出的那个理由是真的。这份认知叫朱雀心下一热又一软，张开手臂隔着鲁路修脱下一半的晨袍搂抱住了他的腰。

你啊，鲁路修叹气道，抱住朱雀的脖子搓摩了几下后脑的头发。他的身上很香，不知道是衣物上的清新剂还是残余的沐浴露。在方才的一轮动作过后，他实实在在的气味和温度让朱雀安心。他们就这样叠在地板上挨挨蹭蹭地互相搂抱了一段时间，朱雀试着把手掌从鲁路修的背后挪到他的腰上，然后是胯骨凸起的形状。那件用于蔽体的宽松衣袍已经从鲁路修的肩头掉了下去，原本堆叠在手肘附近，这会儿被推推搡搡地进一步摘开。鲁路修将手臂从它的包裹中抽出来，仅有一边的大腿还被它盖着。不过他穿着内裤，看上去比朱雀的状态倒是更得体些——虽然两个即使没有全脱光也裸了一大半的人挤在地板上谈论得体有点没意义。朱雀盯着被黑色布料裹住的关键区域看了一会儿，因鲁路修的生理反应其实也挺明显而松了口气。他把手掌压在鲁路修腿间膨大的部位上，这让对方低低哼了一声，象征性地捏了一下他的肩膀。

“好了，随你喜欢地来吧。”鲁路修说，“就在这里，还是上床去？”

他说话的尾音上翘，眼睑垂下一半，眼尾扫下一小片柔和阴影。他显然是那种完全清楚如何利用己身外貌优势的家伙，在适当的时候表现得足够大胆，偏偏神情还如处子般无辜。他松开了主导权，但他还在有意牵引事态的发展。朱雀咽下一口唾沫，在不够稳固的定力中挣扎了片刻，总算是忍住了将他就地按倒的冲动，托着他的后腰与臀底将他半推半抱地送上了床沿。“你还挺急。”鲁路修眨了下眼，面现讶色，“就这么想要我吗？”朱雀按住他的肩膀，叠在他的身上，主动吸咬住了他那条能说会道的舌头。

兴许是察觉到了一点儿异样端倪，即使在朱雀松嘴之后，鲁路修也没再继续调侃他。鲁路修睁着眼，嘴唇湿润发红，眼神也变得深暗了些。“你还在发抖。”鲁路修说，抬手搂住朱雀的脖子，由颈及背一下一下顺着脊骨用力抚摸，“嘘——没事、没事的。你都获得我的许可了，我这不是在想办法安慰你吗。”

你都叫我投降了，为什么还要关心我的感受呢。朱雀想这么说，他又觉得鲁路修击败自己或许就是为了这一刻。不是为了耀武扬威，只是为了打开他的防备，叫他外露的情绪变得脆弱而真实，然后——然后他便会投身于名为鲁路修的陷阱，依赖于他，倾注于他。这就是鲁路修所求的结果吗？朱雀撑起身来，将鲁路修的膝弯也从床沿捞了上去，顺势扯下了鲁路修的底裤。

跟他一样变得赤裸的那一位脸上浮起一抹红晕，除此之外神情还算镇定。“床头柜里有润滑剂，倒数第二层。”鲁路修指示道。朱雀依言拉开抽屉之后狐疑地看了他一眼，鲁路修咧开嘴笑了。“脸色那么难看做什么，只是有备无患罢了。我又没打算用在你身上，不然你应该会在那玩意儿旁边发现一些按尺寸大小排列得整整齐齐的后庭开发用具。”鲁路修说，停顿片刻后探过手来轻轻拧了一下朱雀的鼻子，“开玩笑的。我没打算把类似的做法加入管教计划。”

“别做多余的事就行。”朱雀板起了脸。他撕开一个保险套的小包装，给自己套好之后才拿着润滑剂坐回床沿，翻身挤靠在鲁路修身边跪立起来。鲁路修还在轻声发笑，撑着手肘慢慢让自己滑靠向床头，抽过枕头稳固地垫在了腰后。他停下笑声来时眼神变得相当柔软，看似毫无防备地将双腿微微岔开。他的阴茎形状也很漂亮，顶端的颜色还很浅，整体显得相当干净。他将一面手掌搭在自己的大腿中段，指尖向内扣在两腿之间的阴影里。

“好。”他这么答道，又进行补充，“其实这部分本来就是留给你作为奖励来使用的。”

“我该相信你吗？”朱雀质疑道。不仅是关于一句戏言，他是在问更多的、更深层次的事物。他面对着呈给他的嘉赏，性与不知是否虚假的爱情。他凝视着对方，而鲁路修启开嘴唇，平静得近乎冷酷地给出回答：

“你别无选择。”

 

他确实别无选择。他的欲望早已被引发出来了，渴求某种依存，藉由更进一步的身体交互而去进行确认。纵使摆放在他面前的是一个陷阱，但那陷阱甜蜜而诱人，他在已经被摧垮了防备的情况下该怎么拒绝呢？鲁路修将一条腿抬到他的膝弯上，股间的角度张开得更为大胆。那张漂亮脸孔红得更加厉害，湿润嘴唇间呼出的喘息也急促了几分。朱雀将一些润滑剂淋在自己的手指上，稍微搓开后探进了鲁路修的股缝。他试着碰了一下对方的肛门，感觉上也是干净又柔软，不过他继续向里压挤的时候遭到了一些阻力。

“好紧。”

“真是抱歉，我记得我应该自己洗过了。”鲁路修撇嘴道，“大概是因为没什么人用吧。”

他用一种漫不经心的口吻谈论这事。朱雀有些想笑，见他扭开了脸忍不住屈起手指多捣弄了几下。“你平时就有清洁这里的习惯吗？”

“平时是没有的。可是我猜你如果还打算来我这里的话，那么也就是这两天的事情了。”鲁路修说，“如果你选了我意料之外的选项，也无非就是白费两天的时罢了。”

他的口吻出奇地镇定，但他不时喘出的气音出卖了他的真实体验。“哈。”这回换朱雀笑了，无奈之余发现自己的心理负担奇妙地减轻了不少，“结果你在性方面根本一点都不擅长，在作弄人的时候倒是一点都不含糊。”

“知道欲望的原理并对它进行控制这种事做起来不难。”鲁路修指出，狡黠地眨了下眼睛，“毕竟管教过程中又不需要我亲自上阵用身体来应付，嗯？”

朱雀多放进了一根手指，与先塞入的那根一齐弯曲，在他的肠肉间多撑出一些间隙。鲁路修哼了一声，叠过一面手掌遮挡住了上半张脸。他其实不如他想要表现出来的那样平静，朱雀能察觉到，也对这起情事拥有了更多一重的兴趣。鲁路修会在性爱中露出比位于主导者的地位时更多的破绽吗？他不知道，或许他可以应证。他是这么想着的，实际上却提不起多少对某些小秘密寻根究底的兴味。他察觉到了这点，他想自己知道理由。

“这是计划中的一部分吗？”他问。

“你指什么？”鲁路修反问道。他将手掌从脸上挪开一半，面颊上的红晕依然相当明显。他的掌面是向上撩起的，越过双眼而撩起一些散乱额发。朱雀注视着他的左侧眼睛，手掌的边缘隐约贴在那一侧眼睑的上方。

“让我投降。”朱雀说，“你看，就算是这样的嘉奖也是你预先计划好的。”

“我才是更害怕失去的一方啊，朱雀。”鲁路修回答道，“为此我、哈啊——用上怎样的手段都是不为过的。”

他在朱雀的手指用力蹭过他的前列腺时喘息起来，抬起的膝腿也轻轻一弹。朱雀凝视着他的眼睛，无法确知那后面究竟有没有被藏起的秘密。鲁路修说得坦然，不似撒谎，他只是没有提及“害怕失去”所指代的事物究竟是什么。他没有说，朱雀也不追问。真正的答案必然不会令人愉快，也不会仅包括“枢木朱雀”一人。

润滑和扩张耗去了一些时间，足够鲁路修从平静以对变得微微冒了汗。他的手指时不时抓挠在枕垫边缘上，伴以神经质的轻颤与细微的呻吟声。他将另一条腿也放到了朱雀膝上，让自己的臀底变得毫无防备。有那么一会儿，他看上去又像是那一类苍白脆弱的幻影了，稍加用力就会折损，扼住他的颈项就能叫他屈服，再心狠些就能断去他的声息。他的面颊泛起潮红，他的眼睛里闪烁着某些明亮而狂热的东西。那光彩让朱雀退却了，自行打碎了那些从梦魇中积存下来的阴暗念头。他的身体内部变得软而热，大抵是预备好了被外物所进犯。朱雀尝试着抽出手指，仅留下一段指节停留在对方的穴口处。鲁路修的眼睫颤动了一下，唇角浮起一个和缓弧度，朱雀知道那就是允许了。

于是他用另只手握住自己被稍稍冷落了一阵的阴茎，将翘立的势头给下压了些，让它以足够缓慢的速度没入鲁路修的股间，被塑胶裹住的头部挤在他的指节边上。他用那根手指将鲁路修的肛门抠开一些，他让自己的性器从稍微打开的小洞入口处凿了进去。他尽可能做得小心了，比他此前的做法都更谨慎。鲁路修把这称为奖励，朱雀不想让自己显得太不知好歹。

“——呜……”

但鲁路修还是发出一小声哀鸣，两条腿都绷紧了，反而更加紧凑地缠住了进犯者的腰。朱雀将两手都从他股间缓缓抽出，抚过他大腿内侧的柔软皮肤，在那具白皙躯体上激发起一小阵颤栗的涟漪。鲁路修翻过手腕，将手背压在前额上，他张嘴喘气时朱雀抓住他的膝骨，身体前倾用力一压，让已经埋入顶部的阴茎一顶一滑便插进了更多。鲁路修连肩带背向上一弹，原本混在呼吸间的细弱呻吟忽然变得高亢了。希望罗洛在一天内都不会靠近这房间的说法是真的，朱雀短暂地分神想道。他进一步前倾了身子，对着陷在枕垫里的一方眯起了眼睛。

“看来你的预感是正确的。”朱雀评价道，“你确实不懂得怎样在床上把握好节奏。”

为了避免被反驳“这还不算正式开始”，他在说完后就加紧又抽送了几次，顶得鲁路修气息一阵紊乱，口中也漏出阵阵模糊不清的哼声。鲁路修闭上嘴又张开，这样的张合在两人的身体开始久违地磨合时至少发生了三次。“……那你、哈——愿意赐教吗？”在第三次张嘴之后，鲁路修总算挤出了一句完整的回话。他的脸上浮着情欲红潮，赤裸身形已然呈在眼前，平日里无人窥探的私密之地已经被启开了、正柔情蜜意地裹着那根填塞进去的欲物。他的身上混着汗水与淡淡馨香，他说话时裹着暧昧的哑音。那一刻他看上去专注而真诚，好像只要他决定了要进行赏赐、他就愿意像这样百分百地投入进来，让任何投注于他的交付和奉献都显得是值得的。朱雀心下一颤，对着他垂下了眼睛。

“我可不敢。”朱雀低声回答道，“我也不能保证我就能不失去控制呢。”

 

“……朱雀——啊、啊……”

他们在做了一会儿之后更换了姿势，因为鲁路修说他下压的势头太猛，如此一来弄得自己的腿有些痛。朱雀思考一会儿实打实被阴茎操开屁股的这种体验对时下的鲁路修来说是不是头一次，毕竟打从鲁路修回到阿什弗德起他们之间的亲密程度就一直没太越界，再往前的鲁路修并不是鲁路修。倘若丢失掉过去的那个冬天里不属于“鲁路修”的回忆，眼前这位能够记得的跟人进行性接触的体验应该就少得可怜了。可他要求换个位置似乎并不是为了逃走，他在朱雀翻身躺下后相当主动地骑跨过来，坐在朱雀腰间用手扶着那根阴茎让它重新嵌进自己。他在坐上去后喘着气发笑，声称自己能做到的充其量是颠几下，多半是撑不了太久的，所以他决定坐在这儿打个配合就好。

于是朱雀抓住他的胯骨开始狠狠上顶，听得他在骑坐颠簸之余发出响亮的哭喘声。鲁路修在几次起落间将屁股给夹紧了，他微微倾身撑在床面上，像无助的船只般在风浪中起伏飘摇，花了些时间才努力升起风帆寻摸到配合的诀窍。他的体量很轻，朱雀总觉得但若自己多使些力就能在颠簸中将他抛到高处、然后叫他脆弱的体躯四分五裂，将他折断、撕碎、弄坏都是那样容易的事情。鲁路修的声音像是被一次次顶弄硬行从那躯壳中挤出来的，他叫得又软又脆，他的身体也是这样。他的身体骨架分明，积存的脂肪也少得可怜，但能够接触到的皮肤与他被姦着的肉穴里侧都是柔软的。兴许是渐渐掌握了节奏，他开始主动放松身下肉洞来吞吐出入的男根，他边做边不收声地喘息呻吟，就好像他全不顾忌可能被别人给听见。

“……好深、你，太急了——朱雀……”

奇怪的是，比起之前那般被圈在枕垫里操弄，他这会儿还表现得自在些。虽然他时不时比划一下自己的下腹示意进得太用力也太深，这样的做法必然会将他弄痛，但他唇角浮着细弱笑意，纵使他的双眼几度蒙了水雾也没叫那笑意消散。因为你不愿也不能被禁锢住吗，朱雀想。因为你骄傲得过了头，总归是需要更为广袤自由的空间……在床上想这些事可能属于自寻烦恼，可是朱雀总是禁不住去触犯边界。他看着鲁路修，他想起断了线的人偶，瘫软在落幕后的舞台上，无人牵引的躯干和肢体都变作坚硬而缺乏生气的死物。他分神的时候渐渐缓了腰胯间的挺动，而鲁路修俯下身来，伴着呼出的湿热气息用力地咬在了他的嘴唇上。

片刻之后朱雀叠过自己的手臂，让它穿插在两人的躯干间隙内。他圈住鲁路修的阴茎上下搓摩，他记得取悦它的方式。那根性器在他手掌中变得愈发坚硬炙热，他向上望去对上了鲁路修的眼睛，他看进深邃暗潮，意识到床笫之事间的欲望总是互相撕扯牵引的。所以这或许和鲁路修是否能做到熟练自控无关，只是在欲望的交互释放到达这一步时，但若拥有真诚投入的意图，都很难全然维持属于上位者的清明。朱雀觉得荒谬又无可奈何，他继续操干这具呈给自己的肉体，让鲁路修的屁股一次次夹紧自己的胯间事物。有几次他想要开口说些什么，学习对方在管教自己时的做法说些哄骗或劝诱的话语，真正张开嘴时又觉得无话可说。鲁路修总是很清楚该交给他什么，触碰与隔绝，温存与疼痛，惩罚与犒赏，即使到了这一步——即使到了这一步。就连那一点儿显得真诚无比的情感投入也是特意选在此时释放出来的。

朱雀用力搓动了几下鲁路修的阴茎，又配合着这动作挺腰顶起鲁路修的胯下，以接近抛接的形式接连快而狠的操了他三个来回。鲁路修跌坐下来时喘出哭音，眼眶泛着红，眼里也茫然失神。他的膝腿在打颤，他的肉洞在抽搐着缩紧，他的阴茎喷吐出一些粘稠事物，一小滩液体沥在朱雀的小腹上积起浑浊白色。朱雀抱住他的后腰，翻身将他压回到床铺当中，在他毫无章法的嘶哑叫喊中继续接连捣在他身体内侧，填塞在几乎没根的深度上，在他抽搐的股穴挤压之下射了精。

然后他们都停顿在那一刻，维持着交媾姿态各自喘息。在呼吸恢复到相对正常的速率之后，朱雀慢慢抽身退去，用手指刮过自己腹间的粘液，然后放在舌尖上品尝。鲁路修带着一点儿微薄的恼意瞪他，瞪了一会儿之后忽然笑了。“如果你这么喜欢那个味道，”鲁路修说，“下回我会考虑继续把它们都塞进你的嘴里的。”

朱雀拧了一下他的屁股，俯下身去躬在他腰腿附近，推起他仍然张开着的双腿，将一些亲吻印在他大腿内侧的皮肤上。他这样做时鲁路修发出低沉而满足的哼声，待到他抬头用嘴裹住射过一次的阴茎顶部开始舔舐清理时，那哼声就变得更为柔软了。朱雀将余留在尿道里的一些精液都吮在口中，味道相当浓郁，但是感觉不坏。随后他用牙齿咬住依然卡在对方屁股里的保险套边缘，将它拖拽出来，绕在手指上打了个结。他将因填塞了液体而鼓起的一小包丢在一旁，慢慢向床头爬去，边挪动手掌和膝腿边自下而上地亲吻鲁路修的躯干。算是某种回馈，或者小小的报复。他在鲁路修的胸口处多停留了一会儿，叼住色浅而柔软的乳首肉粒故作响亮地吮吸。鲁路修抱住他的脖子，膝弯夹在他的胯骨上，边喘气发笑边抱怨那样很痒，声音里还铺散着些化不开的情欲。朱雀终于放过了乳头，嘴唇贴在鲁路修的颈窝里摩挲了几下。他再度撑起身来时能够从近处俯视鲁路修的脸，他学着对方安抚自己的模样单手摸上那张漂亮脸孔的边廓，从面颊开始逐渐向上。他的手掌停顿在对方的眼窝上方，遮盖住闭合的左侧眼睑。他垂下自己的眼睑想说些什么，询问和求证，质疑和致歉。他的声音在喉咙里卡住了，什么也说不出来。

“……怎么了？”鲁路修问，露出的右眼看上去冷静而清明。朱雀微微一怔，避开了他的注视，手掌继续向上抚去，捋过他有些汗湿的额发。

“没事。”朱雀说，“你的头发乱了。”

他想要起身时被鲁路修给揽住了，手掌捏在他的肩头与上臂之间。“你可以再用掉几个套。”鲁路修说，声音喑哑，双眼稍稍眯起，俨然一副还未尽兴的模样，“或者干脆不用，随你高兴。当然了，前提是你没有什么私生活过于混乱方面的问题。”

朱雀愣了一愣，回过神时想要绷起脸来却失败了。“有人把颈圈套在我的脖子上呢。”他苦笑道。鲁路修先是满意地哼笑了一声，忽然又将双眼正常地睁开了。

“这是一个许可吗？”

“你已经做到了。”朱雀答道，低头堵在了他的嘴唇上。

 

他们耗在床上的时间只会比在立架前的更多。朱雀的背上多了好几道抓痕，他觉得这没准会比上回的牙印留得更久。他们各自都同意应该歇下来的时候，朱雀的肩膀歪在枕垫上，心不在焉地想着如果自己还要留宿的话应该得换条床单。鲁路修枕着他的肩膀，小臂搭在他胸腹间，手指有一搭没一搭地摸着他的腰肋。感觉很好，或许有点太好了，让人疲惫地松垮下来的精神能再一次轻飘飘地浮到云里。不论是奖励机制还是情绪发泄，性爱都是一类行之有效的手段。朱雀长出了一口气，而鲁路修忽然挪动了手臂，指尖按在了他的心口上。

“我在考虑换掉你的安全词。”鲁路修提出。朱雀微微勾起脖颈来看他，角度所限只能看见他的黑发与侧过的鼻尖。“宝石有点……太伤人了。”他慢慢说，“过于贵重，但若不小心养护就容易磨损，也很容易被窃走。”

朱雀抿起嘴唇又放松，觉得有点古怪但又实属理所当然。“你想换成什么？”他问。鲁路修这才抬起头来，一双深紫眼睛里盈满叫人窥不透的暗沉色彩。

“国王（King）。”他说。朱雀觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，又觉得那一拍如响鼓般重重敲在自己耳际。他的理智回来了，他此前四散遗落的警惕和戒备也恢复了原样。他望着那双眼睛，不确定自己是在与怎样的灵魂进行对视，拥有野心的友人还是佯装无辜的杀人者。

“能告诉我理由吗？”

“那是棋盘上的主导者。”

“我不太懂象棋。”朱雀说，“但即使是我也知道那是容易被瞄准的要害。”

“正因为如此，朱雀。”鲁路修答道，“那是能够引动全局的位置，也是最为重要的命脉所在。”

他的手指继续向上攀爬，轻轻地用单指划过朱雀的咽喉。他的动作不重，说是玩笑或调情都能糊弄过去。然而朱雀的后背紧绷起来，伸手压覆住了他的手背。“你今天说话是不是太随性了？”朱雀沉声道。鲁路修将手掌从他的压制下抽了出来，向上掩住了他的嘴。

“是吗？”鲁路修轻飘飘地说，“如果这种程度就听上去像是对当权者不敬了——我可不敢有那个意思，还请圆桌骑士大人多容忍我一下吧。”

然后他蜷起指节，仅留下一根食指平压在朱雀的嘴唇上。嘘——他的意思很明显。嘘。平衡已经被打破了，陷于泥沼更深的一方徒然挣扎也是无用的。所以在此刻探询真相毫无意义，不要提问，不要追究，不要发出可能戳穿最后一层遮障的尖锐声音。契约已经立下了，只需要一道指示、一根手指就能封入缄默。枢木朱雀凝视着近在咫尺的恶魔，觉得自己的颈项和四肢都被扣上了沉重枷锁。他将多余的话语咽回去，他将双眼闭拢。

他觉得自己仍然未能找到出路。


	7. Chapter 7

“是的，正如您所实际确认过的那样。”罗洛说，“没有任何异常。”

屏幕上显示的通讯对象微微蹙着眉，看似有些不安。他常常在与人对接关于鲁路修的消息时露出类似的表情，好像他出于直觉地认为有某些地方不太对劲，但又无法辨明那怪异感的由来。那张脸与犹疑不定的神情让罗洛一阵不耐，他将这份不耐压抑在心底，不在明面上显出可能叫人指摘的破绽来。枢木朱雀沉默的时间太长，越过了一起正常的谈话能够临时中断的界限。“有什么不对的地方吗？”罗洛出言提醒道，脸上仍然挂着一个礼貌的微笑，“还是说您开始不信任我的判断了？”

“不。”通讯那端的人说，回过神时缓慢地眨了下眼睛，“我所怀疑的对象并不是你。”

所以他还在怀疑鲁路修，他当然还没完全放下心来。黑色骑士团在外的活动愈发高调也愈发频繁，ZERO也时常出现在公众视野内，对于将击败ZERO作为功绩的男人而言自然会寝食难安。出于某些缘由，罗洛对此感到一阵反胃。“您何不把这份怀疑直接告知当事人呢？”他忍不住刺了一句，“我的哥哥是个宽容大量的人，我相信有些误会是能够开释的。”

“你是在说，我们需要向ZERO坦白自身的秘密吗？”

第七骑士的声音拔高了些许，充斥着一种不自然的悬吊感。他就连这样合理的质疑都无法做到无愧于心，罗洛觉得有些可笑。“您太紧张了。”罗洛答道，依然挂着那副理应无可挑剔的微笑，“不是‘ZERO’，只是‘鲁路修·兰佩路基’罢了。我们能够告知给彼此的信息都是极为有限的，但是在一定限度内，稍微多披露一些无害的秘密也无妨。”

屏幕上的男人垂下眼睑，闭目片刻后才又睁开。“你是在偏袒他吗？”

“不，我是在设法帮助您摆脱您的道德困境。”罗洛轻声道，“您一直在为此苦恼，不是吗？还是说不仅限于道德层面的问题，还额外囊括进了情感抉择？如果您一直举棋不定，何不让人帮您一把呢？”

他将这番话说得像是真心实意的劝解，他将矛头藏在暗处。通讯那端的人应当是听出来了，他隔着半个地球的距离凝视过来，许是由于外界光源的影响，虹膜间扑上了一层灰黑色彩，让他的神情显得阴郁而消沉。他抬起手指，端住下颌轻轻摩挲，尾指又隐晦地勾在制服衣领上方。他像那样维持了片刻静默，终于开口发出了警示。

“内比罗斯。”他将那名字咬得清晰而凶狠，让后面的话语都显得轻而无力了，“……别做多余的事。”

 

在这样的一局游戏里，每个人都不够诚实，这也是理所当然的。皇帝有他自己的主张，教团方面亦是如此。罗洛·兰佩路基不需要担心那么多牵扯，他只需要关注鲁路修周围的动向即可。监视，欺瞒，敌对者之间不撕破脸面时用于搪塞彼此的甜言蜜语。他跟在鲁路修身边时总会接触到这些，即便不需要别的缘由，单单是枢木朱雀的存在和试探可能威胁到鲁路修的安全这一点，也足够他感到不满了。

直接动手让一名圆桌骑士消失会打草惊蛇，所以在真相被揭露之前，主动向对方发动袭击都是不够明智的。罗洛断去通讯，回到自己的房间稍事休憩，心烦意乱之下又忍不住起了身，兀自步行至那个留出备用的房间门口，盯着紧闭的门板像想用目光将它烧穿。此刻这房间里空无一人，他就算闯进去也不会被责怪。他帮忙调整过里头的陈设，也知道大多数物件的具体摆放地点。这会儿实际的使用者不在这里，不管哪一方都是如此。他拧开门把，看向房间内部。没有沿墙摆放的提箱，没有多余的生活痕迹。座椅收在桌台下方，被褥平铺得整整齐齐，枕面上也没有多余的皱褶。

但他是见过的。在某次来访期间，在那两人都在房间里的时候。那一次鲁路修忘记给他下禁令，又或者是还没到应该警告他远离这里的时机。出于好奇心和某种直觉，罗洛自行接近了这里。虽然鲁路修声称这是用于控制人的手段，也是为了从枢木朱雀那里套取更多他想获知的信息，可是一些潜在的氛围在发生变化，从眼神的接触方式到细微的肢体动作。那两人之间的关系不可能发生决定性的转变，但总归是出现了一些改变的——在谎言被揭穿之前，那种朝着亲密与依赖的方向逐渐深入的转变程度已经开始令人觉得不安了。

应该觉得不安的是鲁路修，应该镇定自若的也是鲁路修。是他可能遭受威胁，也是他决定要把握全局。但实际上心神不宁的不是他，是站立在门外的窥探者。只需要确认一次，罗洛对自己说，就这么一次，站在外头看上一眼，甚至不需要踏进房间。他的心跳变得很快，他也不知道那股促使他进行窥探的勇气是从何而来。他在门外发动了Geass，悄无声息，不会惊动任何人。整个房间的范围都被他覆盖，而他在那两人对时间的感知都被静止时伸出手去，尝试拧动了门把。

门没有锁。

门扇开了，从一道逐渐扩大的缝隙里呈给他藏在里头的景象。鲁路修坐在那张看起来足够舒适的靠背椅里，单手拿着书本，书脊斜靠在桌沿上。他的外衣解在椅背上，衬衫松开了领口处的一颗系扣，神情看上去满足而放松。若是房间里只有他一人的话，这副光景看上去可谓过于正常了。

可是房间里还有另一人，安安静静地单膝跪在鲁路修的脚边。他的衣物还很完整，正是因为完整才让人感到格外荒谬离奇。圆桌骑士，皇帝的直属力量，不列颠尼亚的光辉与荣耀，哪怕枢木朱雀是其中备受质疑的一人，常理而言也不该像这样驯顺地向其他人低头。他的表情看上去相当专注，同时也于眉眼间萦绕着一种奇异的安宁。鲁路修将一面手掌放在他的颈首间随意抚摸着，自然得就像在对待一件摆设或玩物。

罗洛怔住了。他的心跳变得很是吵闹，他怀疑正是因为如此才引来了房间内的那人的注意。于思感中被暂停的时间悄然恢复了流逝，鲁路修的手掌开始移动，从沉默跪地的第七骑士的发鬓间斜斜穿入手指，稍作拨弄后抬起收回，翻动了一页书。他再度将手掌放回去，这回落在了朱雀的发顶上。然后，仿佛是察觉到了某些不妥，鲁路修忽然中断了阅读，抬眼向门口处瞥来。

那是花费了数年、或更长时间练就的警觉性，而那一瞥里毫无温度，反而充斥着十足冰冷的敌意。有一秒罗洛分明从中读出了骇人的杀机，他当机立断地再度发动了Geass，于是鲁路修的神情便凝固在那一秒，宛如圈画地盘的上位者漠然看向胆敢进犯的渣滓。不是凶兽，而是得以驯服凶兽的人。不管是出于本能的排斥或是其它因素，罗洛都因这一眼而背后胜寒，并加紧在手臂还能动弹时猛地合上了门。

房间内的时间再度开始流动。逃过了那冰冷目光的窥探者站在门缝前头，在努力将因激烈反弹而过快的心跳压回稍微正常些的水准之后，听得隔门而来的一串并不明显的脚步声。“怎么了？”房间里似乎有人在这么发问。然后是鲁路修的声音，伴随着锁扣咔哒扣死的动静，短暂而微弱的一声响，却分外清晰地悬在窥探者的耳际。

“没事。”鲁路修说，“只是想起来我还没锁门。我本来打算中途歇息一会儿，出去喝口水再看看有没有未接电话，回来的时候再上锁……”那个声音很是平静，叫人听不出任何情绪上的异样，只在这时微妙地停顿了一小会儿，而后便恢复了正常速率。“……不过算了，我改主意了。”

内比罗斯，第七骑士在动怒时是这么叫他的，如同一把无形的刀刃，尖锐地提醒着他一个事实——他才是实质上的外来者，藉由一个谎言、一个敌对方赋予的使命而停留在鲁路修身边的棋卒。尽管鲁路修在那次窥探发生后的晚些时向他致歉并做出了说明，尽管他愿意相信那令人感到恐惧的一瞥不过是出于已成本能的、自己都无法收放自如的警备意识，那个场景的存在以及他名义上的兄长的临场反应仍然让他倍感不安。不安之后便是无力，无力到极致便是愤怒。罗洛·兰佩路基能够争取到鲁路修的关爱和信任，但他无法抹除掉那两人之间原本就存在的牵绊。

而枢木朱雀根本不知道该如何去珍惜那样的牵绊。

那如何不去叫人嫉妒呢？——能够占据那样重要的位置，叫鲁路修去试图征服和收服，不惜犯险也要亲自将其牢牢控制住。可是尊贵的第七骑士，还在前线为帝国建立累累功勋的第七骑士，只要以那样的身份存在一日就仍然是一个不安定的威胁。鲁路修似乎开始认为他某种程度上是可信赖的了，鲁路修做出判定的基准又是什么？是因为自认大部分情况都被掌握了吗？

然而枢木朱雀仍有隐瞒，他们都仍有隐瞒。罗洛定了定神，将空无一人的房间掩藏回门板后头。他走向鲁路修的房间，房门是开着的，这让他松了口气，站定在门口处轻轻叩了两下门页的边缘。鲁路修从用于通讯和查看传送过来的档案的终端前抬起头来，递给他一个温暖得足够令人安心的微笑。“什么事，罗洛？”鲁路修问。那是亲近、自然而信赖的口吻，罗洛回以微笑，轻轻吸了口气，让预备好的话语滑到了舌尖上。

“您之前似乎很困惑，不明白皇帝做出这些安排的用意是什么。”罗洛说。

鲁路修的表情变得严肃了些，伸手示意他可以进房间说话。罗洛满意地向内挪步，将门板虚掩在了自己身后。“没错。”待到他闪身进来之后，鲁路修才继续说，“后来我有所猜测了，至少在枢木朱雀相关的问题上是这样。他自己向我透露了一些事情，不是全部，但足够作为切入点了。”发话者顿了一顿，同进门的一方交换了一个眼色。“皇帝从来都不够信任他，对吗？”

“是的。”罗洛答道。

他所确认的内情一直作为传闻在纯血派之间播散，但若它真的成为事实，必然会在潘德拉贡中掀动一阵波澜。然而鲁路修显得并不意外，还小小嘟囔了一句“毕竟是那位皇帝呢”。他从桌前起身，将终端的屏幕按熄了，手指一下一下有节奏地敲击着桌沿。“然后，在我脱离皇帝的监管从潘德拉贡回到阿什弗德之前，第七骑士至少经历过一次不太光彩的挫败。消息显然被封锁了，至少没有公示在大众视野内。所以那具体是在战场上，还是在什么别的秘密任务途中，我就不得而知了。”鲁路修继续说，细长的眉毛稍微蹙紧了些，“这可能加重了皇帝对他的怀疑，但又舍不得他那份被安排在前锋军里时会显得格外优秀的力量。我不确定皇帝究竟在想什么，因为通常来说，对于手下的棋卒们，那位在意的只有两点——仍有利用价值，以及不要碍事。我们都知道第七骑士满足了第一项，第二项体现在哪里我还没法获知，可是如果结合上这个‘调驯’的过程……”

他进行推断的过程分外冷静，这同样让罗洛感到安心。就好像枢木朱雀于他而言仍然只是可以利用的一环，一道亟待完全解开的谜题。敲击声止住了，鲁路修将指尖按在桌沿，忽地平吐出一口气。“……我不知道该说皇帝太自大了，还是对棋子的归属本就不够在意。”他感慨道，“把两名圆桌骑士派到我附近来，还把一名圆桌骑士直接交到我手里……要么就是他觉得这几人在他所关注的层面上无关紧要，要么就是已经老糊涂了。”他兀自摇了会儿头，收回手来完全转过身，直面向靠近他的一人。“好了，罗洛，你本来想跟我说什么？”

“您的推测已经很接近事实了。”而罗洛说，“那一次挫败确实发生过，是在战场上，也是在一次秘密任务的途中。而在皇帝的眼中，失败往往是需要和惩罚相关联的。”

鲁路修的眼神变得凝实了些。“说下去。”他低声道。罗洛向他绽开一个微笑，唇角上扬时将手指背到身后轻轻捏起了。这算是贸然僭越了呢，还是违背了某种游戏中的规则呢——然而他本就是游戏外的旁观者，事到如今也无需顾及对皇帝或教团中人的忠诚了，那么在此时出手将局面扰乱些也算不得什么。

“如果要拿枢木朱雀来作为将您牵制在这里的筹码之一，加深你们两人之间的牵绊和关联尚可理解，但是让您占据实质上的优势地位就有些奇怪了——您大概有过这样的疑惑吧？”罗洛说，“道理很简单。牵制、管教和惩罚是同时存在的，而第七骑士为何沦落成了需要向人低头的一方，理由也很简单。”他扬起下颌来，他看向眼前的人，以及被遮蔽在其身后的、幽暗而封闭的牢笼。一段被抹除的记忆，一个被消湮了记录的孤独冬日。鲁路修不会知道，只消透露出真相的一角……不，即使呈出全貌也无妨，那总归是一段在戏台上被摆布起舞的难堪经历，足以加深他对助纣为虐之人的恨意。可是此时他不需要知晓全部，只需要对呈给他那一角的人加以信赖、再对隐瞒他那一切的人投以怨愤即可。

“枢木朱雀曾经扮演过别人的‘支配者’。”罗洛说，刻意将字音咬得缓慢而清晰，“事实证明他完全不够格。”

 

宝石，现在他想起那个所谓的安全词来。

直至它被更换掉为止，都没有真正派上过用场。自然了，他能够试探出朱雀的承受界限，也不会不明智地一次性把对方逼过头。另一方面，朱雀本人的耐受力和可能存在的自虐癖好都相当惊人，所以要他主动说出安全词可能是件难事。璀璨夺目，也相当伤人，足够印刻下一道深而长的痕迹，甚至能够作为一个与痛苦相伴的警示。那是那次失败的意义吗？真正的结果是怎样的？余下的部分罗洛没有交待清楚，深究下去也没有意义。罗洛不过是个旁观者，没有实际参与也没能干涉任何人的决定。

鲁路修用笔在纸页上拼出那个词，想象它实物化之后的颜色和形状。他反复描摹着那几个字母的笔划路径，笔尖浸开的墨水往下渗了一重又一重，渗透了一张纸页然后是下一张，随着他的怒火锋芒将已经脏污的纸张划烂又戳刺到原本洁白的部分。他在某一点停下来，开始思考这份濒近失控的愤怒是出于何种缘由。因为隐瞒吗？还是无趣的嫉妒？有人曾有机会亲近朱雀，那个不得信任的、连自身积攒的郁愤和苦痛都无处宣泄的枢木朱雀，然后把他变成现在这副渴求安宁的模样。有人将你从内部打碎了，鲁路修想，而你却不愿将那部分真相告诉我，甚至连稍稍透露一丝的意思都没有。有一瞬他怀疑起他擅自认定他们两人之间已经建立起某种接近依存的关系是不是太出格了，因为他们其实始终没能摆脱互相欺瞒的境地。

他赶在尖端被弯折毁坏之前拿起那支钢笔，将它盖拢并放回了一旁。他将纸本阖拢，将脏污划烂的纸页都用封壳掩盖起来。他看过了钟点，在课间走出教室，然后在私人使用的手机上拨通了枢木朱雀的号码。他没有等候太久，那边就接起了通话。没有杂音，时间还早，朱雀应该还在属于第七骑士的单独的房间里。“有些问题我想跟你进行确认。”鲁路修说，用这句话代替了通常的问候。

“什么？”朱雀的声音听上去有些诧异，“这就开始确认下次安排的时间了吗？我本来打算三天后再给你电话的。”

距离他从罗洛那里意外获知到某条信息已经过去了两天，鲁路修原以为自己能够在此时表现得镇静些，结果他能维持镇静的只有明面上的语气。“原先由你来指定的那个安全词，”他平板着声音说，“它有什么特殊的含义吗？”这问话的内容本身就足够形成凶厉攻势了，他听见朱雀在那端叹了口气。

“我之前说过……”

“……‘没什么特别的’，是啊。”鲁路修说，为了不被人留意到谈话内容而走向无人的楼梯道上层，“有些问题我能够自行判断，朱雀。有些谎言是否存在我也能察觉到。有些事不提也就罢了，既然已经被重新提起了……叫人看出破绽来也不算奇怪。”

他在楼梯间的窗口站定了脚步。朱雀在彼端沉默了，呼吸也变得粗沉，喷吐出的气流都被捕捉到声音的收束中。鲁路修看向窗外，阳光相当明亮，在玻璃上折出一线刺眼光彩。他眯起双眼，首次在远程通话中直白地道出了自己的要求：

“给我一个名字。”

“我不能说。”朱雀低声相应。鲁路修气极反笑，再开口时提高了自己的声音。

“这是命令。”

“我有权拒绝回答我认为不合适的问题，也可以明确地说‘不’。这条规则是你指定的。”

“规则随时可能发生变化，毕竟这会儿你也不在你的房间里。”他看向窗沿，将目光集中在窗栏下方的一道影子里，“告诉我那个人的下落。”

“这个问题我同样不能回答。”朱雀的声音变得喑哑而艰涩，“鲁路修，不要逼我。”

他的话语中带了些央求之意，换作是别的场合，鲁路修指不定就心软了。可朱雀这样低声下气是为了维护过去的秘密，细想过后只会叫人愈发烦躁。“我就是有点好奇了，什么样的军务会牵扯到这么私人的层面上？军规呢？章程呢？或者皇室律令？堂堂一名圆桌骑士没有更好的方式对人进行管教和行为限制了吗？”鲁路修一条一条细数下来，禁不住发出嗤笑，“还是说，哦，是伟大的陛下替你做出的决定？”到这一步他觉得更加荒唐了，以至于他都不知该从哪一点进行切入和推断。是哪件事更加可笑呢，那个枢木朱雀真的在他所错失的时间里被别人所触动了，还是他直至罗洛道破真相为止都没发现一点儿事态异常的端倪？此时的维护进一步佐证了隐瞒的存在，以至于他已经开始感到失望了。不待他转向心灰意冷，朱雀忽然开了腔，声音依然是喑哑的，还裹入了一些轻微的吸气声和颤音。

“……尤利乌斯·金斯莱。如果你真的需要一个名字。”朱雀说，“是在过去的那个冬天里，已经……全部结束了，我能说的只有这么多。求你了，鲁路……主、主人。”

鲁路修愣住了。就像被迎头扑了满面冬日的风雪，他的怒火骤然熄灭了，他的心脏开始不受控地疯跳，而他甚至不知道真正的触动点是哪一个。那个应当从未听过的名字，那个于他而言过于朦胧的冬天，以及朱雀愿意选在此刻道出的那个称呼。那个词汇让困扰了他两天的散乱忧虑变得单薄而可笑，即使他还留有一线怀疑，即朱雀不过是在违心地以此来哄骗他——不，不会是那样。枢木朱雀不可能以此作为伪装，他已经被击败过了，他做不到。

“好吧。”鲁路修说，“有一个名字总比什么都不知道要好。”

他捏着自己的手机，转向下降的梯阶，脚下挪动了一小步就又停住了。他深呼吸了一次，觉得自己的心脏渐渐沉回了原位。是他一时被扰乱心神了，无论那前情往事存在与否，倘若确实已经断绝了，就对现状起不到根本性的影响。他可以向朱雀提问，但他不该慌了手脚。想通个中关键后他渐渐平静下来，做出了一个决定。“既然下次安排的时间还没定下来，就稍微往后延迟一些吧。”他说，“我不打算否认我对此不太高兴，但我也不打算把那些情绪发泄在你身上。毕竟我得先整理好自己的情绪，才能对你进行管教和排布。”

“可是，那样的话……”

“安心吧，我哪都不会去的。”鲁路修说，“你要是不看到我就无法放心，也可以自己过来实地确认一下。不过只限于看看，我不会在房间里对你做任何事。”他确实需要静下心来仔细想想，而且某些准备还没做好，某些条件还未到位，他提前离开学校也不能采取更进一步的行动。“给我一点时间，朱雀。”他补充道。通话彼端的人沉默了片刻，让一声轻叹拂过他的耳际。

“……是。”朱雀说，“那么，我会在你认为‘可以了’之前都待在欧洲，正好也省去了行程排布上的麻烦。”

虽然不是我的本意，不过你肯这样做某种意义上也算是帮了我的大忙，鲁路修苦笑着想。“再喊我一次。”他又要求道，“就是……像刚才那样。”听起来有些无耻，就算朱雀在那边翻了个白眼他也不奇怪。不过朱雀还是照做了，这回唤得流利了许多。

“主人。”

“嗯。”鲁路修应道。他握着手机迟疑了一会儿，又低头决定作罢。“我本来还有些事想问你，不过算了。目前为止已经足够了。”

他在通话断去后还在原地独自站了很久，直至铃声响起才提步向梯阶下方走去。有一点是可以确认的，他想，你是已经被我捕获了——而且从你首次道出那个称呼的那一刻起，这事实就已变得不可更改了。


	8. Chapter 8

“听说又有人被派往11区了。”塞希尔说。

她拿来了咖啡或至少闻起来是咖啡的东西，声音压得很低。朱雀从假寐中回过神来，将眼睑撑起一线，看见她手头端着的容器逐渐逼向压根没合眼的那一位。罗伊德尝了一口，非常幸运地看起来没被呛死也没被毒死。“那一带有什么值得留意的地方吗？”他问道。塞希尔坐回她自己的座位上，大半身子都藏回了挡板的另一侧。她依然压着声音，好像生怕将坐在另一侧的人给惊醒了。

“还是黑色骑士团的成员活动吧，我猜。”她这么说，“朱雀不是也会定期过去处理一些军务吗。”

朱雀假装自己在这时才因为听到自己的名字而被惊醒，轻轻打了个哈欠再睁开眼。他抬头望见塞希尔的歉然一笑，向她出言示意无碍。专机已经开始下降，即使想要继续闭目休息也没法持续太长时间。机舱窗外已经沉下一片暮色，太阳即将消失在云层的一端。他望着那抹余晖怔神了一小会儿，忽然被人拍了一下肩。罗伊德的镜片晃了一下他的眼睛，使得他定了定视线才看清对方面上的神情略显无奈。

“你的脸色最近又变差啦。”罗伊德直截了当道，“连我都能看出来的事儿，你是不是该反省一下？”

是驾驶记录读数上的问题足够明显了，还是其实你没有那么不擅长观察人类？朱雀自行思索无果，还是将这个多少不太礼貌而且有点自找麻烦的问题给咽了回去。“有些遗留问题没能及时确认。”他用伴着微笑的平和口吻答道，“我会在近期再申请一次前往11区，这回估计得在总督府留上一阵。这次就不是为了休假了。”

他拿掉膝上的毛毯，起身去取悬挂在一旁的制服外衣。天气已经相当暖和了，他们将一个寒冬抛在了身后，理应连它所牵涉到的已然终结的困局和遗留的阴霾都一并抛下了。皇帝有阵子没再检查他往返阿什弗德的行程排布了，但也没有命令他中断这样的奔波。这或许代表着皇帝开始认可他在别处的功绩了，觉得惩罚已经足够了，也或许是因为他们各自都心知肚明那道始于歪曲篡改的牵绊已经变了质。他将象征身份的白衣包裹在身，仔仔细细地理好外层的装饰带，然后将手套拉过了小臂中端。他的动作有了一瞬间的迟滞，叫他忍不住去隔着长手套按揉自己的手腕。没有擦伤，没有淤血。没有任何会叫人起疑的特殊痕迹。

 

军营，战场，驾驶舱，庆功宴。兜兜转转总是这么些东西，而且总有一部分他不太擅长去应付。逃脱了宴席的第七骑士回到单独分给他的房间里，甩下外披便倒在了宽阔柔软的座椅当中。他在那里怔怔瘫坐了约有一刻钟，才撑着手肘从椅子里爬起来，自个儿启开了酒柜，从里头掏出瓶未开封的朗姆酒。平时他不太依赖酒精，仅在某些时候会借来助眠，但这回他没有抱定尽早入睡的打算。

他往玻璃杯里加了冰，吞咽下去的酒液滚过喉咙时先是冷的，然后才一路从喉管深处烧灼上来。他的酒量不算糟，像这样自斟自饮通常也不会喝个烂醉。他在胸口和四肢都开始发热时扯开底衣前襟，瘫回椅背里轻轻喘息。他的额头上出了汗，他开始揉动自己的喉咙。他吃过一些东西垫底，胃里倒没有烧得难受。他感到不适是另有别的缘由。

足足三个星期了。从他上一次接到鲁路修的电话要求推迟时间开始计算，已经过去三个星期了。在此期间他们没有联络过，有几次他想要拨通对方的号码，待到将手指扣在通讯录的界面上时又觉得无话可说。已然投降的人应该给自己多保下一点颜面吗？若是鲁路修继续追问他有关那个冬天的事，他又该如何作答呢？有些问题他自己寻觅不到答案，有些答案就连鲁路修都没法给出——或许鲁路修其实是能做到的，只在于他是否愿意接受。

朱雀回过神来时发现自己碰翻了酒杯，它沿着桌台滚动，无声无息落下，坠在地毯上发出一声闷响而没有碎裂，未化完的冰块掉落出去，拥有厚度的透明质地折射灯光间映出一斑扭曲的纹样。他抓着喉咙咳嗽了一阵，拾起杯子来重新添了酒和冰。酒精没能成功分散他的注意力，他的思绪的确被打散了，四下飘游过后又不受控地聚拢回鲁路修那里。他在重新喝空酒杯后用力地抓着了自己的手臂，开始怀疑究竟是束缚和疼痛还是鲁路修所给予的存在证明对自己更为有效。然后他躬下身，前额抵在自己交叠的小臂上，身体冒汗又发冷，想要呕吐又分明知道那不是生理性的问题。

他应该去冲个凉，也许能在淋浴间里解决一些麻烦。他又分明知道这些积压下来的苦闷光凭自己是无法彻底纾解的。他将余下的半瓶酒放回原位，起身时不慎踩到了掉落在地的手套。他在折回身来之后才弯腰捡拾，手套边缘留下了半个带着干质的土灰的鞋印。他又想起那双专门备在室内使用的干净皮鞋，踩在他的膝头上，也踩过他更为脆弱的地方。他发觉自己在不由自主地想念那一切，而且记得起每一个细节。绳套，皮革，指甲划过背后的皮肤，啃咬，亲吻，紫罗兰的香味。

糟糕透顶，他想。不是指那部分体验，是指这般无法自拔的现状。

他终究还是乘上了前往11区的专机。公务所需，加上一点点、只是一点点的私事牵扯。黑色骑士团的活动早已扩展到海外，倘若他所怀疑的不错，那么那一点点的私事所牵连到的也不仅仅是他们两人了。他的理智这样告诉他，他的内心还乞求着些许微不足道的转机。他挂断和罗洛的通信，独自站在机舱中央，试图直面自己身陷的困境。不再关注他私人层面的往互的皇帝，迟来地透露出Geass相关信息的V.V.，以及活动愈发频繁、且愈发不惮于隐藏个人动向和行踪的ZERO，不同的力量一并参与了棋局中的角力。他是一直在被牵引着走，不论他的位置是否无足轻重。

他所扮演的角色、他所处的位置真的无足轻重吗？事到如今他已经失去了牵制鲁路修的价值吗？他最初接下这桩陪演任务时它所具备的意义还存在吗？将鲁路修稳在阿什弗德，以此为钩饵将一些不安分的势力引诱出来，然后别让他再度离开——别让他再私下里做些不安分的动作，别让他背叛，别让他再牵扯入他们可能都无力抽身的泥沼了。那就是枢木朱雀最早答应下让那道锁链缠绕在自己颈上的理由，不是吗？他回到学校，他去到鲁路修的住所门前，不经事前通告，不经临时预约，就这样再普通不过地站在了亟待他面对的真相前方。

而鲁路修不在了。留在阿什弗德的不过是一个徒有其表的冒牌货，假扮成那副模样来应付旁人。结束了试探和交战的第七骑士站在坚持通报“毫无异常”的情报局人员前方，以为自己能够表现得更平静些。不能说是不出所料，但也全都在情理之中。ZERO的布局在很早之前便向他展露出獠牙的锋芒了，不过是以相对温柔的方式将毒液注射进他的身体对他进行麻痹，叫他一时不愿去深思、也不愿去触碰遮掩住真相的纱障。可是在他不得不掀去那重纱障的时候，他还是感到了惊愕和愤怒——混合着某种复杂的失落感，宛如内心仅剩不多的宁静地域崩塌了一角，留下一个难以填平的空洞。

 

然后，在他返回总督府之后，他的手机铃响了。

距离他确认留在学校的“兰佩路基”是假冒的以及ZERO本人的出逃没过去多久，不待他理清思绪，也不待他清查被控制的情报局成员的名单和他们沦陷的具体时间，那通来电就拨入进来。朱雀瞪着屏幕上显示的名字，好像光是那几个字母就足够调动他全部的怨愤和不甘。所以这又是什么？胜利者的宣言，还是一通迟来的嘲笑？他在犹豫了将近一分钟后才接起电话，过程中他把手机摔在桌台上，把门锁扣好，把窗帘也拉拢了大半，然后才走回桌台前将那部吵闹个不停的通讯设备给拾回手里。“下午好。”鲁路修的声音从中传出来，“怎么这么久才接电话？你在忙吗？”那语气再平静自然不过了，且丝毫没有掩饰自己知道他已经到了11区这一点。朱雀深吸了一口气，握着手机质问回去：

“你以为你在做什么？”

“我在给你打电话。”

“说真的，已经过去快一个月了，你为什么选在这时候打这通电话？”

“别冲我发火，朱雀。”鲁路修轻快地说。此时的他竟然还显得一点儿都不慌乱，也不为自己多辩解一句。事实上，他没有进行任何说明，直接略过了此前全部的谎言，好像但若不去再度触碰、那些已然碎裂的遮障就还能勉强维持原样。“不管发生了什么，冷静点。”他这么说，声音渐渐沉了下去，“是因为我有阵子没管教你了吗？你是那种不定期接受支配和疏导就会失控的类型吗？既然你有这么想念我，想试试别的做法吗？就这样通过电话来进行吧，对于你我来说都更为便利。”

朱雀听明白了对方的意思，并在这一基础上变得十倍百倍地困惑起来。不，与其说是困惑，更接近不可置信。为什么？他想冲着手机吼叫。为什么是现在？谎言应该已经结束了，表面上的虚与委蛇也是如此。你应当已经认识到了皇帝所动的手脚，也没必要再与我维持这样的牵连了。他想这么声明，又想起鲁路修或许早就把这一掌控的过程化为了己身的意愿。那么他自己呢？凭什么他还需要站在这里听人指手划脚？你已经不在阿什弗德了，他想，我再怎么把我自己作为一个筹码摆放在你身边也毫无意义了。我会去到你身边的理由就只有那一个，不是吗？而你将它毁了，连同你此前的承诺都一并毁了，你明明说过你是——

“告诉我‘好’或者‘不要’。”鲁路修说，“你在听我说话吗，朱雀？”

——哪都不会去的。朱雀闭上眼睛，意识到自己的手指在发抖。虽然我也违背了我所说的话，他想，我是在你发出下一步指示前就擅自行动了。因为那种私人的约定本就缺乏效力、自然可以被肆意践踏，于你于我都是一样。“我为什么非得……”他的声音变嘶哑了。鲁路修的声音贴着他的耳际发出轻哼，混着一点儿近乎冷酷的玩味笑意。

“因为这是你需要的。”鲁路修告诉他，“因为我不在你身边替你做主，你就会变得毫无办法。”

“你知道那不是事实。”朱雀反驳道。迄今为止他都是依照自己的意愿来行动的，做他认为正确的事，以及为他认为自己需要弥补的过错付出代价。他想没有人能够替他否认这一过程中的艰难和苦痛，哪怕是鲁路修——而鲁路修仍是那个鲁路修，能够轻而易举地刺穿他的要害。

“目前来说，的确不是。”他听见对方说，“可是你希望事情能够变成那样。”

将破烂的、揉皱的心脏从胸膛中取出来，像一幅画一样平展摊开，让藏在里头的思想和言语都显露无遗。那样一来便意味着有人能完完全全理解他的境遇，替他在无论如何都会遭人怨恨的时刻选出一条道路来，予他肯定和仅有一人认同的价值。那是他所渴望的吗？那是他在面向实质上的敌人低下头来时欺骗自己终有一天能够去往的结局吗？被人掌控心神、意志、体躯与灵魂，接纳了过往并引向某一个未来。他的抗拒被那简简单单的话语给消解了，他站在桌台前方，后背绷得笔直。他听见鲁路修在笑，在他可以观测的范围之外，某个他所不知道的地方，以接近傲慢的胜者姿态发笑。

“你带着你的颈圈吗？”然后鲁路修说，“戴上它。”

朱雀低低吸了口气，用力咬住下唇，将手机丢回到桌台上。他按下了免提，走回到他所带来的提箱边。他还没换下学生制服，很难说这让他的异样感变淡了还是变强了。他很少穿着这身衣服接受鲁路修的指挥，不，该说根本从未有过，但时下仍然扮演寻常学生与友人的角色与将身份框制回圆桌骑士的做法相比要更轻松些。他让翻动箱子的声音变得很响，他拿出他的颈圈，将扣在上头的牵绳给摘了下来，带着柔软的皮革回到桌边，松开外套的衣领，在衬衣上方为自己束好圈环。许是为了凝神留意他这边的动静，鲁路修有阵子没说话，在那条颈圈已经套在了他的脖子上时才再度出声：“扣紧一些。反正我不会让你自己拉扯它，也就不用担心它会把你勒伤。以你觉得合适的程度来就好。”

朱雀将它调整得更紧，直到他开始下意识地以更为努力的方式来维持正常呼吸。这不足以叫他感到痛或太过难受，只是时间长了的话可能会有些闷得慌。“我戴好了。”朱雀低声说。他盯着通话间无人戳按稍微暗下去的手机屏幕，试图揣想鲁路修这样做的真实意图。如果说你的劣势早就已经不复存在了，不存在需要翻盘的问题，他想，那么你还在耍弄我的理由是什么？我身上还有什么剩余价值，能够叫你专门分神出来继续利用——

“现在，把剩余的衣服脱掉。”鲁路修说，“记得随时告诉我进度。”

朱雀叹了口气，恼火而毫无办法。“我已经把外套脱掉了。”他边进行边如实汇报，“正在脱里面那件。”

“很好，想象我在看你。”

这倒是很容易，不过他想象出来的场景不怎么友好。他想象出的是ZERO，抄手站立在一旁，面具不翼而飞，要么裂成了两半要么根本没被带在身边。ZERO让鲁路修的样貌袒露出来，熟悉无比的面容上挂着玩味笑意。朱雀背着他假想中的幻影所在的方位继续动作，褪下剩余衣物的过程变得比预想中要艰难了一些。“现在是裤子。”他低声说，“稍微……再等一下，好了。没剩下什么了。”

他把踩脱的鞋踢在桌脚边上，袜子塞在鞋里头，又将挂在桌沿的衣物简单地叠放在一起。他知道自己即使不照做鲁路修也无法以视觉来确认，但他鬼使神差地遂着对方的意思来了。在那个人的面前赤身裸体也不是头一遭，在实际上仅有自己一人的封闭空间里这样做就更不算什么了。朱雀刚刚将衣服叠放好，鲁路修就传来了新的指示。“现在，走到墙边去，背靠着墙跪下。”鲁路修说，“记得及时跟我通报情况。”

朱雀缓慢地眨了下眼，一把将手机抄回到手中，大跨步地迈向房间的边缘，选在一个门口处和窗帘间留下的空隙都无法在第一时间窥探到的阴暗角落，背着墙壁屈下膝头。他将手机放在身前，手指按着凸出的膝骨。“我在墙边了。”他告诉鲁路修。通讯彼端传来一声轻叹，听上去不是为了用于表达不满、而是恰恰相反。

“你还能想象我在你面前吗？”鲁路修问。

“……是的。”

朱雀低下头，将身前的暗处假想成一个直立的人投下的影子。及至他做到这一步，像待在那个房间里时一样，脖子上套着一件拘束道具，垂首跪立在鲁路修所指定的地方，他忽然明白了鲁路修拨来这通电话的意图。是因为他闯破了骗局，正是因为这件事才发生不久、他还没来得及做出应对决策，选在此时对他的想法进行干预是最为保险的做法。

他不能百分百确信，但他认为这很贴近真相了。强调支配者的地位，甚至进一步强化它，让他回归到无法对鲁路修其人生出忤逆念头的境地里。朱雀想通个中关键时觉得可笑又可悲，因为他竟然真的在依照对方的想法来屈服。他确实能想象鲁路修就在这里，肩披长影，俯首凝视着他手无寸铁、卑躬屈膝的模样。“我想摸你的脸和脖子。”鲁路修的声音说。朱雀抬起手掌，慢慢捧住自己的颧骨，一寸一寸下按。他本来按得过于用力了，比之寻常的爱抚更像是在确认自己的存在，然后他提醒自己这是依照鲁路修的要求来的，这让他在手掌滑到颈项之前及时收回了大部分力道。

“我在做。”他说。

“别太用力，我真担心你会忍不住掐自己。”鲁路修说。朱雀闷声笑了一下，手掌交错放在喉结附近，尾指轻轻摩挲着圈在颈上的皮革制物。“很好，然后是肩膀。你还戴着你的颈圈吗？”

“是的。”

“让它一直留在那里就行。”鲁路修说，“按一下胸口，你的心跳变快了吗？”

指令与指令间的推移速度并不算快。那个人在节奏把控上已经做得很好了，朱雀意识到。这方面的能力提升是为了配合自己，还是为了进一步掌控和征服，其实也无关紧要。他闭着眼时能够想象是鲁路修在触碰自己，忽略掉指尖触感的微妙不同，忽略掉他无法感知到另一人的呼吸和体温，他是能够尽量模拟出鲁路修可能使用的手法的。他的手掌交叠抱过肩头，一点一点揉捏过上臂，然后缓慢地收回胸膛上。他的手掌下端压着心脏所在的地方，他记起鲁路修试探自己的方式。“有一点。”朱雀低声答道。他听见鲁路修在发出满意的叹息，然后更多指令，揉按过胸口后继续向下，模拟出半个拥抱来扣住后背，又在腰际停下，改将手掌放置到膝腿之上。他试着将腿部紧绷的肌肉稍微揉开些，他又觉得自己也许该将通话从手机转接到挂耳式的通讯器上，如此一来也许能模拟出鲁路修贴着他的耳际呼气的效果。他在生出这个想法后忽然感到一阵不齿，又隐隐约约蹿升起一点儿病态的快感。他所在的地方，他所使用的设备，他本来可能换上的衣物。鲁路修是知道这些的，鲁路修完全清楚对他下令时需要承担的责任，且全不介意为这起游戏添上更为危险的色彩。朱雀咬住嘴唇又松开，一半理智让他为自己的作为反胃，一半神志已经沉溺在黑暗涌动的涡旋里。他们的争斗和抉择都不是仅关系到他们两人，可是此时不重要、此时有另一个声音在替他做主。

“主、主人，”他嘶声唤道，“我想……”

“可以。”不待他说完，鲁路修就迅速给出了答复，“碰你自己吧，要让我能够听到你的声音。”

你到底能有多了解我呢，朱雀扯了下嘴角。哪怕只是在这方面，欲望的控制与情绪化的反应，即使不在我身边都能准确地进行判定和推演吗。他的手指向腿根处攀爬，一点一点上移，然后从某一点开始直接改而握住已经稍微翘立起来的性器。他的喉咙里憋了一口浊气，他在碰到自己的性器时才终于能喘息出来。

“——哈啊……”

这和普通的自我纾解不同，他的手指握在阴茎的前端时能感到自己的颤栗和喜悦，他知道这样做不全是为了自己。他没去刻意压抑声音，反正不过是这么点套弄的工序，粗沉呼吸和嘶哑言语都不见得有正常的交谈响亮，隔着厚重门扇与闭死的窗页谁也不会听见。“很好。”鲁路修称赞了他，通话里传来的声音也变得更为低沉了，“想象我在你面前，就在那里看着。首先要慢一点，温柔一点，从根部开始完整地摸上几遍，因为我会想要知道那个形状是怎样的。你还要用它来取悦我呢，对不对？我得掌握它的每一处细节才行。现在，把手放在前端吧，用力一点挤压头部。”

“……我在照做。”朱雀说。他开始怀疑鲁路修是在哪里打的这通电话，大抵也是某个足够封闭的空间，可以肆无忌惮地向他倾吐这些像是露骨的调情的内容。鲁路修会因为要亲口说出这些话而感到不自在吗？他会脸红或是气息不稳，在说完后按住自己加快的心跳吗？朱雀试着去想象，鲁路修此时的反应，以及那些话语所指代的内容。他的嗓子里一阵发干，他用手指描摹出自己的形状，他可以用这根东西捣入更加软而热的秘密之地——他被允许拥有这样的性幻想，甚至不全是幻想。

“你平时会这样做吗？想着我的脸自慰？”鲁路修放轻了声音，话语变成了甜蜜的劝诱，“说实话，朱雀。在我没有这样要求你的时候，你也会这样做吗？”

“我……做过。”朱雀沙哑地回答，“有时候在……洗澡的时候，会顺便……”

“哼嗯。你依赖我的方式还真够直白的。”

鲁路修在发笑，声音里裹着玩味的满足与快乐，带来的细小震颤被通讯设备扩散并击打在空气中。朱雀随之瑟缩了一下，手头的动作也不自觉地停滞下来。“别紧张，我没在怪你。”鲁路修又说，口吻听上去相当耐心，“现在，搓动的幅度大一点，动作也稍微加快些。你平时的性幻想是怎样的，方便向我透露吗？”

“……没什么特别的。”朱雀答道，手指圈住自己的阴茎继续动作，“就只是回忆起你碰我的方式罢了——啊……”

他的指节重重蹭过冠状沟，滑过皱褶碰到了露出的龟头。他的手心里出了薄薄一层汗，这让他摆弄那根活计的过程更为顺遂，也给摩擦间增添了些恰到好处的湿滑感。他在回忆鲁路修的声音，不是此时响在通话里的、冷静而克制的那一种，而是更为动情的喘息和呼喊，敞开身体容纳他的欲望时附在他耳际的起伏呻吟。因情欲而染上更深的血色的皮肤，因疼痛而发颤湿润的眼睫，亲吻他时湿热灵巧的舌头。“那就继续回忆吧。”能够给予他那些体验的人温柔地告诉他，“以及，除我之外不要想其他不相干的人，这也是命令。你应该明白我的意思。”

朱雀的肩膀抖动了一下，不确定鲁路修是不是意有所指。完整的鲁路修、完整的ZERO会知晓过去的那个冬天发生的事吗？能够仅凭一个名字寻找到被抹去的线索吗？亦或是鲁路修已经知晓了真实的内情，这句警告兼命令没有更多的暗示意味？不、即使是知道了真相的鲁路修也不见得会容忍自己沦为傀儡受制于人时的姿态。关于那个冬天的回忆不算淡薄，但在听从了那句指令之后，朱雀发现自己想起曾经属于那具躯壳的、无助而脆弱的模样的次数似乎变少了。因为在那时他们两人都是一般软弱，既无法彼此坦诚也无法掌控命运，因为那副模样只能一次又一次的提醒他自己犯下的过失，引领两人一同蹚入了泥沼。原本的鲁路修回来了，只差一句问话就能确认的、真正的ZERO——他垂着头，以为自己是被那影子给裹缚住了。

他的身体在发热，他的欲望在某个人的指导下被引流而出，随着他抚慰自己的动作而不住浮游着，似乎再增添上一点儿刺激就能突破临界值。他感到一些东西在自己的腹下堆叠起来，想要宣泄又寻不到一个决堤口。他试着用指腹摩擦铃口，结果也不见起色。他的阴茎开始硬得胀痛，他能留给自己的耐心总是不够多，这使得他逐渐变得焦虑了。“我——不、不行，”他在几经尝试后无意识地咕哝道，“不是，但……”他的前额和后背也都出了汗，出于焦躁和紧张。然后他又听见那个熟悉的声音，依然轻而温柔，但所道出的内容有些尖刻。

“办不到？”鲁路修说，“是因为你在忍不住分神，还是因为我不在你身边，而你开始觉得‘差点什么’了？”

这是在确认，朱雀意识到。确认他所拥有的控制权，他的奴隶是否已经被打上了烙印，那烙印的效用是否深入到了精神的层面上。而被支配的一方毫无办法，只能像攀住浮木般寻求他的援助。“帮我。”朱雀说。他的声音在发抖，他觉得自己的姿态比之摇尾乞怜都好不得多少。鲁路修在通话那端呼出一口气，声音播散出来变得很响，使得叹息被成倍得夸大了。

“唉。”鲁路修说，听似有些无奈，“我这不是一直在用说的方式来管教和指导你吗，朱雀？你还想让我怎么帮你呢？”那是一种经过了精心计算的慨叹，是足够有耐性的驯兽者，这是在指引、在教导，他总是在等待别人主动向他低头。朱雀用力磨了几下牙根，想要提出直接以视讯联络，又觉得自己不愿意看见那些被鲁路修主动藏起的部分，也许在此刻捅破真相前的最后一层遮障的后果是他们两人都无法承受的。

“我想看到你的脸。”末了他这么说。他单手撑着自己的膝骨，身体向前倾斜，盯着暗淡的屏幕上隐约可见的那个名字。鲁路修沉默了片刻，给出了他的答复：

“可以啊。”

没有切断通话，也没有改换别的方式。朱雀的手机屏幕在半分钟后亮起来，显示他收到了新的照片传输。他茫然地伸手点开新信息，于是他看见了——光线很暗，背景墙也很干净，无法识别具体在哪。照片是以一个微妙的仰角拍摄的，致使画面上只显示出了入镜者颈部以上的样貌，以及一并出现的修长手指。这多半是现拍的，朱雀意识到。他凝视着那幅画面，鲁路修的脸上浮着浅笑，食指竖在嘴唇前方。

——嘘。

不要细思，不要深究，不要问出多余的问题。不要打破最后一点脆弱的平衡。可是天平已经倾斜了，朱雀想。他的胃部在不舒服地抽动，他身躯中徘徊而寻觅不到突破口的热力被点燃了。他想自己时下的姿态愚蠢又可悲，可是他在看见那副容颜的时候还是忍不住一阵颤动，从胸腔扩散到四肢百骸，汇聚回他的欲望挺立之地。“这样就足够了吗？”鲁路修的声音在提问。朱雀闷声喘息着，单手覆上了胀硬发痛的阴茎，仅仅是稍微碰到，便触动了此前坚固无比的关隘，如同一颗在山石崩塌前率先落下的细小砂砾。

“——……”

他张开嘴，不确定自己是否胡言乱语喊了些什么，又或者什么也没能说。洪流倾泻而出，在指间、膝腿间、地板上都涂抹了浓稠的液滴，还有一点恰好晕染了屏幕的一角，将那张凝视着他的静止的容颜给弄脏了。屏幕还未再度暗淡下去，清晰无比地呈现出不同层次的物象交叠而成的下流效果。朱雀瞪着自己的手机，在高潮过后的空落感和昏沉中垮下肩膀。他的呼吸会被颈圈制住，他不得不喘得更为大声。他感到那是某种固定成型的玩笑，一件实质化的耻辱的证明竟然能带来归属感和安全感，就因为它能提醒他这一切都是有人引导的，有人希望他这样做，他会因此而获得嘉赏——假若来自敌人的嘉赏还具有任何意义。

“好了，换你来了。”鲁路修说，“我要看到你现在的样子。”朱雀又多深呼吸了一次，预备拾起手机来将镜头对准自己。他的手指还没碰到搁在地上的那件东西，动作就被鲁路修给打断了。“对了，如果你打算学我一样取巧用拍照的办法来满足要求……最好换一部设备。”鲁路修轻描淡写地追加了要求，“连着你刚刚用的那部手机一起拍下来。”

朱雀瞪着那张静止的脸孔，相当确定自己胸膛中翻涌着的窒息感不是错觉。

他还是照做了。起身寻找，回到原处，分膝跪好，确保取景完整，按下拍摄。他的膝腿间还沾着精斑，且因为起身走动滑出了显眼的长痕。他在进行拍摄的那一刻还是低下了头，试图让垂落的额发稍微掩饰住自己的神情。他感到羞耻，他的指尖在按下发送的那一刻都还在发抖。他在做什么？交出自己的更多把柄，拿去让ZERO捏在手中？在这时被牢固地控制住，使得他不会也不能去向上通报那个已经被自己闯破的秘密，ZERO的目的已经足够明显了，他却还是在依照着对方为他规划的剧本来行事。他厌恶自己的顺从厌恶得想要呕吐，他当真干呕了几下，然后用捏起的半拳塞住了嘴。

“……你是在哭吗？”鲁路修问。是照片？还是声音？朱雀没去深究，区分和否认都显得毫无意义。他将指节从嘴里抽出来，他用指尖扯住自己的颈圈。他不感到痛，他只是感到无能为力。

“你要命令我停下吗？”他反问道。

“不。”出乎意料的是，鲁路修进行了否认。通话彼端传来的声音重新变得轻柔了，有那么一会儿听上去竟然还很是真诚。“想哭就哭吧，我也不会因此就觉得厌烦。”鲁路修说，“不管是想要宣泄的情绪，还是想要倾倒的秘密，只要能够像这样对我坦诚就好了。”

可你根本就从未对我坦诚过，朱雀想。可我竟然能够在某些时候说服自己不去在乎。他用力吸了下鼻子，感到温热液体自眼眶涌出后顺着鼻翼滑下。他还没抬手，鲁路修先发了声：

“对不起。”

“为了什么？”朱雀轻声问道。

“为我明明是你的主人，把你的防备给卸下了，现在却不能替你擦掉眼泪。”鲁路修说。

如此温柔，如此迷人，如此地——具有欺骗性。甜言蜜语的欺诈师，适当地表达出一些懊悔，抛出一些听上去就足够虚妄的言语。朱雀闭上眼睛，不再去看屏幕，让自己短暂地从那张脸或那个名字前方逃开了。“你大概不会替任何人擦掉眼泪吧。”他低声说道，咬字清晰无比，“你只会让别人在哭完了之后继续向前走。”


	9. Chapter 9

有人在哭。是他所望见的那个人，或是他自己。有泪水夹杂在两人之间，模糊了原本对立分明的界限。泪水晕散开了，成为了咸涩的海洋，他在距离光亮很远的地方逐渐下沉，他仰起头来想要喘息，却被人扼住了咽喉。有一瞬他以为这就是结局，他们都无法逃出这一片黑暗的海域，他们会一齐被涡流卷入深渊。不知何时开始，那双手松开了，于是他终于能够呼吸——吐出一连串气泡，同那个人的声音交汇了一起。它们会互相融合，会一路上升，会被海潮撕裂。“我们……”他听见气泡破碎时微弱的声响，模糊遥远得宛如不真切的梦境。

“……一起去……”

他还在下沉。有更多回音向他聚拢过来，捉摸不定如塞壬的歌声。于是他看见了那些幻影，在翡翠色的穹顶之下，有人接近自己，喂来甘露与炽烈的火焰。他们在无人的厅堂中拥抱彼此时宛如起舞，周围很静，只剩下被阻隔在外的风雪以及彼此的心跳。那个人是他的锁链与镣铐，他的牢笼与棺木，他的守墓人与死神。他挣脱镣铐的那一刻击碎了它吗？倘若他做到了，原本看守着他的那一人又变成了什么模样？

他在真正落入深渊之前忽然惊醒了。他还在ZERO的休息室内，周围尽是些熟悉的陈设。C.C.用一个玩偶砸了他的后脑，指给他看新出现的邮件提示。“做了个噩梦吗？”她在他苦恼地揉着脑袋直起腰来时问。鲁路修打开那封邮件，是一起对接欧洲部分友好势力使者的远程会议预约，事前已经安排好了，这次不过是最终确认。他松了口气，慢慢倒回到对于睡眠不太充足的人来说过于舒适柔软的靠背里。

“不全是。”他说，“不过是一些过去的幻影罢了。”

“还是因为杰雷米亚给你带来的那点儿小帮助？”C.C.问。鲁路修抬眼瞥向她，对上一张倒着的脸，一双金色眼睛显得十分纯良无辜。他皱了下鼻子，一时间忍不住想要叹气。

“我还在好奇呢，你帮我破除掉皇帝的Geass时怎么没想到这一重。”他说。

事关那个被抹去的冬天。即使在ZERO复出之后，他的记忆当中也还有一个缺口存在。他原以为再坏也不过是被扣留在潘德拉贡观察Geass是否生效，顺便被皇帝或相关亲信势力从他嘴里掏出点黑色骑士团的内部情报，丢失了那部分记忆应该是因为他在抵抗皇帝的Geass时精神不太稳定，却不料他那位颇喜欢物尽其用的好父亲能给他的身份来个彻底的改头换面。他瞪向显然有办法帮他连那部分受人摆布的记忆都拿回来的魔女，后者颇为无辜地挤了下眼睛。“当时情况紧急，我得确保你能在现场快速清醒过来，别的都不重要。”她告诉他，“那些记忆存在与否都不会影响到你作为完整的鲁路修的自我认知，也不会影响到ZERO，贸然揭开封印可能还会扰乱你的情绪。所以在那个时候揭露全部是不明智的。”

“之后呢？”鲁路修挑起眉毛，“距离我恢复记忆的时间已经不短了，在此期间你也没跟我多提一句。你是干脆就忘记了这码事吗？还是觉得我调解情绪的能力太差了，即使不在那么危急的情况下也没法消化掉那段记忆？”

“不，只是不必要而已。”C.C.说。她用玩偶挡住了他的视线，待到鲁路修放弃了继续瞪她才从他背后走开。“我提早让你记起那些事情来又有什么用呢。”她走到长沙发边，懒洋洋地窝进了坐垫，“反正无论有没有被查尔斯利用的那一桩经历存在，你都是决计要和他作对的，不过是让已经存在的怨恨和不甘变得更深罢了。”

“从这点上来说倒是没错。”鲁路修点了下头，“不过我……”

他顿住了，心下一阵颓然懊丧之余又不愿当真向人吐露内情。战争不是只关乎两人，他此时应该在意的也不是那么些私事，即使他会一次又一次记起、在梦境深处翻找出更多聚拢过来的碎片。安静的、无人喝彩的厅堂，未能实现的胜利，倾倒的高脚杯与封闭的牢笼，夕阳在窗沿铺洒下一片血色。然后他记起枢木朱雀的神情，伫立在阴影中，眼底映照出一线微朦光亮，沉默着、沉默着，叫那坚硬无比的防备裂开一隙，似是不知所措，似是无可奈何。

无法担任支配者的男人，无声无息地在那北境失败了，如今看来理由是那样简单。枢木朱雀不够格去指使别人，他连应当如何对待那具送交给他的人偶都拿捏不准。是出于歉疚呢，还是出于不愿向记忆虚假之人复仇的自尊呢，亦或是难以言说的依恋和残存的爱意使然呢。他固执地不去主动提起那个冬天的秘密，就像是他已经认定了那些将两人都推向深渊的犹疑和挣扎即便记起也没有实质性的意义。

“……算了。”鲁路修在沉默良久后松了口，“就像你说的，记起来也毫无作用吧。”

 

有些谎言是不应被拆穿的，正如有些承诺是注定无法遵守的。他所参与的棋局早已铺展到了更为辽阔的地域上，即使再如何与第七骑士保持亲近密切的关系，也不可能因为私下的说辞而放弃踏出阿什弗德一步。话虽如此，待到他接到咲世子的通报说她在学校的伪装已被第七骑士本人拆穿时，距离那一通电话也过去好些时日了。无非是他们两人都没能遵循约定，一方不经通告便擅自出现，另一方也没有留在原地。

但时间，鲁路修想，时间上的间隔会让违约的定义变得相当暧昧。无论是他还是朱雀都不会认为一个口头约定的有效时长可以延续将近一整个月，尤其是在国际形势瞬息万变的当下。这让他的心理负担减轻了不少，也让他在挂断通讯后拥有了一点儿与必然还在气头上的第七骑士隔空对质的底气。他安抚下了念叨着想干掉枢木朱雀的罗洛，让他准备好待命，旋即自个儿向外走去，在拐往指挥台之前推开了廊道上的一扇门。

“就这样放着枢木朱雀不管没关系吗？”C.C.在他身后问。鲁路修扭头看她，她的神情竟然还算认真。他将手掌按在门框上，肩膀抵在那个小隔间的入口边缘。

“你指什么？”

“秘密的泄露。”

“他不会上报的。”

“这个说法可比稳住罗洛的时候要强硬多了。”C.C.扬起眉毛，“你确定吗？”

“嗯。”鲁路修答道，“我会让他这么做的。”

他从衣兜里拿出手机向她晃了一晃。C.C.嗤笑了一声，嘴里咕哝了一句什么，听起来有点像是“我想你也是能做到这一步的”。她没有用更加难听的词来抨击他，比如说铁石心肠或是不择手段，或者说他就是个喜欢甜言蜜语的骗子。“记得控制好时间。”她这么告诉他，“这段路程里能够留给你的空闲时间不会太长。”鲁路修点点头，步入那个封闭的隔间。门关上了，他没有打亮灯光，就这么站在暗处拨通了枢木朱雀的号码。

其实不需要完全是因为我，鲁路修想。我要做的只是干扰他的判断，别让他在盛怒之下直接把有关于ZERO和“兰佩路基”的秘密捅漏出去。往后——往后冷静下来的枢木朱雀多半是不会再向皇帝通报一次的，他拥有那么多能让他犹豫的理由，不论是他名义上的敌人还是足够无辜的娜娜莉，他今时今日的束手束脚和他曾经犯下的过错。然而是啊，只要是在这一刻、在这样的情境下对他作出干扰行为，或许就足够卑鄙了吧。

往后的事情有一半格外顺遂，有一半完全打乱了他预先的规划，而且叫他对于应该如何弥补都毫无头绪。皇帝成为了不死身，作为共犯的魔女失去了记忆。保密性的问题变得可有可无，而后他要面对的是怎样的怪物与常人无法理解的战斗，他隐隐约约有了预感，但他甚至无法向任何人倾诉。按说他是获得了一起胜利，可他无法为此欢欣雀跃、反而在返程中一直心事重重，仿佛一夕回到了戴着镣铐起舞的日子里，非得将身边的每一点助力都牢固把握在手中不可。再多一些，更多一些，好让他拥有挑战那需要扳倒的秩序的底气。

他在翌日清晨昏沉醒来时又一次拨通了那个号码。他应该去多方确认，新抓获的俘虏，超合众国宣告成立前的诸多事宜，接下来的日程排期，以及皇帝是否还被困在那虚空之上。他应该去挨个确认好目前手头拥有的棋子，再去思索出切实可行的击败或困住那不死身的方法。C.C.还是一副孩童心性的无知模样，即使想要向她打探点什么也无法成行。形势并不明朗，他以为自己多少是抱着求救的心态去拨通电话的，不是为了向对方索要脱出困局的方法，只是想要证实自己还能够将事态发展纳入自己的掌控范围中。这回他等候的时间不算长，不足半分钟就被对方接起了通话。迎接他的不是问候，而是贴着传声装置的压抑低沉的呼吸。

“你在哪里？”鲁路修直截了当地问。通话那端的人呼吸滞住了片刻，还是以相对平和的口吻进行了应答。

“11区。”朱雀说，听那略显沉闷的声音像是和他一样并未醒来太久，“在总督府。我有阵子没来过了，正好也需要探望一下时任总督的皇女殿下。最近这一带形势不够太平，相比起来欧洲的问题倒是告一段落了。”

“真是这样吗？”鲁路修问。

“当然。”对方答道，“起码能够在新闻里对外公开的情报是这样。”

我是想说娜娜莉，鲁路修想，你是去探望她了，你会如何向她解释我们现在的处境呢？你所在的地方的确不够太平，若是超合众国方面的进展足够顺利，接下来就要由黑色骑士团领衔进攻“日本”进行解放了。若是不出现更多偏差，这一次你会再次出现在战场的另一端吧？该说是久违了吗？但即使提前确认了这一情报也只是给他徒增烦恼，横竖他无法在电话里要求一名已经在地头的圆桌骑士乖乖离开。他可以干扰对方的判断，在不道破真相时影响对方的抉择，可一旦明确涉及到立场上的问题——鲁路修抿起了嘴，觉得自己最好还是别在这种时候犯傻。

许是他沉默了太久，朱雀主动发起了新的问话。“怎么突然又联络我了？”朱雀的声音不那么沉闷了，也因此而听上去不那么温和无害了，“距离我们上次通电话还没过去多久呢。你忽然转性了？过去你可不是这么积极主动又热情的类型。”他的话里分明夹杂着讥讽和抱怨，鲁路修无奈摇头，将手机更紧地压在耳际。彼端的气流声减弱了，他自己倒是呼气呼得相当分明。

“不，只是，”他缓慢道，“我想听到你的声音。”

那个人同样沉默了好一阵，或许不如他久，因为朱雀在再度开始说话前用笑声取代了言语。鲁路修完全能够想象对方此时发笑的模样，饱含着愤怒和疲惫，眼睑垂下一半，嘴唇也紧闭着，仅从鼻腔里哼出打着抖的细弱声响。“你究竟想做什么？”待到那抽搐的气音歇下来时，那个人才用轻柔无比的语调发问，“回答我，你为什么想要控制住我？你想利用我达成什么样的目的？”

“我想要你只是因为你是你。”鲁路修沉声道，“如我之前告诉你的，我要确信事态能在我的掌控之下，才会跟人进一步加深牵绊。所以我要你的信赖，朱雀，我要你的服从——然后我才能将同等的信赖交付于你。就像你会希望我能替你做出一些抉择一样，我也希望你能让我放下心来将一些愿望寄托在你身上。”

他自认说得足够诚恳了，或许是他近日里和枢木朱雀说过的最为真实的话语。他不是一直谎话连篇，他只是在多数时选择对某些信息进行巧妙回避，在另一些时候对真相进行有倾向性和侧重点的挑选。但这次他当真坦露了心声，获得的却是他没能预想到的回应。“……骗子。”那个人低声说。鲁路修眨了下眼，多少对此感到了惊讶。

“什么？”

“你说得那么动听，就好像我是你唯一能拥有的东西。”他听见对方说，言语中还隐约混着苦涩的颤音，“你明明知道不是那样。”

“朱雀。”鲁路修唤了一声。他感到一阵茫然，好像他忽然不知道该如何去处置这份本该为他所利用的情感牵连了。情感是一种能够利用的武器，而且他对此颇有心得。然而它也足够危险，如同尝试去控制扭曲舞动的火焰，稍不留神就会被爆裂的高热给烫伤。那个人已经在失控的边缘了，他察觉得到。他自己又何尝不是呢。他听得出那个人正抵着传声处喘气，忽地呛笑一声，音调向上飘浮起来，有些神经质地悬吊在某个高度上。

“继续吧。你还想要我怎么样呢？”朱雀说，“我在浴室里了，正准备稍微冲个凉醒神。你想看我的裸体，或者继续指导我进行自慰，下令就是了。还是说你需要我去拿些道具过来？你想让我在我自己身上抽出几道印子来给你看吗？很抱歉我大概没法把自己给捆起来，那样显得很没有必要。”

“朱雀。”鲁路修又唤了一次。

他打断了那串连珠炮似的发言，朱雀好似被那股憋回去的火力又给呛了一下，压低声音咳嗽了一声才重新开始说话。“对不起，是我僭越了。我不该反过来对你指手划脚。”朱雀语气生硬地说。他顿了一顿，勉强让语速缓下来了一些。“好了，下令吧。顺便一说，我还戴着那个颈圈。问题不大，睡觉的时候我调松了一些，还不至于把我自己给闷得做噩梦。”

鲁路修反应过来他的意思时差点没忍住倒抽气。他握着手机愣了会儿神，摸不准这是不是一次反击。如今的第七骑士当真依赖他依赖到这种地步了吗？提及此事又是为了什么，一个并不隐晦的邀请？所以在这样无序的境况中，你也一样想要确认能够确认的事物吗。鲁路修思索了片刻，呼吸略乱了一拍后叹息了一声。“让我看到你的样子。”他要求道。

“等我拨回去。”朱雀简单地回答。

通话断了。鲁路修撑着脸放空了一会儿，醒过神来之后从沙发座上弹了起来。他急匆匆地闯入盥洗间，在镜子前头确认了一下自己的形象问题。晨起时他穿着的是普通的衬衣，头发也简单地梳整过，他用手掌压平耳鬓支出的一缕翘发时接到了新的视频通话请求，他背过身来倚靠在面池前方，匆忙地按下了接听。盥洗间这种地方还算安全，通常来说看不出什么明显的地点特征，尤其是在背对洗面台站定的时候。他的屏幕上跳出了朱雀的脸，这就和一张全裸的照片全然不同了。朱雀的表情似乎在一瞬间抽搐了一下，恢复平静后慢慢从唇角扯起一个微小的弧度。

“你竟然接通了。”

“这样做也方便你看到我的脸，对吧？”鲁路修回道，“如果那是你所希望的。”

朱雀皱了下眉头，嘴唇短暂地抿作一道硬绷绷的直线。他的嘴唇放松时变得湿润了些，隐约可见靠近内侧的部分咬出的一小圈牙印。“有的时候我真的想……”

“揍我一顿，还是咬断我的舌头？”鲁路修抢白道，“我要是能把你逼到真的对我动手的那一步，我倒是不会介意你对我多做些什么。”

“说得好听。”朱雀撇嘴道。但其实是真的，鲁路修想，假若不涉及争斗、出卖和背叛，你是想把我揍趴在地，还是想掐着我的脖子让我窒息，亦或是造成更为严重的伤损——我大概是不会介意的吧。会令我感到气恼的从来不是行为本身，而是它背后更深层次的含义。

他呼出一口气，将目光移向朱雀的脖子。对方没穿上衣，可能是在他拨通电话之前就已经脱掉了。那个深色的颈圈就那么显眼地绷在他的脖子下段，即使留在勒痕也可以安全地被制服藏起来。“你真的还戴着它。”鲁路修低声说。朱雀缓慢地眨了下眼，将手指放在颈圈上摩挲了一下。

“又不是什么值得骗人的事情。”朱雀这么回答，“你要我让它一直留在这里，我只是在照做。”

他将眼睑垂下一半，尽管语气带刺，显露出来的神情却着实相当乖顺。鲁路修盯着他的脖子附近看了一会儿，从碰到颈圈边缘的指尖到被指节挡住一半的锁骨。“如果我在你身边的话，我会吻你一下作为奖励的。”鲁路修说，不那么隐晦地舔了一下嘴唇，“位置可以随便你选，想象我会那么做。”

朱雀将嘴张开了一点，仿佛在将这道指示作为一个提议进行细细斟酌。片刻后手机屏幕上显示的画面拉远了一点又摇晃了一圈，让人能看清他其实是一丝不挂的。所以上衣应该真的是在电话拨通前就被脱掉了，鲁路修头晕目眩地想着。比起那条颈圈先除掉了衣服。他看朱雀裸体的次数也不算少了，所以光是视觉冲击还不至于让他犯晕乎，但加上颈圈的意义就很不一样了。“然后你要我做什么？”朱雀在展示过自己的状态之后问。鲁路修回过神来，单手向后撑上台面，努力平复了一下胸口悸动。

“你手边有剃刀吗？”他问。

“当然。”朱雀挑起眉毛，“我比你还要大个半岁左右呢，记得吗？”

“我是指用于下半身的那种。”鲁路修说。他瞟了眼屏幕下方，重新看向朱雀的眼睛时意识到对方的表情应该比他自己的还要古怪。

“……有。”朱雀迟疑道，“我会定期修整。”

“我看出来了。”鲁路修说。朱雀的表情似乎变得更古怪了，鲁路修干咳了一声。“嗯，就……太长或太乱的话，长时间穿驾驶服会不舒服吧？”

“考虑到那玩意的透气性，没错。”朱雀缓慢地说，“你该不会是想……”

他将空闲的一只手举到屏幕前边，探出两指来像剪刀一样一分一合地向前划动。鲁路修短暂地将眼神转去了一旁，试图让自己能够以更为自然平稳的语气说话。“嗯。把它拿过来吧。”他要求道，“同时找个合适的角度把过程拍下来，我要看见全程。”

“你的趣味可能越来越糟糕了。”朱雀说。

屏幕画面一阵翻动，摇了几次之后定格下来，暂时朝向了天花板。鲁路修单手捂住口鼻深呼吸了一次，尝试着在对方的面部再度切入屏幕之前调换出一副悠闲自在的笑容。“你这么认为吗？”他调整了一下站姿，后腰换了个角度继续抵在面池边缘，“我只是觉得，既然我们私人层面上的关系有所进展了，在进行管教的时候也多加入一点性器官方面的要素是再正常不过的。”

“提醒你一下，这个过程不会持续太久。”朱雀说。他把屏幕重新转向自己的脸，用另一只手展示了剃刀。他的面部肌肉可能轻微抽搐了一下，也可能是画面在晃动给人造成的错觉。屏幕中显示的场景在马桶附近定格下来，画面横了过来，鲁路修也跟着转过了手机。通讯彼端的人应该是将那部设备放在了坐便器附近的支架上，高度和距离都正合适，能以稍微俯低的角度拍摄到他的大半个身体。“你确定吗？”他又晃了一下那把剃刀。鲁路修不赞成地扁了下嘴，伸出一根手指到可拍摄范围内摇了一摇。

“我的要求还没说完呢，朱雀。”他说，“我注意到今天的你特别喜欢顶嘴。”

“抱歉，我知错了。”朱雀硬邦邦地应声道，坐在马桶盖上垂下了手臂，“请吩咐吧。”

他的情绪依然不太对劲，一旦掌握得不好就可能迎来加倍的反弹。鲁路修又舔了一下嘴唇，将手机拿近了一点，仔细地观察了一下对方的神情。“我要看到的不是简单的修整。”然后他下令道，“把它们剃干净。”

朱雀瞪向了手机的前置摄像头，面部肌肉抽搐得比之前更为明显了。他张开嘴又闭合上，如此重复了两次，仿佛想要质疑又不敢直截了当地提出反对意见。这是一个好的讯号，证明他还能正常地沉浸在他所属的角色里。片刻后他的表情松缓下来，抗拒的眼神变为了确认和征询。“我没在开玩笑。”鲁路修重申道，“回答‘是’，然后开始动手。”

“是。”朱雀立即答道。他在马桶盖上磨蹭了一小会儿，忽然伴着某股冲上头的怨气弹起身来，踩出一串不甚清晰的脚步声离开了拍摄范围。鲁路修不明所以地盯着空出来的地方看了几秒钟，朱雀很快冲了回来，手上握着一小罐剃毛膏。他的脸色似乎更难看了，鲁路修明智地没有进一步用口哨声来刺激他，而是礼貌地保持了一小段沉默。直到朱雀深吸了一口气，开始将剃毛膏的泡沫喷涂到自己的胯间，鲁路修才轻轻咳了一声，重新开始发言。

“想要提问吗？问我为什么？”他看着朱雀的手头动作，将声音压得相当平稳，“其实我不需要给出更加具体的理由。因为我想，你就得做给我看。单是这样就足够了。”

“是。”朱雀闷着声答道。

他将半透明的泡沫抹开，混在蜷曲的深色毛发中蓬起一个略微奇异的形状。在将泡沫仔细地抹过阴囊附近时，他将头给低下去了。他的手腕动作有些僵硬，毕竟当着别人的面来进行这种尝试肯定会令他感到紧张，将心比心，鲁路修觉得他迄今还没开始大吼大叫地提出反对意见已经是忍耐力和服从意志都相当超常的体现了。一时间鲁路修只是看着，从视频通讯中观察着对方是怎样摆弄平日不会轻易展露于人的私处的。“如果要做得彻底一点，你觉得让那根东西变硬一点之后再做会更容易一些吗？”

“我不确定。”朱雀的声音变得更低了，同时弯腰将那个小喷罐给放到了地上，“我没有……剃干净过，更没有试过在做这档子事的时候搭配上手淫。”

“唔。”鲁路修摸了摸下巴，兴致使然地给出了建议，“试试看吧。记得先把剃刀拿开一点，别伤到自己。”

朱雀又无声地抬头瞪了他一眼，旋即将目光沉了下去，没过多久又一次转回来。在这个时间点要求一名帝国圆桌躲在卫浴隔间里撸管给自己看好像是有点荒谬，不过反正发生在他们身上的荒唐事也不止一两出了，鲁路修竟然觉得这种展开还没变得太离谱。视频的展露度比单纯的声音往来要高得多，所以他大概可以理解朱雀的眼神为什么一直在镜头前边闪烁不定，与此同时手指的动作也一点儿没停。“看到我的脸会让你勃起的过程变快吗？”鲁路修好奇问道。他留意到对方裹着些许泡沫的手指搓动间已经凸起了一个比蓬起的毛发更为明显的形状，而朱雀在他问话后略微鼓起了腮帮子，看样子是悄悄咬紧了牙。

“也许。”朱雀过了一会儿才松口说话，目光垂向了自己的膝腿间，“我没有专门计算过时长。”

“下回我会记得读秒表计时。”鲁路修半真不假地说，“好了，我觉得差不多了。你可以用上你左手捏着的那个东西了。”

 

严格来说，鲁路修对自己也没这么下狠手过，至少对平时藏在裤裆里的那部分没有。所以当他眼见着朱雀提起先前垂落在身侧的左手，将剃刀交还回惯用手上，沉着脸一言不发地拎起自己变硬的阴茎开始进行刮除时，他忍不住摸了摸自己的鼻子，想要为此发出赞叹又觉得有些奇怪。虽说他在性的方面接触那根东西不是头一次了，不管是观看、抚摸还是某些更为深入的行为，从哪方面来看他都对那玩意儿不陌生，不然他也不会对朱雀原本的下体毛发管理有个大致的概念。可是把玩、品评和使用是一回事，像这样直观地看着对那一带进行维护和修整的过程的感觉就有相当大的不同之处了。

朱雀原先说的“不会太久”定然是就普通的修剪而言的，要进行彻底剔除的话，实际操作起来就要谨慎得多，自然全过程也被拖延得缓慢了许多。他的手臂肌肉时不时地绷紧，他的脖颈上套着的深色颈圈依然很显眼，它管束得并不太紧，没有影响到他时而变急促的呼吸，就好像已经自然而然成为了他所承认的一部分。他的剃刀从阴茎中段一路向上，先是平直地一路刮至小腹，将毛发连着泡沫一并推除，又沿着那道初显光滑的路径一点一点地拓展边缘。他的阴茎充血至正好能将一部分靠近根部的皮肤褶皱给展平，没有勃起到非常夸张的程度，但即便如此，它翘立在半空中的轮廓也相当显眼了。泡沫伴着平时会稍微掩住形状的毛发一同褪去，呈出它更为真实的、无遮无拦的模样，许是被自己这么直勾勾地看着，鲁路修觉得对方表现得比脱去衣物时还稍稍难堪一些。

朱雀已经将下嘴唇从不同角度咬出了几圈牙印，他维持着相当程度的沉默，只在换气时偶尔喘得稍微大声了点。一直在发话的是鲁路修，提醒他哪些地方做得不够到位，哪些地方又有些过头了。“左侧。”鲁路修又一次指出，“再往下一点，刮干净点——对了，就是那里。动作别太急，毕竟那地方的皮肤要是给划开口就不太好受了。你看，朱雀，我连在用鞋踩你的时候都控制过力道免得你那里真的被弄伤，何况是剃刀这么锋利的东西呢。”

“事实上它不算锋利，除非真的很用力否则大概是留不下血口的。”朱雀低声指出。因为要集中精力在手头动作上，他有阵子没抬眼看屏幕了，然而他的眼睫在微微抖动，鲁路修看得出来。他将阴茎拨向一侧，沿着侧边小心地刮过阴囊，完成一侧之后换了方向又重复了一次。至此为止都没发生什么意外事故，鲁路修替他悬着的心也慢慢放下来了。

“谁知道呢，你的手劲又不小。”鲁路修嘟囔道，“现在把剩下的那一点也刮掉吧。”

剩下的一点在阴囊下侧，根据记忆来说那里的毛发不算浓密，但朱雀在那一带也抹了泡沫。他的动作变得更为谨慎小心，但余下的遮障面积终归有限，再怎么拖沓也不需要太长的时间将其刮净。除掉毛发的私处皮肤光洁泛红，手动完成这一切的第七骑士面颊也涨红了不少，最后一次扯纸巾擦拭剃刀和私处的动作略显急躁粗鲁。“很好，这样看上去就相当干净了。”鲁路修评价道，“很好看哦，朱雀。”为自己揩拭完毕的当事人猛一下抬起头来，脸上的血色愈发明显，浅麦色的皮肤都被浸得更深了。他的肩膀向前蜷起了一点，整个上身都突兀地抖动了一下。“你是不习惯被人这样称赞呢，还是不习惯被人称赞那种地方呢？”鲁路修问道，不待他回答便自顾自地摇了头，“但其实没什么可不自在的。因为是由我来夸奖的，朱雀。由你的主人来掌握你身体的任何一处外观管理都是无需羞耻的。”

“……是。”朱雀机械地答道，重新垂下了眼睑。

是从什么时候起呢，鲁路修想，我能够坦然地以主导者的位置自居，而你也认可了这一点。有关于对立与支配，权力与性，他们两人间的博弈其实会牵涉到更广泛的范围，可是时局几经变化，还能够确定为人所掌控的事物以及相关的可控的影响和牵连也不多了。他注视着他的奴隶，隐蔽而私密，仅为少数人所知，而即便是那少量的知情者也不会清楚时至如今的全部内情了。晨起时拨通电话前困在胸腔中的憋闷感似乎减轻了些，鲁路修缓缓呼气，将手机交到另一侧手掌上，放下了举得有点儿发僵的那条胳膊。

“保持这个习惯，下回你有机会用它的时候，”他意有所指地看着对方光滑无比的身下，“我会更享受的。”

“下回。”朱雀哼出讽刺意味十足的一声笑。

的确，在这样双方都心知肚明表面上的和平与装聋作哑都维持不了多久了的情况下，再进行关于“下一次”的约定实在太不明智了。鲁路修假装没听明白朱雀的意思，对着屏幕点了下脑袋。“下回。”他重复道，轻轻咂了下嘴，“我会考虑亲自给你做一次，也许用蜡……唔，你在皱眉头。别告诉你在害怕疼痛。”

“疼痛和刺激感是两码事，有时候我更害怕后者。”

“真是个诚实得令人感动的回答。”鲁路修说。他将身体重心歪向左侧，改用那边的脚掌承重。“也许你可以提前做一下心理建设。我的意思是，那就不仅是全裸地向我展示私处的问题了。我会亲自剥下你的防备并进行确认。”

“你到底是在为我的舒适度和健康着想，还是在养护你的性用具？”朱雀问他。框在屏幕里的灰绿眼睛被苍白灯光给映亮了些，有一瞬呈出一类病态的脆弱。像他在梦中所见，躲藏在角落里、伫立在阴影中的，用沉默去掩饰不知所措的不够格的看守者。交出了主导地位，交出了锁匙，将枷锁圈在自己的颈上。鲁路修低下头去，将脸向屏幕凑近，足以呈给对方一个浮于唇角的细微的笑，并观看到那个笑容裂开、吐出尖锐言辞的全过程。

“你不喜欢被这么对待吗？”他这样问道，“被我当成好用的物件，除了保持乖顺听话之外什么都不用想，还能证明自己在某些方面是很有用的。你不喜欢这样吗？”

朱雀的瞳孔忽然放大了，他的嘴唇抖动了一下、又是一下，随后他用力地晃了下脑袋，看上去和普通的摇头相差很远。他的身上流露出一些抗拒意图，但他迟疑着没有直接表明。鲁路修观察了一会儿他的反应，对着手机叹了口气，心下一阵五味杂陈。

“开玩笑的。管教归管教，实际上我是不会那么苛待你的。”鲁路修轻声说，“毕竟我也不希望你真的像一件死物那样什么都不想，那样一来就只是像回应愿望的机器一般无条件地听从传递向自己的声音，结果连能够交付于人的心都不剩下了。”

“你太贪婪了。”朱雀这么回答道。他还坐在原处，脸上多余的血色渐渐褪去了。他拨开一绺散乱的额发，他的眼睛恢复了深邃宁静，巧妙地将方才剖露出来的真实情绪给藏了回去。鲁路修凑得离屏幕更近了，意味深长地凝视着画面中央，从他的颈圈看到他起伏的胸膛。

“不是‘太疯狂了’吗？”鲁路修追问道，“也就是说我真的拥有那样的机会？”

他知道他的问题是此时的对方无法回答的，正因为他们都知道答案。他们各自都能够以自身为筹码进行交涉的理由，情感和肉欲能够作为报偿和奖励的理由，皇帝的命令已经失去其效用和价值、但这场游戏还未结束的理由。不可道破，不可明示，不可叫结果被掀露至台面上——有一方会满盘皆输，但另一方也无法承担平衡被彻底打破的后果。朱雀缓缓闭上双眼，不再隔着远距离通讯同他对视。“我要去冲淋浴了。”随后第七骑士果断地逃避了原本的话题，单手探在空中胡乱地比划了一下，“那边没有方便摆放视角还防水的地方。你想继续保持联讯吗？大概只能听到一些水流的声音。”

“当然。”鲁路修没有在不得解答的问题上逼迫他，而是以一种相当平缓的口吻回答，“像你一样，我可以适当运用自己的想象力。”

朱雀将双眼睁开，对着屏幕扯动了一下唇角。画面摇晃起来，过了一会儿又静止在正对着天花板的角度上。模糊的水流声从画面外传来，先是径直击打着地板，随后从某一刻起开始浇淋在赤裸的人躯上。鲁路修想象他解开那个圈环的束缚，将散乱的头发和僵硬的面容一道让水流冲洗而过，手指扣压在自己的颈项之间。不会有煎熬，不会有泪水，不会有任何可能引人注意的软弱之处被人窥探到。即使是对他名义上的主人。

即使是对我。

而我又有什么理由去责怪你呢，鲁路修想。在这样的时局中，除去短暂的宣泄可以冲动为之，任何长远的期许都变得像是注定会醒来的梦境一般浮游不定了。


	10. Chapter 10

年幼的皇子在向阳的坡地上睡着了。

一个难得的休息日，放松而惬意，腿脚不便的妹妹借口户外炎热藏在他们栖身的仓库里没有出行，于是仅有他一人在午后林荫间偷闲小憩。树叶间隙中漏下点点光斑，散落在他的额脸之间与安稳起伏的胸膛上。另一个男孩轻手轻脚地靠近他，想要恶作剧地在他散开的黑发间放上几片草叶。男孩伸出手去时，打卷的叶片化作了殷红的花瓣，落在那异乡来客的额发与眼尾处。他们渐渐挨得很近，随着微风摇晃枝梢而跳曜起来的光斑都被后来者的倒影所遮蔽吞噬了。男孩俯视着他珍贵的友人，忽然间迎上了那对眼睛睁开时流露出的瑰丽光彩。

像是上等的宝石，高贵典雅的异国花卉，深不见底的潭水，涌动不息的涡旋。男孩在那凝视中天旋地转，想要伸出手去确认什么，却发现阳光、山林与稚嫩的皇子都消失不见，自己跪坐在另一方花园里，膝骨垫着坚硬的石径。“你什么都不知道。”有人在他身后说。他踉跄着站起，在一片未散尽的晕眩感中拔高了身形，从遥远的童年缩影中挣脱而出，继而辨识出了那轻如银铃的声音。

“尤菲……？”他迟疑地唤道。

他回过头，粉发白裙的皇女站立在花圃的另一侧，隔着盛放的植株与扑簌而过的蝶翼向他微笑。她的微笑轻淡，如云似雾，眼神柔软不似在对他进行贬损。“你成为我的骑士时，还什么都不知道呢。”她柔声说，“应该如何去践行自己的理想，应该选择怎样的前路，你都没能想清楚。只有一点是确定的吧，朱雀？只有你希望他人获得安宁和幸福这一点是确定的。”

“你在责怪我不够坚定吗？”他低声问她。皇女的身影被轻纱般的烟雾所笼罩起来，叫她衣裙后方有如幻化出了展开的羽翼。她看向他的眼神有几分关切，兼带着几分温柔的赞许，还有一点儿他能够察觉到的悲悯。

“不。”她告诉他，“因为那样简单的一个愿望就在试图前进，不论是处于歉疚、自责还是孩子气的眷恋，只要能够将它化为自己的信念，这样的做法都是非常动人的。”

“那又有什么用呢。”他回答道，“太过天真了，也太过愚蠢了。盲目地相信着某个人，将他作为最初和最后的信念所至之地，以为假若我没有在这途中死去的话，那就是最终的答案了。结果我得到了什么呢？”

他扬起头来，烟雾变得愈发浓稠了，使得她的大半身影都隐没其中。他看得见她身后的明亮苍穹，振翅飞过的白鸽，她的影子在云雾中凝视着他，他知道她无法回答。但他还是想要询问，从堵塞的喉头里生生抽离出那些语句，不似求问，不过是无望之人的喃喃自语。“我曾是你的骑士，尤菲。”他说，“你认为我该怎么做呢？”

皇女的影子淡去了，留给他一片空旷的静默。

他便背转过身，迈步向前走去。石径向侧边延长了，铺开来吞噬了更为光鲜亮丽的色彩。不再有花圃与蜂蝶，也不再有象征和平的鸟儿及其掉落的羽翼。他足下的地面变得平整无比，又被对立分明的色彩切割开来，成为望不见边际的巨大棋盘。他在某一格停顿下来，闭拢双目后深深呼吸，待到他嗅到更为熟悉的气息，硝烟与血，翻倒的酒液与寒冰，薄荷与紫罗兰，他才重新睁开眼睛。道路前方多了一个身影，静静伫立在那里，披风后摆如燕尾般剪作两分，少去了一张面具，留出了令人熟悉的脸孔。

“鲁路修。”他说。

那个人侧对着他所在的方位，目光平视向前，并不看他。年轻的骑士也不急于开口催促，只是凝视着那个名为ZERO的奇迹。如肩披鸦羽和黑夜本身，如拼劲从深渊中挣扎而出，存在于此的一个希望的化身，一个恶魔，一个挥之不去的梦魇。“你是从什么时候起成为我的对手的呢？”在沉默良久后，骑士问道。那影子依然不看他，目光朝向黑白相间的棋格延伸而去的远方。

“我不会把你称为对手的，朱雀。”ZERO说，“我从来不是在跟你进行对弈。”

他说得这样冷酷而不留情面，当事人反而笑了。“也是。说到底我不过就是一枚受人控制的棋子，总是只能看见别人想让我看见的东西，听到别人想要我听见的说辞，然后按照他们希望的方向去采取行动。所以我当然无法担任你的对手了。”他自嘲道，“毕竟敌人和对手是两个概念，对吧？”

ZERO静立不动，亦不回话。虚空中仿佛探出巨大钟摆在来回摇晃，无形无质却足以掀起巨大波澜。有一阵风卷起了那影子的披风边角，有一瞬叫他的细瘦身形显得像幽灵一般随时会随风而去。“不打算否认我吗？”骑士追问道。那影子及至这时才偏过头来，同他目光相接了。

“因为你刚刚所说的话是正确的。”ZERO告诉他。

梦境的主人站在巨大的棋格中央，缓缓垂下了肩。他看见宝石和鲜花，暗流与涡旋，瑰丽的紫色被不祥的殷红所取代。“所以你就是这么看待我的。”他扯开嘴角，“尽管身在敌营，也是可被利用的棋卒。说什么控制我是为了把我们拉回到相对平等的位置上之类的傻话，你何必欺骗我呢。”

“我从未那样说过。”ZERO平静道，“你服从于我这件事能够令我感到安心，一直以来我所采用的都是类似的说法。也只是这样罢了。”黑色的影子伸出手来虚提在空中，他的手中多出了一杆天平，两侧的托盘上各放置了一枚棋子，有一侧原本沉在底端，但它连带着它所处的圆盘一道缓缓上升，很快就越过了平衡的基准线，进一步向上轻飘飘地浮起。待到坠落的那一侧发出当啷一响，连提吊的线绳都生拉硬拽得断裂了，握持那杆天平的男人才漫不经心地一挥手，叫那器具的轮廓扭动起来，化为幻影并消失了。“服从本身就意味着不平等，不论是信息量的多少、投入程度的深浅还是情感付出的程度，就算不涉及实际地位的落差，想要让我们两个人回归到基本对等的位置上也太过困难了。”

“所以这是你设下的棋局。”骑士说。他在梦境的深处感到心悸，胸腔中一阵阵紧绞，远比他清醒时更为强烈鲜明。站在另一个棋格上的男人微笑起来，彻底转过身来正面朝向他，单臂抬在空中，从手肘到伸出的食指绷作一道直线，轻轻来回摇晃着。

“这不是我所设下的棋局，是皇帝的手笔。”ZERO说，“我只是懂得在合适的时候利用一切可以利用的因素，然后反客为主。你看，朱雀，我本来是个受害者来着。被篡改了记忆，被剥夺了名字，连存在的方式都成为了谎言，这可不是我为自己选择的道路。我差些输得一点底牌都不剩，我又能怎么办呢？指望你来拯救我吗？”

他的声音原本是低沉的，在中途才渐渐拔高了音调，然后截停在末尾尖刻的问句上。梦境的主人茫然凝视着他，如同在凝视自己失败的缩影。犯下了过错，叫所有人都陷入无能为力的痛苦，没能阻止人偶的崩坏，亦没能将任何人拉出困境。不够坚定，不够勇敢，无论如何都不够格。他回想过那么多次，想要阻止自己继续纠结于往昔困境也有那么多次。这一次是当着一切的根源的面，被那双蒙上过痛苦、愤恨、惊恐、诸多阴霾与茫然无知的眼睛所注视着，被那个影子下定了判断。

“你什么都做不到。”ZERO轻声说，“所以得交给我来。”

梦境的主人想要反驳。他无法给出足够铿锵有力的反击。他甚至不知道自己要去否定的究竟是鲁路修本身，还是此刻藉由他的纷乱思绪具现出来的梦魇。他后退了一步，他又以为自己不该像这样示弱。他想要开口时被对方抢了先，那影子用他所熟悉的面容朝向他，探出的指尖停止摆动后顺势按在了唇角。“我失败过一次了，朱雀。我不会再犯同样的错误。”他听见那个同样熟悉无比的声音说，“看着我。我总会让你妥协的。我们分处在不同的立场上，我们将彼此称为敌人，但那又如何呢——只要你动心了，踏入了陷阱，无法逃脱这次我为你构筑的牢笼，那就是我赢了。”

轻柔如附在耳际的亲昵温存，笃定如宣判既定的结局。已然被捕获的骑士惨然一笑，错开了那对令人心悸的眼睛。“这就是你想要的？”他问。那个影子定定注视着他，仍然抬在空中的手遥遥向他指来。

“这是你认为我想要的。”影子说，“谁又能知道真正的答案是怎样的呢。”

他虚按在空中的手指尖端迸出一点黑色的光，深邃似噬人心神的邪咒，逐渐扩散出一片旋转着的雾之海。他的身形像是也要从中隐匿而去、消散不见了，梦境的主人怔怔望着他，从缩紧的喉舌中掏摸出更多嘶哑声音。“告诉我。”骑士说，“你想要进行掠夺的理由是什么，你对我所做的一切……不止是为了利用而利用吧？——告诉我。”

“你还想听我说什么呢？”那影子回答道，“像是‘我深爱着你’，这种话即便我在这时候对你说了，难道你还会当真吗？你真的能够信任我吗？”

骑士向前看望着，看望着，黑色的烟雾将那个身影逐渐吞噬了。他想要迈动双腿，不论是转身逃走还是前进追逐，但他的脚如同生了根一般定在地上。那个声音还在回荡，叠合着遥远的钟鸣，指针咔哒，齿轮转动。他抱住自己的头颅，在又一阵天旋地转中闭上了眼睛。

“……我别无选择。”他轻声说。

 

他听见钢琴奏响的声音。一拍，两拍，一个轻轻扣压下去的和弦，拼凑成一支小调，然后用踏板延长了尾音。他在晕眩中抬起头来，撑起眼睑时望见了朦胧的光。纱帘在空中飘荡，敞开的窗里拂入一阵微风，捎来新叶与槐花的清香。他的友人端坐在长凳上，一副寻常学生打扮，衣领袖口都严实齐整地拉拢，修长指尖翻飞在颜色分明相错的琴键之间。鲁路修在弹奏时哼出低沉的鼻音，随着跳跃出来的音符变幻而不断起伏。他并不开口歌唱，只是这样哼着随兴的小调，几个单音串连起来，变作陌生而熟悉的歌谣，回荡在儿时的梦乡里，随着关于夏日的记忆一道远去了。

有那么一瞬，枢木朱雀以为事情本该像这样干净、简单而纯粹，同时也成为一个容易破碎的梦。他坐在琴凳的一端，背朝着那高大宽阔的乐器，安静凝视着友人的侧脸轮廓，散碎的黑发与挺立的鼻尖，唇角似有若无地勾勒起的笑意。演奏者微微勾下脖颈，伸展手臂的姿态从容而优雅，从所弹奏的乐曲到他本身都足够令人沉醉。梦境的主人伸出手去，想要紧紧扣住他的手腕，又担心惊扰或阻断了未完的乐章。他的手指僵停在空中，良久才轻轻搭放到演奏者的上臂处，实际使出的力道甚至不足以让乐曲中多出一个弹错的杂音。

“如果，”他缓缓说，“我把我的一切都倾倒给你，结果会变成怎样的呢？”

“你做得到吗？”鲁路修反问道，“像你所假设的一样，对某个人毫无保留，对你来说或许太过困难了。”

鲁路修在说这些时仍是笑着的。他让某种应对他人时容易博得旁人好感的圆滑浮现在外，那份温柔过于美好，总是让人很难分辨真伪，纵使知道是欺骗也不忍拒绝这份温暖的好意。朱雀在梦境深处怔怔望着他，他垂落的眼睫微微翕动时掀起的一小片阴影，他的目光所朝向的琴键，黑与白被分割开来，有如被打散又重组、缩小成细长条格后依序排列起来的棋盘。他摆弄它的姿态显得轻巧无比，好像他的确能引导所有事情重归正轨，如同他演奏一支乐曲那般容易。

“是啊。”朱雀说，“但如果我在事情变得不可挽回之前就那样做了，结果或许会有所不同吧。”

从那个人指尖流淌出的即兴小调忽然变得庄严而厚重，音符变得密集而尖厉，击打在高音区提升了一整段乐曲的音调，又重重弹回左侧，压下了低沉而浑浊的基准。“这不仅是关于你我。”演奏者说，演奏乐章如在排布一场战争，伴随着有节奏的推进和炮火轰鸣。聆听者仍然凝视着他的一举一动，他拱起的手背与指尖砸落的力度，感到胸腔中的跃动也脱离了原本的节拍在随之震荡。

“我知道。”

“我们都置身在更为广阔的棋盘上。”

“我知道。”

“你会听令于人，因为你希望如此。哪怕你想改变些什么，你也无法肯定自己的所作所为是正确的。”鲁路修说，声音和缓而平稳，如同在阐述既定的事实，“而我会引领这场纷争走向终结，因为总得有人去做。”

“这就是你够格担任支配者的理由吗？”朱雀问他。梦境中的友人向他微微一笑，手头的弹奏重新变得舒缓了，还额外多出了几分哀戚，好似在悼念此间逝去的亡者。

“谁知道呢。”他说。

他将那支乐曲平稳地演奏到结尾，最后落下一个轻得几不可闻的单音。朱雀又一次试图去握住他的手腕，这才发觉他的腕骨上系着牵绳，松松绕缠在那里，不足以影响到他的活动，而绳索的另一端连接在自己的颈间。梦境中的友人微笑着，抬手扯动了那一束绳索，扯得梦境的主人向前跌去，被迫拉近了两人间的距离。他们的肩头撞击在一起又稍微错开，他们的嘴唇相碰时凶狠得不似普通的亲吻，磕碰出些微腥甜滋味，但随后的温软摩挲又让疼痛迅速淡去了。伤口中渗出血，混合着唾液滴落下去，坠在交叠的手背上凝作轻而薄的蔷薇花瓣。

朱雀想起了击打在肩头的水流，舌尖上尝过的辛辣的酒，已经淡去的烙印从他的后背、肩颈、手腕上浮现而出，藏在他的衣物之下，又在那个人的面前无从遁形。他在某一刻张开臂膀，将那个人禁锢在自己的拥抱中，而鲁路修只是扯着那根连接到他颈圈的牵绳，眼尾眯起狭长阴影，任由他让颤抖的指尖和嘴唇在衣物和躯干间攀爬研磨。他浸在那温暖人躯的温度里，被包裹着、消融了。午后的阳光、拂过的微风与消散的琴音，宝石藏匿在闭合的眼睑下，国王宣判了他的终局。

然后他独自醒来，扯着当真还留在颈间的圈环束缚，蜷在被褥下方的身体冷汗淋漓。

 

他摘去那个颈圈是在超合众国宣布成立的一日。在ZERO明目张胆地现身于面向公众的镜头中之后，在战争的通告被下达之后，他接到了一个人的求援。拨通了他的号码，仓皇不似一个胜券在握的引路人，请求他帮忙保住娜娜莉的安全。那段通话在某一个节点断去了，在断去之前约定了再次相见的地点和时间。有些事变得与以往不同了，好比说他们都不能再假装相安无事地回去阿什弗德，进入那个足够私密的房间，让他们的约见在明面上的理由只限于他们两人的往来。即便此前还能凭借远程通话中的声音维持着某种脆弱的平衡，在真相被摆到明面上的一刻，那平衡便在顷刻间倾覆了。

第七骑士在这一日正式摘下了那道束缚。他想游戏早就应该结束了，只是他们都还在犹疑，以为故事还能够延续。可是虚假的和平篇章已经被翻过去了，余下需要直面的矛盾要尖锐得多。他在无人的长廊上解开披风，在空荡荡的厅堂入口处让它落下。他在对外衣动手前便先一步扯开衣领，露出自己保留下来的禁锢，将那东西扯落下来，摊在手中光洁细长的一条。如此柔软，稍一用力就会断裂，想要摆脱也那样容易。他让它从掌心滑落到指节之间，他以为自己看见了一条正在游走的、择人而噬的毒蛇，他在那幻觉的干扰中下意识地抓住它，将它投掷而出，让它远远地落到厅堂的另一侧，撞在墙沿后坠地不动了。

他在空厅的一侧独坐了很久。他怀念酒精，烈火灌入咽喉时的烧灼感，以及接踵而至的白日梦。记忆会在那样的梦境里进行闪回，叫他看见很久很久以前，两个男孩与一个女孩。夏日要结束了，童年也是一样。有的人会替他擦拭眼泪，有的人则只会让他继续向前。将死，终局，戏言都再算不得真。他分明已经将那圈环除去了，却还感到有人在勒紧他的脖颈，挤压他的呼吸，让他的心拍都受其掌控。

“啊，我知道的。”

他摇晃着站起身，他还听得见梦境的回响。无法作答的死者向他发出温柔呼唤，一次一次叠加成难以承担的重负。他过去试图相信的，他以为能够将他引领向那个美好愿景的，一个已然破碎的梦。

“我要作为，尤菲的骑士……”

他睁开眼，被尚未隐去的光芒给稍稍刺痛了。他想着他所需要背负的，他所不能遗忘的，与他真实的所作所为相冲突的一切。他总归是需要去面对些足够尖锐的事物的，因为维持安稳的理由不复存在了，在ZERO将底牌掀露给他一刻，游戏就结束了。

“……把鲁路修……”

他在句末留下了空白。

游戏结束了，他知道谁才是落败的一方。他想起梦境中的影子谈论胜利时的睥睨之姿，他想他可以向本尊去求证、或根本无需求证。因为我早就知道了，他想，始终都是知道的——像这样以本心为筹码的赌局，倘若一开始就深陷于你的话，便从不曾有过我的赢数。


End file.
